Destructional Assassins
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: Hotaru, Minako, Rei, Setsuna, and Usagi are all assassins that are killing for the same cause. They also work together! ^-^ maybe romance with the GW boys later...UPDATED!!!
1. 2nd encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Destructional Assassins

"Why are you doing this? Don't you understand that you could accomplish more in life if your joined us?" Heero demanded. "If are asking why I took up the job of an assassin, then the answer if quite simple. It was the highest paying job that I could find that was not related to sleeping with a man. I did try to join the preventers, but I got turned down. Anything else?" Hotaru answered him. "Yes. Why do I feel as if I know you?"

"That is none of your business, but just to satisfy your curiosity, you do know me. Next time, I suggest you not to be so sloppy on your work." She coldly replied, and then threw the ropes that had binded her at Heero, back flipping over the chair, kicking it at him, and running the opposite direction. 

When she reached a fork, she looked up to see a ventilation system. Knowing that there were probably hidden lasers in front of it, Hotaru completely ignored the possible escape route. She heard the footsteps of many soldiers coming from the left, so she ran to the right. As she passed by a group of windows, the corner of her eye spotted a tiny carrot at the edge of the windowsill. "Perfect." She thought. Normally she would have been angry that her companion had followed her on her solo mission, but this time she was glad. Noticing that the carrot was starting to glow pink, Hotaru leapt high in the air and grabbed onto a pipe. Pulling herself up, she scurried across to the other side of the pipe, a good 50 feet away. Quickly jumping down from her high position and crouching as close to the wall as possible, she covered her head as the carrot started to make a beeping noise. Half a second later, the carrot exploded, taking the window and chunks of the wall with it. Running with inhuman speed, she reached the area where the carrot had been and jumped through the hole, falling rapidly down the 35th floor that she had been on. Flipping herself so that she appeared to be lying on her back, she prepared for her landing. 

Surprisingly, she saw with her excellent eyesight, Heero look over and see her fall. She smirked…they would meet again. Using her abdominal muscles, she straightened herself to where she appeared to be standing. As she prepared to land into the water, a light caught her eye. She saw fire burning at one of the buildings. Her eyes widened. Something had happened that was not meant to. 

Casting out her original plan, Hotaru pulled out her remote control and pressed the button for her helicopter to fly to her on the tracking device. As it flew above her, Hotaru's arm shot out and grabbed the ladder. As she hastily flipped into her helicopter. She took one last look at the fire. Something had happened to Blaze. 

"Alright, someone tell me what the hell just happened back there! If I remember correctly, it was a one person mission, so why did two UNAUTHORIZED people tag along?" Yelled the furious commander.

Destruction put on one of her uncaring masks and looked away while Bunny calmly answered, "Listen, Time, it wasn't her fault so don't bother her. Blaze and I are fully prepared for the consequence." Love smirked as she rubbed in, "Oh boy, are you in for it! I was being a good little assassin and stayed at the compound." 

"Wait." Interrupted Destruction. "It wasn't even their mission so why do they have to be disciplined? If anyone should be punished for an almost failed assignment, it should be me because I did not research the mission well." Chuckling softly, Time answered, "You girls take me so seriously…no one will be punished. Now, lets just go back home and get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow." With a nod, the five people left the conference room and entered the garage. 

Time got into her black car and took off, leaving the four girls walking towards their own rides. As Blaze took out a black bag from her red convertible, Destruction asked, "So, you're clubbing tonight?" When Blaze took out a black miniskirt and a low halter-top, Destruction added, "Sorry, but I'm not going with you. I have other things to attend to." Before Blaze could ask why, Destruction had put on her black helmet and had already gotten on her black motorcycle with purple flames. Rolling her eyes, Blaze looked over at Bunny and Love. "So are you guys game?" Nodding their heads enthusiastically, Bunny and Love pulled out bags of their own, each holding their outfit. 

When Blaze and Bunny got home, Time was already asleep, but Destruction was not. Saying goodnight to their friend, they went upstairs. 

When Love got home, Time, Blaze, and Bunny were asleep, but Destruction was still typing furiously at her laptop. Cocking her head to the side, Love peered over Destruction's shoulder and saw everything typed in an ancient language. "I don't understand why you translate everything on your laptop to the dead language…no one can read that stuff!" "Precisely." Came the short answer. Then, with more humor in her voice, "So what was he like?" Love started to blush and said, "You know…brown hair, brown eyes, great in bed…how did you know?" Destruction sighed and hit her head against the table constantly. "If you weren't with a guy, then you wouldn't be sneaking into the house at 5 in the morning. I won't be like Blaze and say that all men are idiots, but I will say that what you are going is not good for you." Tired of hearing Destruction's lectures, Love proceeded to walk out the door. 

"Wait." Called back Destruction. "I don't mean to seem so harsh on your habits, but I just want you to know that you don't always have to sleep with a guy for some extra pocket money. Just ask Time for a raise. Better yet, I'll ask for you." Smiling at her concerned friend, Love nodded and entered her own room. Shaking her head from frustration, Destruction turned back to her laptop. After a few more hours, Destruction decided to go to her room to get a few minutes sleep. As she walked into her dark room, her eyes subconsciously changed shape to that of a feline. With her enhanced vision, Destruction saw something on her pillow. Curious, Destruction walked up to it and picked up the note. Walking up to one of her lamps, Destruction read the note. 

"Hey! Just wanted to remind you that we have another major mission day after tomorrow. Time said that she forgot to tell you that we all have tomorrow off. Spend that time sleeping, okay? ~Love." Clearly touched by her friend's note, Destruction went back downstairs to fix everyone breakfast. It wasn't everyday that she got a note from another assassin. Sure, they all we as close as sisters, but few wrote notes to each other, reminding of the next day's events. 

END

Author's notes. Sorry to everyone who feels like they are being bombarded by assassin stories. You'll see the couples soon enough.

Thank you for taking your time reading this. 

Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any comments, feel free to add them!


	2. From the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This is slightly alternate universe. The scouts will probably remember their past later…much later; we're talking the 10th chapter if I decided to continue.

I know that I said that I will give you all till Friday, but I changed it...how about New Years? Meanwhile, here is the 2nd chapter. If you like both chapters, then please let me know!

Destructional Assassins

The day had gone quite well so far, according to Hotaru's standards. Thankful that no one important recognized her, she walked down the crowd-infested paved street, breathing in the polluted air. She was off to see the contact…they were running low on some supplies…as she passed an empty club, memories flooded her mind at what had happened.

***Flashback***

A young girl sat in the club, watching people pass by. Truth be told, she really didn't want to be there, but it would be her main income. She tried to apply for jobs at restaurants and other places, but she just got turned down. A man around her age walked over to her and sat down across the table.

"So," he began, "are you for sale?" Against her will, she found herself nodding her head…but very slowly. She really needed money for food. "How much?" The girl chuckled as she responded, "A $100 per thirty minutes. The moment that I step out of this club with you, the timer starts ticking. If it takes thirty minutes to get to your house, then you still have to pay. If you don't pay, I'll just leave and perhaps shoot you with my trusty gun. Also, payment in advance." The man whistled under his breath. "Quite a price for just one night. You had better be worth the cash." Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out 4 $100 dollar bills and laid them on the table. "Two hours?" The girl asked. The man nodded while saying, "Come on, your mine for the night." Just as they were about to walk out the door, a young lady blocked the door. Reaching out a hand, the lady calmly told the man, "She's not for sale anymore." Taking the money out of her hand, the lady handed it back to the man. "You better find someone else then." The guy sighed and left. Meanwhile, the lady took the girl's hand and walked over to a booth. 

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you realize that I gotta eat? That was the first and best deal I have got, and very little girls can get away with selling themselves for 400 dollars." Shaking her head, the green-haired lady spoke. "I want you to save your virginity for the man you marry. You can do better than picking out a rich young guy to sleep with each night. That's why I am offering you a job." Curious, the girl listened. "Now, before I hire you, I need information about your entire past. Be sure to include experience with weapons, such as guns…perhaps missiles." Smirking, the girl started her story, knowing that with her experience, she would probably be hired.

"When I was little, I was trained on a hidden colony, L8. No one lived there but scientists who were testing to see if the colony was able to sustain more life. My father was Professor T. He badly wanted me to be a gundam pilot, so he took advantage of the gym. After many years, the other scientist saw that I was ready. They took me to the main scientist, Professor J, or Doctor J. When they told my father that they only wanted males, he snapped, saying that he could have spent the last couple years training someone else but wasted his time on me. Father got so frustrated that he continued my training, no matter what the other scientists said. He became crazed, and pushed me past my limits. That's why I ran away from him. He…he wanted me to become better than the other pilots, so that he could show the world that he could train better than anyone else. Each month they did stats on my progress. Each month I surpassed one pilot. This continued until I reached the level of the first pilot, the one from the L1 colony. The minute I passed him, my father seemed to turn into another person. Despite my obvious progress and achievements, he wanted me to be the best. He started to inject me with altered DNA and genes so that I would be more compatible with my environment. I have the best night-vision than any other human on the planet, due to feline genetics. I got other genes from various other cats, such as strength, speed, agility, and enhanced flexibility. The other scientists saw the danger, and helped me escape. From there, I was transferred to another hidden colony where I learned to master the arts of weaponry. They taught me all the ancient weapons, such as bows and arrows, swords, and even a lance. The weapon that I was most compatible with was strangely the glaive. From there they taught me how to use a gun, and my aim soon became true. I learned how to create detonation devices from the simple household appliances, such as candles, wood, and Styrofoam. They perfected my hearing and my senses. There was a virus outbreak on that colony, similar to that which was on the L2 colony. I got sent away, to live on Earth, and was adopted by a foster family. They never knew my capabilities, and sent me to school. They didn't know that I had tutoring during my training sessions, so they were quite surprised when they saw me coming home with straight 100s. They both died of cancer, so once again I was left alone. That was a month ago. Lately, I was doing odd jobs for people, and using that money to buy food. An old lady took me in and let me board with her. She said that I was the daughter she never had. Last night, I saw a gang of men come up to her and start beating her with sticks and robbing her of her purse. I automatically reached for my gun, but they had already run. I discovered that I had no more money, no more food, no more shelter, and no more jobs. As I was walking towards here today, I met a young girl who was selling herself on the streets. I questioned her about the money she made, and the amount was fascinating. That's why I am here, trying to make a living." The young girl sighed, as she realized how utterly boring and pointless her life had been. Surprisingly, the green-haired lady laughed.

"Then you're definitely perfect for the part. We need to work on your people skills, however. If you are willing, then I would like to turn you into an assassin. There are two others just like you…well, sort of like you. They had lead tough lives, and were saved from clubs by me. However it seems that they enjoy going out to clubs anyway. They are not as experienced as you are, but they are slowly learning."

At that, the lady pulled out $500 dollars and set it on the table. After seeing the confused look on the girls face, the woman replied, "This is your beginning salary. $500 dollars for pocket money, for I will provide room, clothes, and food for you. If you ever want a raise, just let me know, however, no raise until you complete a mission. Understood?" The girl silently nodded her head and pocketed the money. She followed the lady to her car. As she got in the passenger's seat, the lady added, "By the way, my name is Setsuna Meiou, and you may call me Setsuna. Whenever we are doing a mission, my code name is Time."

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe…and I suppose my code name will be Destruction."

"Perfect. The name suits you. Now, when we get home, I will introduce you to Blaze and Bunny."

Pulling up to the mansion, (A/N: Can't you just tell that I love mansions?! Lol…) Hotaru gasped as she saw the large house. "I'm going to live **here?**" 

Setsuna took Hotaru up to her room, which was very dark, the walls were painted black and there were small lamps decorating the otherwise empty room. The bed was queen sized, and had black sheets and comforters. "We will go shopping for your clothes tomorrow. Let's go back downstairs where you will meet the other girls."

Sitting on the couch were two girls, both her age. One was wearing a tight red shirt, and tight black pants. The other was wearing a pink tank top with white shorts. "I'm Bunny!" Said the blonde. "My real name is Usagi Tsukino, but Bunny is my code name." Hotaru shook her hand while she turned to face the other girl. "My name is Rei Hino, and my code name is Blaze. It's a pleasure to meet you. It was getting quite lonely here with just Usagi and Setsuna…I'm glad that I have someone else to talk to!" Smiling softly at the raven-haired girl, Hotaru turned back to Setsuna. "May I see the weapon's room?" she inquired. Rei jumped up and asked, "Can I take her?" 

Rei and Hotaru walked into the basement. Lined across walls were all the old fashioned weapons, which Hotaru was quite familiar with. On the other side of the wall, there were guns of all types and sizes. Seeing a worktable on the wall, Hotaru walked up to it. There, she saw multiple pins, earrings, headbands, and clips. "They are for altering." Rei informed her. "We take them apart, then install systems into them, such as tear gas, smoke bombs, detonation devices, tracers, timers, you name it!" Hotaru suddenly knew that she had gotten herself in something big, and for once she was doing something. Content with the supplies, they walked back up, where Setsuna was having tea. They found Usagi sitting in front of the television, watching the news. 

After the first initial days, Hotaru felt right at home, and started working on her hacking skills. With the new record of 8 kills in 3 days, Setsuna gave Hotaru a raise, doubling her salary. Happy with her accomplishments, Hotaru accepted the offer to go clubbing with Rei and Usagi. 

***Flashback ends***

Hotaru smiled in spite of herself. During their night at the club, they discovered Love, or Minako Aino. It was strange how fate played its part. Instead of opening up, Setsuna noticed that Destruction was rather closing herself up. True, she was the fourth member of the team, but much more valuable due to her past. Hotaru stopped her train of thought when she reached an old wooden door at the end of a dark alley. Knocking twice, the door opened immediately. A young boy opened it. "Yes?" he inquired. "Hello Jacob, I'm here for more supplies." Smiling sweetly at his adopted older sister, (all the girls adopted him) he led her to the room behind the kitchen. There she met her usual dealer. "Why hello Destruction! It is so nice to see you again! I have news for you! There is a new partner that we have added, you might know him." At that, an old man that Hotaru could not recognize turned around. "Hello, Hotaru." Stumbling back, she stared at the figure. "F-father?"

End

Author's notes: So, did you like this? Remember; keep reviewing; especially now since I have added a new chapter! Oh yeah, sorry to all that wanted a different coupling…this one is going to stay. I am not fond of Heero/Usagi fics…sorry.

Hotaru/Heero

Rei/Wufei

Usagi/Duo

Setsuna/Trowa

Minako/Quarte


	3. Hidden Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Destructional Assassins

"Hello Hotaru." Came the old voice. "It's so nice that we can talk again, just like old times. However, I'm not here to talk. You're coming back with me, Hotaru. We have some unfinished business with your training."

"What are you talking about? I won't go back with you! I finally have a true family…I won't go back." Hotaru coldly replied. There was no way that she would allow her father's training to resume again. 

"Ah, I sensed that this would happen. No matter, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." He snapped his fingers and 10 hidden figures stepped out from the shadows, each of which Hotaru could vaguely remember as her old sparring 'friends'. 

"What's going on here?" demanded the dealer. Just as soon as he spoke, a quick blow to the back of the head rendered him unconscious, courtesy of a steroid injected giant. Hotaru got into a fighting position and blocked the first attacks made on her. She was holding out quite fine, until a group of them decided to gang up on her. Just when she thought that she would lose, a gunshot rang out, and everyone looked towards the origin of the gun. Genuinely smiling for the first time in three months, Hotaru leapt backwards and landed in the company of her four friends. Taking the gun offered to her by Blaze, Hotaru motioned the men to leave…and perhaps never to come back. When no one budged, Hotaru shot men in the shoulder, not to kill them, just for them to get the point. When she turned to her father, she found that she couldn't cause him any pain, no matter how much pain he had caused her. Images flashed through her mind of the good days. 

"Come now, Hotaru, I know you don't want to hurt me. Now, just be a good little girl and come home, okay?" 

Love smirked. "What makes you think that we won't flinch at the thought of hurting you?" She taunted, while pulling out her own gun, the other three doing the same. At this, Professor T. stepped back, and ran out the door, just like a coward, with the rest of his cronies. Turning back around, Hotaru looked at Time, and inquired, "How did you find out that I was in trouble?" 

Then, a cute, quiet voice spoke up. "I told 'em cause I saw you getting beat up by those monsters. I was a good boy and listened to you when you told me to always hide!" Smiling at the little boy, Hotaru squatted down and looked at the small boy. "Hey, Jacob, you wanna go get some ice cream with us?" A lop-sided grin filled his face as he thought of sundaes. 

Taking his hand, Hotaru and the other girls walked to the ice cream parlor across the street, where they resumed talking about normal things. 

***A Month Later***

"Everyone get down here!" Time called out. Blaze walked up the stairs from the basement, just as Bunny and Love raced down the stairs from playing their game cube. Destruction walked from the kitchen, where she was drinking water. Assassins walked over to their favorite chairs, or in Bunny's case, a beanbag. 

"So, what's the deal this time, Time?" Love spoke humorously, eyes shining at the thought of assassinating a millionaire and transferring the money. 

"Girls, listen up. This is a difficult mission, and we will need everyone to go, myself included. I will leave it to Destruction to figure out a strategy. Here's the details." Time explained, handing each girl a think manila folder crammed with papers and documents. 

"Wow! A peace conference! Mega-bucks!!!!" An excited Bunny exclaimed.

Blaze looked at the building plan and the schedule of events that day. Laughing slightly at Bunny's enthusiasm, Blaze asked, "So, who do we kill?"

Time once again became very solemn. "Listen girls, and listen closely. Everyone big will be there; everyone that has an influence on peace for the world. There is a rumor that the gundam pilots will be there for protection, so we can't screw up. Our goal is to kill the main speaker, but if possible, everyone. Destruction, we need you to come up with a full day plan, and then we all need to go to basement to alter a few more things."

Destruction looked at the floor plan…bombing the building wouldn't work. Standing up, Destruction said, "I'm going to my room. If anyone needs me, too bad. Don't bother me for the rest of the day." 

Seeing Destruction leave meant the starting of the race upstairs to finish the game for Bunny and Love. Blaze sighed and walked back to the basement with Time.

***The next day***

"Alright everyone, here is the plan. Listen closely, you all have crucial parts in this. At exactly 8 in the morning we need to enter the building, each at different locations. I will give you exactly 6.3 minutes to get to your assigned place before I commence the next step. Time needs to go to the basement, where the main power controls are. Blaze needs to get to an empty elevator on the 30th floor and open up the hatch. As you can see, there are elevators going from the first floor, to the 30th, and elevators going from the 30th floor to the 45th. Blaze needs to get on the second elevator. Blaze then needs to cut wires…any wires. That would cause a temporary blackout of exactly 7 seconds, as by then the backup generator will switch on. Bunny will need to crawl through the ventilation system and enter the room in which the main power controls are. Bunny then needs to flip the switch turning the lasers off so that Time can enter the room. Time, we need to get your a laser reader so that you know when you can enter the room. Bunny needs to high tail it out of there and get to her next spot before the 6.3 minutes is over. Luckily, all she needs to do is wait in the reception hall. From there, everyone needs to stay put until Love gives the signal. Love, you need to head to the top of the building and send out a flare, and get it to hit the building next to us. Everyone will hear the explosion, so once you hear it, it means that Love is in place. 

"I am there giving Blaze 20 seconds to get to her next place. Blaze, you need to use the elevator and go to the 38th floor, where the conference is actually taking place. From there, you need to find a female leader that few know of, but since there is none, we need to create one. I entered you as "Michelle Richards," peace representative from Antarctica. Their current representative is suffering from a sickness, so she won't be attending. In reality, I killed her last night, but no one needs to know that…"

Destruction took a sip of her water, and then continued. "Blaze, I have her badge. It has a photo, so we need you to get that wig and perhaps the facemask. There is an eye scan there, so we need to get you the contacts. We also need to get you gloves, because there is fingerprint ID. You will be given access to the room. From there, lay low.

Time, during those twenty seconds, I need you to get the keys from the maintenance people. Bunny will need to send them your way. Bunny, they will be in the reception hall in case they are needed. During a limit on time, you don't have enough time to convince them. We need to implant the mind control device and get them to time, pronto. Time, the moment that they get in the room, get the keys. Unlock the control panel and shut down the lasers that block entrance from the roof. Time needs to also shut down the water system. 

Love, you will also have a laser tracking device, so the moment that you see them go out, I need you to jump in the hidden hatch that is shown in the building plans. There are water pipes above you when you enter. You need to knock them open then somehow get to the 38th floor. Hide **somewhere** then stay put until the next movement takes place. Any questions so far?" Destruction asked.

No one raised their hands, so Destruction continued.

"I am giving everyone 15 minutes to finish what they are trying to accomplish, and that counts if our timing is off, slightly. At 8:15, we need to all be on the 38th floor. I don't care how you get there, just get there. So far, the only person in the room should be Blaze; the rest of us need to stay hidden. From there on is not your concern. Just have your guns ready, and let me take care of the rest. If you get caught, there are six people in the group, got it? Not five people, but six people…. If you get caught, I'll make sure that I break you out of there, make no mistake. That is all, understood?"

Blaze, Time, Bunny, and Love nodded their heads and they followed Destruction to the basement. From there they each grabbed their body suit, and placed it by the door. Destruction handed them each a checklist of items to pack, then proceeded to complete her checklist. 

Time looked at her checklist and saw: 1 laser reader, 3 handguns, 1 knife, 1 earring/communicator, 1 pin/communicator, 1 earring/smoke bomb, 2 daggers, 1 body suit, 3 hair clips/tear gas, 1 can of mace, 1 form of containment system, 1 parachute, 1 remote control to vehicle, and 1 life.

Blaze looked at her checklist and saw: 1 pair of pliers, 1 badge in the name of Michelle Richards, 1 wig, 1 face mask, 1 pair of contacts, 1 fake glove/hand, 4 handguns, 2 knives, 1 earring/communicator, 1 pin/communicator, 1 earring/smoke bomb, 1 dagger, 1 body suit, 2 hair clips/tear gas, 1 can of mace, 1 form of containment system, 1 parachute, 1 remote control to vehicle, and 1 life.

Bunny looked at her checklist and saw: 1 screwdriver, 2 mind control devices, 1 handgun, 4 knives, 1 earring/communicator, 1 pin/communicator, 1 earring/smoke bomb, 3 daggers, 1 body suit, 1 hair clip/tear gas, 1 can of mace, 1 form of containment system, 1 parachute, 1 remote control to vehicle, and 1 life.

Love looked at her checklist and saw: 2 flares, 1 pair of climbing equipment, 1 laser reader, 2 handguns, 3 knives, 1 earring/communicator, 1 pin/communicator, 1 earring/smoke bomb, 4 daggers, 1 body suit, 4 hair clips/tear gas, 1 can of mace, 1 containment system, 1 parachute, 1 remote control to vehicle, and 1 life. 

They soon got into a line, each getting what they needed, nothing more, nothing less, as they all trusted Destruction's judgment. Blaze and Bunny left to go to the lab, while Time and Love were packing their supplies. They saw Destruction leave, and she said, "I'm going out to finish some last minute business, then I'm coming back. Don't expect me to return before you go to sleep."

As soon as Hotaru stepped out of the house, she decided to stop by Jacob's house, before she did her errands, which included killing of 4 guards, and hacking into several systems. As she bought Jacob some ice cream, she couldn't help but think how much she would miss his lively chatter, because she might not make it out of the mission alive.

When Hotaru snuck back into the house, it was four o'clock, and she pulled out her own checklist and ran over the things in her mind. She still needed to pack her things. Sitting in the chair next to the table, she started getting her supplies together. Her checklist was: 16 needles filled with poison, 16 extra bottles of poison, 16 extra needles, 8 handguns, 9 knives, 1 recorder, 7 hidden containers for sleeping gas, 1 rope, 1 boot gun, 1 boot knife, 1 earring/communicator, 1 pin/communicator, 1 earring/smoke bomb, 1 ring/smoke bomb, 0 daggers, 1 body suit, 5 hair clips/tear gas, 0 cans of mace, 1 containment system, 0 parachutes, 0 remote control to vehicle, and 9 lives.

***The next day***

At 6:30, alarms rang, and 4 people walked into their bathroom, to take a shower, meanwhile, Hotaru was finishing up her breakfast and was brushing her teeth. At 6:40, 5 people got changed into their body suits, Time and Destruction's being black; Bunny's being love, Love's being orange, and Blaze's being red. At 6:45, 5 people put on their cover-ups. Time slipped on her business suit, Bunny put on long pants and a formal shirt, Blaze put on her wig and suit, Love put on her climbing gear, and Destruction put on a purple shirt with black pants. At 7:00, 5 people grabbed their bags and headed to the garage. Time and Destruction rode in one car, Love and Bunny rode in their own cars, and Blaze took off in her motorcycle. At 7:45, 5 people reached the building that the peace conference. At 7:50, their cars were parked in the lot. At 7:55, 5 people stood in front of the building and prepared to enter. At 7:59, 5 people switched their communicators on. At 8:00, 5 people split up. 

Time ran in through the front door and walked to the janitor's area where she went down the stairs to the basement. Time reached the entrance at: 08:01:58

Blaze ran towards the elevators when she reached the 30th floor, she got off and got on the 2nd elevator. She opened the top hatch and cut the wires. She cut the wires at 08:02:00, causing a 7-second blackout

Bunny crawled through the ventilation system and jumped out when she reached the control room. When Bunny flipped the switch it was 08:02:02

Time ran into the room and opened the control panel. When the panel opened it was 08:02:38

Bunny ran towards the maintenance people and placed the device on their necks. When the device started to work, it was 08:03:43 

The maintenance people arrived at 08:04:23. Time got the keys and turned off the lasers and water system. The time was 08:05:59

Love hooked up her climbing equipment and started to climb the side of the 45-story building. Being an ex-rock climber made this no problem. Love reached the roof at 08:06:24.

Love sent a flare aimed at the building next to them. As it hit, she whispered into the communicator, "How do you like them apples?" The time was 08:06:40, right on time. 

Love entered the top floor and knocked the water pipes out of place. The time was 08:06:50. She got back on the roof and climbed down to the 38th floor.

Blaze leapt back into the elevator and rode to the 38th floor, making sure that her wig and mask was in place. She was granted access to the room at 08:07:00, also on time. 

At 08:15:00, Bunny was hiding in the bathroom, Blaze was in the conference room, Love was reading a magazine close to the door, and Time was hiding in the ventilation shaft. Destruction was no where to be seen.

At 08:16:00, the maintenance people 'woke up.' They turned back on the water system and the laser system. As they walked out to report, Destruction, who was hiding in the shadows, threw two needles at the necks of the two men. Destruction took back the needles and threw them away, while filling new needles with poison. When she left the room it was 08:16:20

At 08:16:30, guards came into the building and entered an elevator. At 08:16:35, Destruction filled the elevator with sleeping gas.

At 08:16:45, the gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft entered the building and walked up the stairs. 

At 08:17:00, Destruction climbed the wires leading up to the 20th floor. She got out of the elevator shaft at 08:17:57. 

At 08:18:04, Heero smelled sleeping gas entering through the walls, so he grabbed motioned for everyone to get off the stairs. They entered the elevator at 08:18:59. Destruction saw them enter, and then turned around and jumped out the window. 

At 08:19:34, Destruction entered the 21st floor through the window, and knocked out two of the guards. She looked out the window, and with her excellent eyesight, noticed a sniper at the top floor of the building next to them. Sighing, she jumped out the window and landed on the ground, cat-style, as she entered the building from the front. Walking up to an officer, she put on her most innocent face and said, "Excuse me sir, but on the way here, I noticed that a man was at the abandoned building next to ours. When my little brother took out his binoculars, he said that the man had a gun." The officer took off running, and didn't see Destruction smirk and run the opposite direction. She didn't need competition. The time was 08:21:02

Walking farther into the building, Destruction saw the atrium and walked up to the wall that led up to the 45th floor. Jumping on a branch of the tree next to it, Destruction rapidly climbed the vines that grew along. Leaping from the wall to the balcony on the 38th floor, she ran to the bathroom to change when she saw Bunny. The time was 08:24:12

Destruction shed her outer clothes and all that was left was her body suit. She handed them to Bunny and took off in the shadows, her black suit blending perfectly. As she ran out, she saw her fellow assassins, and whispered, "Forgive me for what I am about to do. Don't forget…there are six people in our group. She turned off her communicator, and took out three poison needles and killed the guards blocking the door. She entered the room and pulled out her gun, letting all in the room see her for what she was…an assassin. It was 08:28:42

She walked over to Heero and said, "So we meet again." Holding out her hands, she let him handcuff her. 

All the pilots except for Wufei left the room to search for other assassins. Wufei looked around the room until he spotted a suspicious looking woman. What made her suspicious was that she was not talking about peace with the other people. Instead, she was just sitting there, waiting for the conference to begin. When he knocked her out, her wig fell off, revealing her true identity. The time was 08:30:00

Quatre looked around the hall. Then, he saw a blonde girl reading a magazine quite close to the door. Interested, he walked closer, but when he saw that she had a hidden gun in her jacket, his face-hardened and knocked her out, just like Wufei, and carried her to where Heero was waiting. The time was 08:30:00

Trowa was walking along the hall, watching and listening for something interesting. Then, a young lady fell through the ventilation shaft, scaring the crap out of him. As he saw a knife flash through her clothes, he ran up to her, and kicked her, flipped her over, and handcuffed her. The time was 08:30:00 

Duo looked around, but couldn't find anything. He walked back to Heero and asked his companion, "Hey, babe, where's your friend hiding?" in a joking manner. To his surprise, he got an answer. "You'll find the little rabbit hiding in the bathroom." Having a confused look on his face, he ran off towards the bathroom and there he found Bunny. When he got the handcuffs on her, it was 08:30:00

The five boys took the five girls to five different rooms and isolated them. By now, all the girls were awake and confused about why Destruction acted like it was part of the plan. 

***Trowa's and Setsuna's room***

Trowa stared at the girl his age in front of him. When he looked at her, Setsuna squirmed in her chair, unnerved under his stare. Raising an eyebrow, Trowa leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. Setsuna got the point. "My name is Time. There are five others, six in all." Satisfied by his answer to his silent question, he stood up and walked to the couch where he laid down, intending on getting some rest while he waited for Heero's orders. Meanwhile Setsuna was staring at the relaxing person, clearly not enjoying being tied to a hard, wooden, chair. 

***Wufei's and Rei's room***

"Who are you, you weak woman?" 

"I'm not a weak woman, you Man! Who's the one having hair pulled back into a ponytail, huh? You're such a wuss, you know that? And the name isn't 'woman.' It's Blaze. When my five other friends come and get me, you'll be dead, you weak man."

***Quatre's and Minako's room***

When Quatre couldn't get Minako to sit down, he knocked her out, placed her in the chair, and faced her towards the wall. Minako woke up facing the wall, where someone had taped a piece of paper. The paper was taped to her eye level and read, "I am very sorry for having to knock you out like that, miss, but you see, killing people is not a polite way to make friends." Groaning, Minako cursed her luck at having a sickening polite guy in the same room with her. "I'm awake." She announced to the other occupant in the room. Quatre walked towards her and turned her rolling chair around. He asked, "Is that chair comfortable enough for you? If you want, I can get you a neck rest." Minako raised an eyebrow, and looked at the chair she was sitting in. There were pillows all around and it was actually quite comfortable, as she did have a footrest. "Would you like some tea before you tell me a bit about yourself?" Minako's head gestured that her hands were tied, and Quatre sweatdropped, remembering the situation. "What is your name?" Minako looked at him and replied, "My five friends call me Love."

***Usagi's and Duo's room…err…the kitchen***

"So, babe, what's your name?" "My name is Bunny." Looking at her weird, Duo opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carrot. As he stuck the carrot in her mouth, he said, "I'm not taking it out until you decide to answer my other questions, alright?" Usagi shook her head and her eyes widened as Duo pulled out some rabbit furs. "ALRIGHT!" She said, pushing the carrot out of her mouth. "There are five others, alright! Just no more carrots!"

***Heero's and Hotaru's room*** 

"I told you that we would meet again, Heero." Heero was seated in front of Hotaru. He had tied her hands together and thrown away the handcuffs. 

"You never told me your name." 

"My friends call me Destruction." Looking at the girl, he saw her look at her bag, jacket, and shoes. "Can I have my shoes back?" She asked. Heero walked over and picked up her shoes. As he walked over to her, he took out the knife and gun hidden. He put her shoes on her feet and sat back down. He didn't see her stomp her right foot on the ground; nor did he see the hidden knife pop out of the sole.

"Heero?" Heero looked at her. "Yes?" 

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do. Next time that we meet I hope it is on a bit friendlier terms, but I give you my word that none of your friends will get hurt today. It's quite ironic how we always meet like this, and it's also quite ironic that you always forget to bind my ropes tighter." She quickly said, as she threw her ropes in Heero's lap. Pulling out the sleeping gas that she had hidden, she covered her face and set it off. It was rather strong sleeping gas, so Heero was knocked unconscious immediately. Destruction grabbed her jacket and bag, then sliced the lock off the door using the blade in her right shoe. She slipped on her jacked and leapt up towards the pipes. She reminded herself to thank the forgetful person who left the building plans out in the open as she crawled towards the exit. She got to the 15th floor, and headed to the main air circulation room. From there, she dumped all of her sleeping gas containers in the vent and waited for the gas to diffuse and spread to the other rooms in the entire building. At the 44th floor, she opened the vault and punched in the code for the money transfer. When she got to the 38th floor, everyone was already knocked out, so Destruction immediately went to the rooms that her companions were being held captive. 

***The next day***

Setsuna, Usagi, Rei, and Minako woke up on the couches in their living room. Confused, they looked at Hotaru who was calmly watching the TV, looking strangely pleased with herself. "Morning." 

"What is going on, Hotaru?" Demanded Setsuna. Hotaru smirked and began her explanation.

"Yesterday you all were captured, including myself. I put Heero to sleep, then went to the main ventilation system, that the others branched off on. I put in the sleeping gas. Everyone fell asleep and I got you out of there. I transferred 5 billion dollars to several accounts and killed off the main speaker, as well as 7 other major pacifist leaders."

"What about the gundam pilots?" Asked Setsuna, voice filled with eagerness. Hotaru frowned. "I let them live." Bunny looked outraged. "YOU DID WHAT? I GOT STUCK WITH THE PSYCO GUNDAM PILOT 02! HE STUCK A CARROT IN MY MOUTH AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM?!"

Love looked at Bunny. "Well, at least you didn't get a tea-loving polite gundam pilot!" 

Blaze looked at Love. "Well, at least **you** didn't get a stupid wussy gundam pilot!"

Time looked at Blaze. "Well, at least you didn't get a creepy silent gundam pilot!"

"Shut up." Came the cold voice. Everyone looked at Hotaru was shocked when they saw that she didn't say anything. They turned around and saw… **another** Hotaru!

"I always told you that we had six people on our team…" Hotaru said.

Setsuna stared at the newcomer. "Twin?" Hotaru answered her, "She's just a hologram that I'm testing out. 

END

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I won't list the names, because there will be an author's thanks at the end of the story. Also, I had a question of the body suits from my friend. Well, the colors actually look good when they are all together in a group. Separately, I must admit that I wouldn't wear an orange cat suit. I'm arranging for a web site to be made, so you can still read the chapters and look at the gallery of characters and brief profiles, in case you are in the dark. (I'm getting some pictures of the girls in their assassin uniforms, so you can see them)

^_^


	4. Tragic experiments

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Destructional Assassins

"Why are we meeting up like this?" Heero asked. Once more, Hotaru was sitting in a chair, guarded by Heero. Waking up, Hotaru looked around and saw that her hands were untied, she asked, "What happened to my loose bindings?" 

"Well, if you were going to escape no matter what, so why bother?" Heero replied. 

Seeing the logic, Hotaru shrugged. "Hm…you've just earned some brownie points with me! I don't have to waste my time now…and for that your gift will be a kiss on the cheek and my real name." She replied sarcastically.

Lifting an eyebrow, Heero noted, "If you weren't an assassin, we would actual make a good couple."

At that, Hotaru replied, "If you didn't turn into a Gundam Pilot and stayed an assassin, then we could have been a couple."

Giving a quick peck on the cheek to Heero, Hotaru started walking towards the door, taking her jacket with her, but stopped when she remembered the second half of the promise. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

Heero choked on his water. "You're **the** Hotaru Tomoe? The one who was going to be a pilot?" When Hotaru nodded, he added, "If you were a Gundam Pilot then we **would** have been a couple." Hotaru nodded and pulled out a small ring. Recognizing the small alteration to the ring, Heero frowned. "Not that sleeping gas again…" Hotaru nodded and softly said, "If I don't you would stop me from leaving." 

***One hour later***

"Destruction, did you complete the mission?" Bunny asked. When she got a quick nod, Bunny resumed asking her questions. "Did you see that crazy psychopath 02?" Smirking, Hotaru looked back at Usagi. "Am I sensing a little crush, rabbit?" Blushing a little red, Bunny looked away from Destruction. Seeing the color on her friend's face made Destruction burst out into laughter, something that she rarely did. Hearing such an unusual noise, Love walked in and wanted to know what was going on. "Little Bunny here has the hots for the pilot of Deathscythe Hell… you know…the one that tortured her with carrots?" Eyes widening, Love looked shocked at Bunny.

"Are Time and Blaze back yet? They have been gone for three days already. You don't suppose something happened, do you?" asked a concerned Minako. Shaking her head, Usagi answered her friend. 

Destruction headed back to her room where she promptly changed from her mission clothes into something more comfortable. She knew exactly what was going on…something had happened to her friends. If something had happened, then the plan must continue. Destruction cursed herself for coming up with such a dangerous plan. The deal had been that Blaze would go in and implant a code to the main computer, so that the heat sensors were disabled. From there, they would be free to assassinate the owner of the company. If Blaze did not return within one and a half days, then Time would enter, complete the mission, and then rescue Blaze. If Time failed, then Love would go in. The rest would be the same, Bunny after Love, and then finally Destruction. She knew that the mission would be a success, but it might take several days. As Hotaru walked back out, she noticed Minako getting ready. She sighed…perhaps she should have just gone by herself…and then she cursed herself. She was being selfish and not thinking about her friends again. Their ego's were already hurt by several of her one-person stunts, and they were feeling left out.

***

Destruction packed her few items and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Looking around the empty mansion she sighed. It had been a day and a half since Bunny left, and it was just up to her. She wondered if her friends knew what the **real** mission was. Scolding herself, Hotaru felt guilty for never telling her fellow assassins her true strategy. But…she knew that they couldn't know, otherwise they would give it away. Besides, she wanted her companions to have the element of surprise, even when it wasn't in their favor. Jumping on her motorcycle, Destruction sped off towards the two-hour drive to the secluded property. 

As Hotaru crept through the forest, she let her owl senses take over. Hearing footsteps near the entrance to the building, Hotaru climbed up the nearest tree and watched. It was dark again, and Hotaru slid off the branch, landing on the soil soundlessly. Using the speed that the cheetah DNA allowed her, she ran towards the building, and, using the wall, she pushed off it and landed on the roof, crouching. Feeling slightly tired from her run; Hotaru slinked in the shadows that the moon cast. As soon as she got to the glass sunroof, she pulled out her glasscutter. 

Thirty minutes later, everything was going according to plan. Knowing that the pilots were asleep, she decided to pay a quick trip to the soldiers guarding the bedrooms. She had to find the bedroom that had the secret entrance to the side-room. She had already used up 23 needles, but she still had not found the room. She passed the rooms that her friends were being held captive in, but decided not to enter…they would get out when she needed them to. As her eyes settled at the last room, something in her told her that the hidden passage was in there. Grasping the doorknob, Hotaru gently turned it, as not to wake the sleeper. 

She quietly slipped into the room and immediately saw the door. She walked up to it and opened it. Inside, there was a single ladder going up, in the tiny, closet sized room. Before she even got an inch up, a voice called her back. "Hotaru?"

Turning around sharply, Hotaru saw an awake perfect soldier. "Did I wake you?" she quietly inquired. Shaking his head, he replied, "I just got in bed. So…what are you planning?" Shaking her head, she said, "That is confidential. Good news…no sleeping gas today." "So what is it?" He got up and walked towards her. Taking out her bracelet, she pointed to the hollow gem. "You wouldn't know the name. This has no cure, so you have to listen closely. Look around the room and memorize the location of the furniture. When I set this off, close your eyes and your mouth, and just breathe through your nose. If you open your eyes and this is in the air, then it would burn, and you might possibly be blinded. If it encounters your mouth, then your throat will be burned, and you might not be able to chew, swallow, or drink anything. If you just breathe through your nose, nothing would happen." 

Heero slowly nodded, and Hotaru crushed the gem, sending the gas spilling out. Walking over to the pilot, Hotaru took his hand and lead him over to the bed. "This is where I leave you. Don't open your eyes until you hear the alarm." Seeing the strange look on his face, Hotaru answered his silent question. "I am immune to this because I was injected with the same snake venom that this was boiled from. Apart from that, the other chemicals added were from various spiders are harmless to me, as I was injected with the DNA of those spiders. I'm the only one in the world who has the formula, so that makes me original." She patted him on the shoulder, then turned back around and raced for the ladder. 

***A month later*** 

Hotaru tossed and turned in her sleep. Memories of the last mission kept on haunting her…she let out information and her friends got hurt.

(Dream/flashback)

"Don't you ever sleep?" Cried an awed Relena. When she got a cold stare, Time spoke up. "Destruction was injected with genetics of an owl and a bat. She has a tendency to not sleep during the daytime due to her own human genetics, but not to sleep at night due to her animal instincts. Sometimes, though, she's out for two whole days, but we never know when that will happen." Looking skeptically at the violet-eyed assassin, Relena came to the conclusion that Destruction didn't need to eat much, either. 

"DAMN!" she cursed. Quarte looked slightly afraid of their pacifist leader, due to her loud outburst. "Don't you have **any** weaknesses?" At that, the other four assassins looked at Destruction…they were wondering the same thing. A light chuckling brought their attention to the door. There stood a white-haired old man. "Hotaru's only weakness is her natural tendency to be very protective of her friends and those close to her. You see, when the other scientists and I injected her with DNA from a female lioness and wolf, we wanted the strength, but we ended up getting her reliability on other people, just like how lionesses hunt. Her second weakness is that she will never be a normal person, assassin or not." At the sound of her father's voice, Hotaru's head snapped up, eyes full of hatred. Despite the handcuffs, she still struggled. True, she wanted to be caught, but with her father in the building, would prove difficult to complete her plan. Sending helpless pleas towards her other tied up friends, Destruction sadly noted that they were in the same predicament as her. Professor T. walked up to Hotaru, but stopped when he felt the cold metal of a gun against his neck. 

"Don't touch her." A cold voice commanded. Looking back, he shrugged and pushed Heero's gun away. "Why do you bother protecting an assassin?" he asked. "She has spared my life several times." Was his reply. Sauntering out of the room, Hotaru's father took one last look at the group and then left, letting the door bang shut behind him. Blaze and Time, who were sitting close to her, heard a low, deep, growl erupt from Hotaru's throat. Surprised, they stared at her. "He's right, you know." Came her soft monotonous voice. "I'll never be normal, and I'll never be truly happy. I have no life…my life was created to fit those that created me." Looking sadly at her friend, Bunny spat the carrot out of her mouth and said happily, "At least you don't get hungry!" Instantly, another carrot was thrust into her mouth the minute that she stopped talking. Glaring at Duo, Love said, "That's enough. You know that she hates carrots!" Grinning broadly, Duo replied, "Her code name doesn't say that!" 

Relena had an evil look in her eyes. "Before we turn you over to the police, I'm going to torture your friends, as no matter what else I do, you won't be hurt." Eyes widening, Hotaru looked at Time and said, "I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I promise to make her pay for whatever she is going to do." Smirking, Relena motioned for the other pilots to take them to the gym. Inside, Hotaru saw a huge tank filled…and it looked more like a swimming pool, only that the sides were clear and made of glass. "Miss Destruction, I will give you twenty minutes to save each of your friends. First, let's put Blaze into the water. Love cringed. Blaze was a major pyro and hated large bodies of water, even small lakes. Being strapped to the bottom of the pool did not seem like good time for Blaze. As soon as the ropes were tied, Relena motioned for her servants to begin filling the tank. Blaze started struggling as the water reached her head, and Hotaru could see her friend suffering and gasping for air. An inhuman rage filled Hotaru, and with her altered strength, she tore apart her handcuffs and dove into the water. The moment that Hotaru entered the water, Relena's servants placed a large, thick, plastic plate over the pool, so that Hotaru would not escape so easily. Hotaru glared at the servants, before swimming towards her chained friend. Hotaru went behind Blaze, and hit her neck, causing Blaze to such in some water, obstructing her airways. She would pass out quickly. Untying her friend from the bottom, Hotaru swam quickly to the top, her lungs aching for air. As Hotaru's hand hit the plastic, something inside her clicked. Her grip on Blaze softened until it stopped and Blaze fell once more to the bottom of the pool. Time looked in shock, as Hotaru seemed to be having an inner battle with herself. Clawing at her head with her hands, Hotaru tried to stop the pain that her head was causing. Suddenly, the pain stopped and Hotaru floated in the water, curious. Suddenly she could breathe. Then, she remembered the training that the scientists gave her and her gaze hardened. Swimming quickly to the bottom, she pulled her friends to the top. Feeling her teeth grow sharp, Hotaru tore at the plastic, and it ripped, under the pressure of her ultra sharp teeth. Hotaru flipped out of the pool and set Blaze on the floor. Turning around to face Relena, Hotaru let out a growl, one that a lioness would give, and charged at her, intending to rip her head off. A hand shot out and stopped Hotaru, however. "Breathe, Destruction." Advised Time. Slowly walking back to her friend, she lifted up Blaze and began doing compressions on her, so that she would 'wake up.' 

"It's people like you that keep me from being human." Hotaru coldly said to Relena. Relena then retorted, "I don't know what you're talking about. But, I think that you need to answer a few questions. How can you breathe underwater, and why is it my fault?" 

Hotaru softly replied by motioning to the back of her ears. "I have something similar to gills. It is your fault because you are keeping me from being normal. I hate to say it, but it is also my job that is keeping me from being human. When I was 16, I had no need for my special talents, so they faded. For a while I thought I was normal. My eyes stopped seeing in the dark, I started eating and sleeping again. I lost my gills. My teeth grew normal. However, as soon as I started becoming an assassin, the animal instincts came back, this time stronger. I will never be normal, and this is partly your fault."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Hotaru." Looking at her father, Hotaru spat, "I thought you left." The mad professor chuckled. "I just wanted to see if the animals were still living inside you, is all. This saves me much time, Hotaru. When you come back, we won't have to inject you with those painful needles again."

(End of dream)

Hotaru woke up in a cold sweat. Her father had come back, and he still wanted to continue her training. Thinking of the brainwashing mechanisms that he could use, Hotaru shuddered and pulled her knees up, resting her arms on them. Rolling over her side, Hotaru got up and walked to the room next to her. Sitting next to her sleeping friend, she wondered what had happened. When Hotaru managed to escape with the other assassins, they had rushed home, to give proper treatment to Blaze.

While Hotaru was thinking, somehow, a purple light shot from Hotaru to Blaze, awakening her immediately. Looking at her hands in amazement, Hotaru whispered, "I think I just healed you…"

Blaze looked up at Destruction in awe. "You just healed me?" Getting a nod, Blaze added, "I don't suppose this has anything to do with your DNA altering, does it? I mean, this is definitely and inherited power…so what does that make you? A natural mutant? Don't worry, I suppose I am one also." Looking at her strangely, Destruction wondered what Blaze meant. "I have pyrokinesis…I also can't be harmed by fire. Here, let me show you." 

Blaze got up and walked over to her fireplace, and placed her hand through the fire. As she brought it out, Destruction noticed that a bit of fired stayed on her hand, and was coming together, forming a small ball. Blaze shrugged and then threw the ball back into the fire. 

Hotaru left the room, after promising to keep their natural abilities a secret. As she bumped into Setsuna in the hall, Setsuna asked her, "What are you doing in the hall at 3:02 in the morning?" Curious, Hotaru asked, "How did you know that it was three in the morning?" Shrugging, Setsuna answered, "I dunno, I just know what time it is, that's all." Raising an eyebrow, Hotaru walked past and went back into her room. Opening a file cabinet, she pulled out several folders, and went over the battle strategy for the next few weeks. Everyone was relying on her, she knew…but they didn't know the real mission. 

Watching Usagi and Duo flirt with each other during their missions made Hotaru's heart ache. Usagi would never be truly happy if she wasn't with Duo. True, Hotaru had altered the missions so that Usagi and Duo could spend more time together, but they could never truly **be** together. Making up her mind, Hotaru re-wrote the mission so that it could fit Usagi's hopeless love life. 

***Next day*** (In another kitchen…)

"Why is it that whenever we catch your little assassin group, you're always paired up with me?" Duo asked. Usagi didn't know either, but she had a bad feeling that Hotaru was behind this. The reason was that she always happened to be doing her part of the plan where Duo was patrolling. "So, babe, what do you like eating besides for carrots?" Grumbling, Usagi answered, "Ice cream." Perking up, Duo reached for the open refrigerator and took out some chocolate ice cream. "Want some?" he offered, taking two bowls off the table. "Yes, please!" Usagi happily answered. Hotaru was watching them eat ice cream in the ventilation shaft above them. Smirking, she noticed that Duo seemed happier in Usagi's company than with the company of his fellow pilots. When they finished eating, Hotaru poked her head through and said, "Hey Bunny, I'm breaking you out of here. Are you done?" Blushing, Duo scratched his head. "See you later, babe." Hugging him lightly, Bunny whispered, "Thanks for letting me go. I loved the ice cream." The rest of the day, Usagi was in a much happier mood…

Destruction looked sadly at the building in front of her. It seemed that her father always turned up whenever they were captured, but disappeared whenever she escaped. Looking around, she saw that the other assassins were talking. "Something wrong?" she asked, hoping that nothing was. Time and Love had nervous looks on their faces, so Destruction knew something was up. "Spill." She demanded, pretending to be angry, even though she couldn't pull it off. Giggling at Destruction's failed anger, Bunny said, "We were discussing the dream that we all had. It was about nine girls fighting, and a guy in a tux. They all had powers, and in the end, they were killed." Gasping, Destruction recognized the description as her own. "We'll figure this out later. But, for now, let's just get through this mission. Planning to get Love and Quarte together was the next step. While Blaze and Wufei were ignorant and stubborn about the obvious attraction, Love and Quarte were not. "Am I doing the right thing?" she softly asked herself. True, they were happy whenever they were together, but was she unintentionally hurting them in the future? They could never be together, and it might tear them apart. Shaking her head, she entered the building, reasoning that if her friends were hurt, then she would take the blame. 

"Time, what is our current status?" Minako asked. "The time is 5:38 and 47 seconds." Setsuna said, unconsciously. Setsuna's ability was by now very well known and she was most helpful to Destruction during the missions that required perfect timing. As they entered a hall, several officers appeared and started shooting them. Getting ticked off, Blaze held out her hand and immediately her hand erupted into flames, and she threw the fire at the soldiers, making a clear pathway to their destination. As they ran ahead, Destruction noticed that Love was dragging behind. "What's the matter?" she quietly asked. When Love pointed to her leg, Destruction saw the blood that the bullet caused. Pausing to stop, Destruction quickly pulled the bullet out and healed the wound, but left a little bit still unhealed. "Quarte can kiss what's left of it and make it all better," she teased.

They ran into the ballroom and were surprised when the door closed behind them. Destruction felt something move in the walls. "Walk towards the middle of the room, stay away from the walls." She commanded. As she watched her friends watching behind their back, protecting each other, Hotaru felt something pulse inside of her. Something was going to hurt her friends…and no one hurt her friends and got away with it. Hotaru smelled something, and her tongue began to change without her will. Time watched in wonder as Destruction's forked tongue flickered in and out, tasting the air. Destruction quickly said, "Hold your breath, it's sleeping gas." Searching for a way out, Hotaru walked along the walls and searching through the smoke. To her horror, when she got back to her friends, they had already passed out. Looking up, she noticed a cage start to come down from the ceiling. Picking up her friends one at a time, she moved them towards the walls, so that they would be hidden by the smoke. Before she could carry Bunny off to safety, the cage fell on top of her, trapping bunny and herself.

***In the room on the balcony, overlooking the ballroom***

"BUNNY!" Duo cried. Placing a hand on the frantic pilot, Quarte said, "They are assassins…and they have to be caught before more lives are taken. I'm sorry." 

"I'm letting the blonde one go…but I'm taking my daughter." Snapping his head towards the doctor, Heero coldly replied, "You'll do nothing of the sort." Relena looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Don't you care about me, hee-chan?" Throwing up inside, Heero looked away from his charge. "She could have killed me many times before, but she choose not to. She could have left me to be blind and unable to eat, but she chose to warn me. She could have left me to stand in a poison-filled room, but she led me to sit comfortably on a bed. I don't appreciate it when she is tortured." Pretending to understand, Dr. T nodded. Then, an evil grin filled his face. "Too bad. She's my daughter, and she needs to be punished for killing."

Walking out of the room, he added, "I don't want a boy like you to get involved with my daughter. Stay away from her."

Heero's POV (If these seem screwed up, SORRY! I don't know what to write here!)

"I'm such a fool for thinking that we could have been together…an assassin and a gundam pilot. I was such a fool for thinking that I was in love…it doesn't really exist. It's just another obstacle in my mission…I guess I failed. I thought that I was perfect…"

Quarte's POV

"Heero seems so crushed…I wonder…does he care that much for Destruction? Will Love and I turn out the same way?"

Duo's POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Heero has a little crushie on a deadly assassin…but, then again, so do I…"

Wufei's POV

"Stupid Heero loves a stupid weak woman. Hmph. True, I look out for Blaze, but that doesn't make me weak…does it? 

Trowa's POV

"So, even the strongest fall in the pit of love…"(he's such a philosopher, lol) 

(A/N: That really **was** crappy! AHHHHHHHHHH! Don't worry, just keep reading, it gets better.)

***At the lab***

The tank was filled with yellow liquid. Hotaru was floating inside with cables stuck all over her. Many scientists were holding clipboards going through the checklist. (Instead of saying scientist #1, let's use A, B, C, D…and so on)

"Her body is functioning normally and there is no sign of physical fatigue." Said A, putting his clipboard on the table. B looked at the charts and said, "Her brain is functioning normally and there is no sign of mental fatigue." Her father chucked at the good news. "What about the animals?" he asked. A man holding a list read out, "She still has the wolf, lioness, spider, snake, owl, bat, cheetah, rabbit, fish, eagle, bear, and cat." D said, "She lost the dolphin, koala (lol), panther, tiger, the entire amphibian family, the entire canine family except the wolf, and most of the insects." "THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" yelled the professor, while kicking a chair over. "SHE NEEDS EVERYTHING!" sighing and rubbing his temples, the professor explained, "I have something big planned, and she needs everything. Contact the animal master and get the DNA altered now."

***At the mansion***

"Well girls, its back to us again…so, what do we do now?" Time asked. Bunny smiled and pointed to the game cube. "Now is no time for games, meatball head! We need to figure out a way to get Destruction back!" scolded Blaze. Love asked, "How did we get here anyway?" Time pointed to the note on the table, and the other three girls ran to read it. 

"Dear Bunny, Love, Blaze, and Time, it's a mega-bummer about what happened to your friend. You were lucky cause we convinced Relena to let you guys go. Heero had to threaten her with his gun, it was pretty funny…yeah so anyway, we found the address to your place from a scrap of paper in Time's purse. Did you know she has CHOCOLATE in there? Aww, don't worry, I didn't take any. We're going to go on a rescue mission to save your friend tomorrow. You can come if you want to. Quarte said that it would be a pleasure. The details are that we discovered that Professor T. is some psychopath and he wants to rule the world using his daughter as a weapon. I guess we're on the same side now, huh? The original mission was to kill the threat, the threat being Destruction, but you should have seen the fit that Heero threw! We ended up deciding to kill the Dr. instead. Meet us at the hotel at 12 for some lunch. Talk to you later, babes. ~Duo"

***The next day***

Setsuna, Rei, Usagi, and Minako stood at the entrance of the classy hotel. They recognized the building from one of their earlier hits, when they assassinated the peace leader staying there. A group of boys that were walking towards them caught their attention. "Duo! Over here!" Cried Usagi, waving hands in the air. From the distance, they could see Duo literally jump for joy as he ran towards them. 

As they went over the details, Setsuna immediately realized that it would take months before the operation could take place. Thinking quickly, she wrote out possible locations for the old colony. She saw Trowa doing the same, so they joined their lists. "By the way, my real name is Setsuna Meiou." Trowa shook hands with her, and resumed working. 

"So, Love, would you like something to drink?" Asked the ever so polite Quarte. Giggling at his manners, Minako replied, "Yes, please. My name is Minako Aino, but you can just call me Minako!"

"What's your name you weak woman? Can you even speak?" taunted Wufei. Rei glared at him and held out her hand. "My name is Rei Hino." As they shook hands, Rei's eyes gleamed as her hand began to sprout fire. Wufei immediately withdrew his hand and was shaking it out, trying to cool it off. Rei smirked.

***1 month later***

"What is her status?" Inquired Dr. T. C looked at the sleeping girl and said, "All the injections are completed. She has shown activity in all places." Looking at his daughter, he laughed at the sight she made. She had gills, owl eyes, a thin pair of wings, claws on her feet, a forked tongue, cat ears, a slight snout of panther, and glowed a slight gold color due to the firefly injections. True, she would scare off a normal person, but her appearance would resume to that of a human when he put the serum in her system. The scientists were thinking that they were done with the girl, so they started packing up all the supplies. "What are you doing?" asked Dr. T. "We're just getting started. My next goal is very simple. She will need the full DNA strands of all the instruments…I need her to **become** the animal, and then quickly be able to revert back to her normal form." Staring at him weirdly, the scientists dropped whatever they were doing. Only one dared to question. "That's not physically possible. Asking for that ability is like asking for the ability to morph into an animal. It's not possible! You're pushing her too hard!" A quick flick of the wrist, and the girl was awakened. "Hotaru." Dr. T commanded. "Hotaru, you will learn to become the animal that I ask of you." Hotaru nodded and answered, "Understood." He commanded for her to become human, and she did so. Her wings folded and merged back into her body, and all the other abnormalities disappeared, leaving the girl looking like a normal girl. Staring at her in shock, the other scientists looked at each other. "Become a lioness." He commanded. She nodded and got on all fours. Her eyes went blank and suddenly fur began to grow. A tail sprouted, and her eyes began to change colors. Her face pulled outwards as it changed into the sharp profile of the female lion. In two minutes, a full-grown lioness stood there.

Backing slightly towards the door, the scientists started edging away from the lioness. "How is that possible?" they asked each other. A small chuckle erupted from the professor's mouth. "With slightly altered DNA, my friends. This is what I want to accomplish. I want her to be able to change into any animal at will, and with her power I will rule the universe!" Stepping forward, a doctor proclaimed, "You are evil! I myself have a daughter, and I would never let something like this happen to her. Didn't you ever ask her if she wanted to do this? Don't you care about her at all?" The lioness walked up to him and sat down. To his surprise, a female, human, monotonous voice answered. "I was not brought up to give in to my emotions. What I want does not matter. I was chosen to take the place of a tame lioness. I should be honored that I was chosen." Staring at the professor in shock, the man yelled out, "YOU DISGUST ME! This is your daughter and you brainwashed her? Whatever happened to her memories?" The professor sighed. "Goodbye." The man turned around as he ran out the door. Making a mental note to visit Earth, he stopped by his home. When he reached there, he pulled his daughter and son into a warm hug. "Daddy loves you." He said. 

***9 months later***

The pilots and assassins sat at a round table, listening to a balding man speak. "I know where she is. I worked with her father. It was horrible what he did. He placed a memory device on her and it wiped out her memories. From there, she was given special emotional training. I haven't seen her smile. Dr. T said that he was going to use her as a weapon to take over the world. I have a daughter, and I know how it feels to be a father…it feels good. I don't understand why Dr. T is letting this happen to his daughter. What is even worse is that he brainwashed her and made her believe that she was an orphan. Here are the locations of the colony. Please save her." The man said, pulling out many documents. The man stepped out of the room and Heero reached for the papers. Standing up, he looked up at the others and said, "Mission accepted."

***At the colony***

"Now, Hotaru, I am putting you in this cage. You are to stay here until I call for you. Here is your dinner." Dr. T announced, throwing a chunk of raw meat at her. Walking over to it, she crouched and the next instant a tiger was gnawing at the cold steak. With her hearing, she heard someone open the door. Getting up, she turned into a snake and tasted the air. Frowning, or as much as a snake can frown, she discovered it to be an intruder. Making up her mind, she turned back into a tiger. If someone was going to harm her, she wanted to be able to defend herself. Walking close to the bars, her amber eyes bore into the man's head. 

Heero felt eyes on him, and saw a tiger. "Strange." He thought. "Why would they have a tiger?" At the sound of footsteps, he hid in the shadows. Dr. T and a bunch of other scientists entered. Releasing the tiger, they led her to a ring. Making it stay in the middle, a light went on and doctors sat around it, each ready to make notes. "Ready?" the doctor asked. Nodding her head, the tiger faced the other scientists. "Now, we will play the alphabet game. When I snap my fingers, you will turn into the animal that the scientists command you. No resisting. If you cause trouble, we will have to put you to sleep…"

Knitting his brows together, Heero leaned forward, curious as to what the doctor meant. Soon, the 'game' began. "Amphibian." The doctor commanded, while snapping his fingers. Heero's eyes widened as he saw a quick transformation between a tiger and a frog. "Must be some kind of robot," he reasoned. "Bear." "Snap." Where the frog once stood, a bear now towered over the doctors. Soon, the speed picked up. "Cheetah." "Snap." "Dog." "Snap." "Eagle." "Snap." "Falcon." "Snap." Heero watched as the 'robot' changed shape. "Enough. Now we will test your reaction skills. I saw an animal, you turn into it. We will be timing you."

Hotaru pushed her thoughts to the back of her head and focused on her assignment. The first animal was easy, that being a lioness, as that was her first form. Then, the commands became faster, confusing her. Shaking her head, she decided that she wasn't going to mess up. "Wolf." "Spider." "Snake." "Owl." "Bat." "Rabbit." "Cat." "Koala." "Firefly." The doctor paused while the firefly hovered in the air. Thinking of a way to trick her, he said the thing that she least expected. "Human." 

Heero saw that the girl paused, but then make up her mind. Flying down, the insect began to grow in size. Surprise washed upon him as he recognized the human figure. It was Hotaru Tomoe. "What happened to her?" he thought. As the scientists concluded the testing for that day, his anger burned as she was shoved into the cage and locked. Noticing the meat on the ground, Heero's eyes hardened their glare on Dr. T, even though he couldn't see it. The closed, and then locked, making it clear that they had left. Immediately, the girl turned back into a lioness and resumed eating her steak. True, her senses still detected a human in the shadows, but as long as he didn't bother her, she didn't mind. She was used to being spied on. As she finished, she walked to a corner and curled up, trying to get some sleep. Heero chose this minute to approach. After walking as close as he could, he whispered, "Hotaru?" Waking up from her two minutes nap, Hotaru eyed the human approaching her. 

Sitting up, she asked, "Who are you?" Surprised that the lioness could talk, Heero asked, "Heero Yuy." The lioness changed back into a human, then replied, "Am I supposed to know you? What are you doing here?" Reaching through the bars, Heero took her right hand, and held it, saying, "I'm getting you out of this hell-hole…Listen, I'll talk more, but let's get out of here before they get back!" he urged. Shaking her head, Hotaru said, "I am forbidden to leave this cage. I was chosen by the doctor to help him gain power and control. I am very vital to his plan, and to leave would also disobey his orders. Besides, I would have no where to go, and nothing to eat." Looking in disbelief at the girl, he wondered what they had done to her, besides the obvious. "Hotaru," he said softly, "you have a home with your friends. If you will come with me, you won't have to see the doctors anymore. We'll help you remember us." He whispered. Looking around her empty cage, and then into Heero's eyes, Hotaru withdrew her hand from his grasp. The next instant, a firefly was hovering in the air. "Lead the way." It spoke in his head. Letting a small smile escape his normal cold face, he ran towards the door, then held it open for Hotaru to fly out. When they got back to his gundam, she flew up with him and landed inside the cockpit. He flew his gundam into space, and then turned it around, facing the lab. Smirking, he pressed the a button, signaling for the explosives to blow up, and flew away. The next minute, however, the firefly transformed back to Hotaru, and then she was shaking. Looking up at her strangely, Heero placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her, and then his hand made his way to the back of her neck. Feeling something there, he pulled off a small round white disk and immediately the shaking stopped. As Hotaru fainted, Heero caught her. Having no where else to place her, he pulled her into his lap and flew off to Earth, where he would meet the others. 

Duo and Usagi were talking, but stopped when Quarte called for everyone's attention. "Ladies and friends, I hate to be the wet rag at the bonfire, but what I say is true. The moment that Hotaru gets back, we are no longer working together…we'll be on opposite sides again. I don't plan on seeing any of you ever again, unless you continue killing off leaders of the world. My hope is that you won't, at least then each of us could have a normal chance at a relationship. Before we say goodbye, however, it has been a pleasure meeting and getting to know all you pleasant ladies." After sitting down, Minako walked over to Quarte and started massaging his back. "You're worried, aren't you?" Quarte turned around. "About what?" he cheerfully asked. Minako raised an eyebrow. "You're worried that we wouldn't be able to talk again, and to eat Lunch together, aren't you?" Sighing, Quarte nodded. Minako walked around and lightly hugged him. "I won't forget you."

Heero pushed open the door and noticed that everyone was in the living room. Silently carrying Hotaru to the couch, he gently laid her on it and put a pillow under her head. Before he was bombarded with questions, he pulled out the small disk. "What is this?" he demanded. Bunny looked at it and gasped. Instantly all eyes were on her. Smiling a nervous smile, she gulped. "Uh…that's a memory suppresser. Hotaru used to make those for the missions. When I asked her how she knew how to make them, she said that when she was little, she saw them all the time she just mimicked the building of them. If that was on Hotaru, then she won't remember who we are…" Frowning, Heero confessed, "When I got her, she didn't know who I was. She was also saying all this crap about how she was trained to become a weapon used for world domination."

"Oh no…" Setsuna whispered. 

END (For now)


	5. Sorrowful goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Destructional Assassins

Hotaru woke up and when she sensed that she was surrounded, she immediately changed herself to be a bear, so that she could defend herself. Glaring at the other occupants in the room, she saw the boy, Heero, he called himself, and then strode over. 

"Who are they? Where am I?" Heero answered, "They are your friends, and you are in your mansion. Please change back." Hotaru looked at him, confused. "What are friends?" Usagi couldn't take it anymore. 

"Friends are people who you talk to whenever you feel down. Friends look out for each other. Friends share secrets and talk to you just because. **We** are your friends." Hotaru's head snapped to the right where Usagi was. "I have no friends, nor do I need any." Came her monotone answer. She then looked back at Heero. "You have a lot of explaining to do." 

Heero looked at the other pilots and shrugged. "Please sit down." Hotaru answered, "You can't command me to do anything." Setsuna's eyes widened. "How the heck are we going to get her back?" she whispered to Minako. Suddenly, Usagi jumped up. All eyes were on her again, and she exclaimed, "Maybe if we share our memories with her, she'll break the memory barrier and remember!" Duo nodded happily and added, "It's worth a try." 

So, it was decided that Setsuna would go first, as she did know the most about the assassin. Everyone cleared out of the room and left Setsuna and Hotaru alone. Setsuna poured herself a cup of tea, and then poured a second one, and offered it to Hotaru. Shocked, Hotaru transformed back to her human form and gingerly took the cup. "No one has offered me anything this civilized." She said. Setsuna looked at her with kind eyes and asked, "What did you eat for dinner?" Sighing, Hotaru told Setsuna that since she was required to be in her animal form most of the time, she was just given raw meat. Setsuna walked into the kitchen and retrieved a slice of chocolate cake and set it in front of Hotaru. 

"I'm sure you are wondering who I am…and why you are here. The professor has obviously given you a memory suppresser, and we are going to try to break the shield." And so the sharing began.

"I first met you in a club, where you were in need of money. I almost lost you when you agreed to sell yourself. I stopped you and you told me your life story. You were trained on a hidden colony…"

Thirty minutes later…

"After you finished talking, I agreed to hire you, and we went to the car. That's when I told you my name, Setsuna Meiou. My code name was Time, and you answered that your code name would be Destruction. We got to the mansion and you quickly met up with the girls. The day after, we had a mission to assassinate a peace leader, and you took it head on. We were so surprised by your tactics and strategy that we appointed you to be the one who organized the missions. You set so many new records for us. After each mission, we would normally take out a little boy called Jacob to the ice cream parlor for a victory celebration. You never liked milk, so you stayed away from the ice cream and got fruit slushies. Then, you started to get smarter, which amazed all of us. Your plans started to become more elaborate and involved getting caught several times. The first plan like that was at a peace conference. You made our part seem like it was very important, but in reality, all that we did had no purpose. You planned on getting us all caught and then breaking out. When you set the sleeping gas off, everyone was asleep, except for yourself. Speaking of sleeping gas, your sleeping gas had a very unique formula to it. You were immune to your gas, as you said that you were injected with the DNA of the animals that you used. Anyway, you got us out, and you also completed the mission. From then on, the missions became longer and harder for us to accomplish. I think that you planned the missions to be harder, so that we would get caught. You seemed to have a little humor for the situation, for we were always paired up with the same gundam pilots. A month after, each of us had strange dreams, and we discovered that it was the same one that the others had. We soon developed 'abilities.' These were natural, so to speak, for we didn't inject ourselves with anything. Rei could create fire and manipulate it, you had healing powers, Minako's presence would uplift our morale and keep us in top condition, and I could be a natural timer and tell you the specific time. We have yet to discover Usagi's ability, but we know that she has one. The strange thing was that on one of the missions, we all got caught and were brought to the same room. There, Relena Peacecraft questioned us. In the middle of the interrogation, your father stepped in. Heero threatened him, so he left. Relena put Rei into a tank filled with water and commanded you to retrieve her. It seemed impossible because you were handcuffed. Strangely enough, you art the handcuffs and dove into the water. You kept Rei from breathing and then swam to the top. But, there was a plastic lining that blocked you from escaping and from breathing. The next thing shocked us all. We later found out that you grew something close to gills and grew sharp fangs. In the missions following that, your father made his presence known, and we could all feel tension. A week after, we were in a mission, and we were put to sleep by sleeping gas. We later found out from the boys that your father took you back to the lab. From there we decided to rescue you. That was a year ago."

Setsuna concluded her memories and then called for Minako to enter the room. Minako bounded in and happily sat by Hotaru. Unnerved by Hotaru's cold stare, she began. 

"I joined our little group when Rei, Usagi, and you went to a club. I was there too and you met me and asked me to join you, which I did. It was pretty fun actually, cause I met the totally cute guy from the missions! He's in the other room right now, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I found out that you didn't need much sleep, so whenever I couldn't fall asleep, I would talk to you! Um…I remember! You always carried this laptop with you; it's in the other room! I could never read what you were trying to write, cause it was in some ancient language or something. Here, let me get it for you!" Minako ran across the room and pulled out her old laptop, covered with dust. Minako blew the dust away and set it in front of Hotaru. Nimbly, Hotaru turned her laptop on and began reading. Minako left the room to give her some privacy, but came back when Hotaru called out to her. 

"Please stay here." Requested Hotaru. Pleased with her polite manners, Minako went back and sat next to Hotaru. "I do not know who these people are. There are so many names…it's confusing." Minako nodded and said, let me help. Hotaru began listing out the names. "Usagi, Rei, Love, Blaze, Bunny, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, Duo, Trowa, Quarte, Wufei, and who are the gundam pilots?" Minako smiled. 

"That's easy! My code name is love, and Usagi is a fellow assassin with the code name Bunny. Rei is the other assassin with the code name Blaze. The gundam pilots are 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. For their real names, 01 is Heero, 02 is Duo, 03 is Trowa, 04 is Quarte, and 05 is Wufei." Hotaru nodded and then continued reading, now understanding who the people were. Minako sent in Rei as she skipped out of the room. As Rei closed the door behind her, she quickly glided over to her friend. 

"I have a secret to tell you." Hotaru looked up. 

"By the way, my name is Rei, code name Blaze." Hotaru nodded and then continued to listen. "You told me a long time ago that you had a hidden journal or something on your laptop. It had detailed records about every mission that you did, plus profiles on everyone that you encountered. Maybe you should check that out. Also, there are large file cabinets in your room, maybe you should read over the old strategies. I don't have anything different to tell you because whenever I was with you, the other girls were there, so our memories are basically the same. I think that Usagi might know more things though. I'll send her in." Rei ran out the door while Hotaru turned her gaze back to the laptop screen. As soon as Rei had mentioned the secret, Hotaru had opened the folder and was reading the accounts of the past missions and the profiles of her 'friends.' When she didn't hear anyone come in, she looked up and her eyes locked onto prussian blue eyes. 

***

Rei had walked to the room where everyone was waiting, and motioned for Usagi to talk to Hotaru. Before Usagi made it out the door, Heero stood up and blocked her from going. "Let **me** go." Came his monotone reply. Usagi nodded and sat back down while Heero silently made his way towards the living room.

Hotaru put her laptop aside and poured herself more tea. She strangely felt that Heero could provide her with slightly different information about herself. Heero sat in the chair opposite of her. 

"This was normally how we met. You were tied to a chair, and I was sitting in front of you, much like how I am doing now." He stated. Hotaru looked at her hands and she whispered, 

"I remember something about my hands." Heero smiled inwardly as he knew that they were making progress. "Your hands were normally tied in loose binds. I can remember the second time we met." 

"I was in a tall building and you were tied up to another chair. I asked you if I knew you, and you said that you did. That was very strange, because I couldn't remember when we met. Anyway, you threw the ropes at me and leapt over the chair, while kicking it at me. I fell and hit my head on the desk. When I woke up, I ran out of the room and into the hall. I saw that something had blown up the entire right side of the wall, and when I leaned over, you were falling, but it seemed like you knew what you were doing. Anyway, from then on, I always caught you, I always forgot to tie the ropes tighter; you would escape, then set off sleeping gas. This went on for a while, until we got to the peace conference."

Hotaru interrupted him. "Setsuna told me about that. I also read over my mission notes. You talked to me, and then I put you to sleep. It also says that one time when I awoke, you hadn't tied me, so I told you my name."

Heero nodded and added, "That's when I remembered the first time we met. It was when we were little kids. After you told me your name, the missions after that became easier on my part. I knew that you were going to get away anyway, so I just stalled you, not that I think you minded. I felt myself change whenever I was around you, and I think that was when I started to get back some of my emotions, I think. I felt like that was the same with you, because when I first met you, you were cold, and you didn't care a bit about me. I remember one of the last missions that you did. I woke up, and you asked me if you had woken me up, which startled me a bit considering that you really shouldn't care. Then, you made preparations so that the dangerous substances that you filled the air with wouldn't harm me. Once, you filled the place with an airborne virus, but you gave me the vaccine a week before you did the mission. I was a bit weak after injecting myself with it, but it saved my life. That's it for now. We, the pilots, need to get back to our house, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hotaru nodded and waved her good-byes to Heero. 

Five minutes later, Minako came back into the room. "Hotaru?" Asked Minako. Hotaru's eyes lifted and she gave a small smile. "Hotaru, whom do you love?" Hotaru sighed, answering, "I do not know. The animal instincts are telling me that I really like someone, while the blasted memory device won't allow me to remember. May I ask you whom you love?" Minako giggled like a schoolgirl and happily said, "Quarte Winner." Hotaru shrugged and then replied, "So that's why…"

When she saw Minako's confused look, she then continued. "I was reading over the past missions and I noticed that I planed everything in pairs. I had researched where the pilots would be doing their shifts and molded the missions around them. Tell me…does Setsuna love Trowa? Does Rei love Wufei? Does Usagi love Duo?" Hotaru suddenly felt like this was very important to her. Minako giggled again. 

"It's all true. Just do yourself a favor…and don't tell anyone that you planned this! Sure, I bet that we all enjoyed your help, but it can be quite embarrassing…"

It was 4 in the morning when Hotaru finished reading her basic notes. There were still four more folders of information that she had to read, plus the files in the cabinets. But, that could wait, she thought. She gingerly stepped up the stairs and took a good look around the place. Finally reaching the bedrooms, she began letting her fingers trace the designs on the walls. She passed a door with a red plaque that said, "Blaze." She passed by three others that had the names Bunny, Time, and Love on them, with their respected color. Reaching the last room, she noticed that the plaque that read, "Destruction." Seemed to have collected quite a lot of dust. Gingerly putting her hand around the doorknob, she opened the door and slipped in. As her eyes gazed around the room, she admired her own decorative skills…it had a lot of simplicity. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When she got out, she changed and got into her warm bed. 

***In Hotaru's Dream*** (Hotaru is Hotaru1 and the dream Hotaru is Hotaru2…got it?)

She's walking in a large room with purple tile. There is a thick white mist covering the floor. Hotaru1 looks down and sees herself wearing a purple silk gown and feels a tiara on her head. She continues walking forward as her heals click on the ground. Then, a large throne appeared, and a woman holding a glaive was seated in it. Hotaru1 felt like she was in the presence of royalty, so she bowed slightly. At that, the princess giggled saying, "Do not bow down to what is yourself." Clearly confused, Hotaru1 took a step closer and meekly asked, "Who are you?" The princess leaned forward and answered, "I am you. You are I. I am the crown princess of Saturn, gifted with powers dealing with destruction and rebirth. You are the crown princess of Saturn, gifted with powers dealing with destruction and rebirth. I have a brother. You have a brother. My brother is the crown prince of Saturn gifted with the powers of death. You have a brother that is the crown princess of Saturn that is gifted with the powers of death. Do you follow?" Slowly, Hotaru1 shook her head, still trying to contemplate that she was talking to herself. Eventually though, she got the hang of it. "So, what am I doing here? I mean, since I don't know, and you are me, then you must not know as well." She said, trying to reason everything out with logic. The other Hotaru2 shook her head. "I am here to revive your past memories about the Silver Millennium. You have to wait for the other two future me's to talk to you…does that make sense?" Cocking her head to the side, Hotaru1 shrugged. "Worth a try." Hotaru2 lifted her glaive and placed the very tip of the blade to Hotaru1's forehead. There, a bright symbol of Saturn gleamed bright, while it brought forth memories that she had no knowledge about. When the light died down, Hotaru1 looked up at Hotaru2 and said, "Thank you." Hotaru2 smiled and said; "Anytime…say hello to dear Shinigami for me, okay? I haven't seen him in a good thousand years, for he is guarding the gates of Hell with Hades." Hotaru1 nodded and exited the room, when she woke up. 

***End of Dream…duh***

Hotaru bolted upright as she remembered her dream…and the Silver Millennium. She walked over to the mirror and noticed that the sign of Saturn had begun to fade. She shrugged…it would be much easier to explain. One thing still bothered her, and it was that she had no idea what had happened between her previous life. She stepped outside to read over the materials in her laptop. As she turned it on, she heard footsteps and she saw a light go on in the kitchen. Interested, Hotaru got up and walked into it, when she saw Setsuna. 

"What time is it?" She asked, voice a bit groggy. Setsuna looked at her and said, "Still before sunrise. You have about 43 more minutes left. If you want the exact time, it is 6:42 in the morning. How did you sleep?" Hotaru knitted her brows together as she answered, "I had a very interesting dream. It dealt with the past, although I am not sure if it is real or not." Setsuna walked over to where she was sitting and pushed a mug of coffee into Hotaru's hand. "To wake you up." She explained. 

"I also had an interesting dream. It was about planets at war, and a certain planet intrigued me…Pluto." Hotaru's head snapped up at the mention of planets. "Is it possible?" she thought to herself. Making up her mind, she ventured, "Was there anything, by any chance, something about crown princesses with powers over certain elements?" Setsuna looked into her purple eyes and whispered, "You look like someone from my dream." Hotaru looked at Setsuna's familiar green hair and meekly asked, "Pluto?" the same time that Setsuna asked, "Saturn?" The moment that they each registered what the other had said, smiles lit their faces as they hugged each other, glad to have found someone that they knew from their past. Ten minutes later, the other three girls walked in on Setsuna and Hotaru talking about the past. 

"Um…correct me if I'm wrong, but did one of you say something about the Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked. Rei and Minako looked at her like she was crazy. "That's what I want to know!" They exclaimed at the same time. Setsuna and Hotaru studied the three girls intently. Setsuna asked Hotaru, "Does Usagi seem a bit like the Moon Princess?" Usagi turned her head to Setsuna. "How do you know about that?" Rei suggested, "Maybe we should all sit down…"

Ten minutes later

"So, we have it all sorted out." Hotaru analyzed. 

"Usagi is indeed the Moon Princess, Minako is Venus, Rei is Mars, Setsuna is Pluto, and I am Saturn. We all got our memories by dream…is that correct?" The other four girls nodded their heads. 

"This is all too weird…" she whispered to herself. 

"This is very awkward. First, you are trying to help me remember my past from this time period, while I remember my past from another time period. Well, since I knew you all then, I guess I can trust that what you tell me it true…" Hotaru announced to the other people in the room. 

"We have made a breakthrough!" observed Minako happily. 

"Let's get ice cream with Jacob to celebrate!" shouted an ecstatic Usagi. Hotaru laughed out loud at Usagi's enthusiastic outbreak. Setsuna patted Hotaru on the shoulder. 

"It makes me so happy to hear you laugh and smile again." 

***Outside the ice cream parlor*** 

"So, Taru doesn't remember me at all?" sobbed a crying Jacob. All their hearts went out to the devastated boy. Feeling as if she had done this many times, Hotaru squatted down and ruffled Jacob's hair. 

"I don't remember you, but if you tell me about yourself, then I will! The other girls told me about themselves and I remember them!" She said, encouraging. It really wasn't a lie since she did remember them…from another time. She stood up and took Jacob's hand and led him inside. 

"Well, I love chocolate ice cream, just like Bunny!" Jacob told Hotaru. Curious, she asked him a question. "Jacob, why do you call Usagi by her code name?" Grinning with chocolate outlining his lips, he happily answered, "Bunny was way easier for my to remember, so I just stuck with it. I dunno…I'm just used to calling her that. Hey, Taru, have I been a bad?" Smiling softly, Hotaru shook her head no. 

"You have been a very good boy, and this is not your fault. Do you remember those mean men that beat me up a while back? It's their fault." Grinning, he said, "You remember!" Setsuna was about to tell him that she discovered the incident by reading her laptop, but Hotaru stopped her. "Yes, Jacob. I remember. **But**, I don't remember everything." Glancing quickly at her watch, she added, "How about we get you another ice cream cone and walk you back? I need to be back home soon." Jacob nodded as Usagi slid off the booth to order another scoop of chocolate ice cream. 

"Cute kid." Hotaru mused, as Setsuna drove them back the mansion. 

When Hotaru got back, she went to her room to read some more files from her cabinet. In the kitchen, Setsuna was making a phone call. "Trowa? We're back home, so you can come over now. I love you, too." She added, blushing.

Trowa walked into the living room where Hotaru was waiting. He sat down across from her and her mind flickered to Heero, though she did not know why. 

"Is there anything special that you remember about me?" Hotaru asked. Trowa leaned back, in thought. He opened his eyes and then nodded to Hotaru. He put his elbows on the table, clasp his hands, and leaned forward, concentrating. Suddenly, in Hotaru's mind, Trowa's voice spoke to her. It was then that she figured out why he was supposedly silent…he had telepathic abilities. 

"One time Heero came back from one of his shifts. He said that you had given him a needle that contained a vaccine. You healed the wound that the needle had made. When I saw you, you were cold and uncaring, but after a few more encounters, I could tell that you had changed. During the next missions, keeping all of us was like one of your priorities; you made sure no one could harm us."

Hotaru nodded, while adding, "I read over past mission strategies and they all mentioned keeping you all from dying. There was this one time when I was ordered to kill all in the building to prevent witnesses. I took the helicopter and loaded the five of you in it and put the helicopter on autopilot to return you all to your home. I wrote down that since you were no longer in the building, I did not have to kill you."

Trowa agreed, "That is why I believe that you changed."

Trowa stood up and started to walk towards the room that the others were in. "Thanks, Trowa." Hotaru thanked. Trowa turned around and nodded. Quarte was next.

"Hello Miss Hotaru. Would you like some more tea? I must say, Setsuna makes very good tea." Hotaru smiled and replied, "Thanks, but no thanks, Quarte. I think I have drank very much tea in the past two days to last me a while." 

"Very well. We are natural enemies. You, an assassin; me, a peacekeeper. I want to thank you for letting me meet Minako, and for that I am so blessed. Without your interference, Minako and I would have never been able to talk, and to fall in love. But, it cannot last."

At those words, Hotaru felt like her entire body was crumbling. She quickly asked Quarte to leave and to let her think things over, which Quarte hesitantly did. She rolled over to her side and brought her legs up on the sofa. Closing her eyes, she recalled a few sentences that she had typed out in the past on her laptop.

"Am I doing the right thing? The girls are happy whenever they are with the pilots, but am I unintentionally hurting them in the future? They can never be together, and it might tear them apart when they realize that they can never be together. If her friends get their hearts broken, then I will take the blame." 

***Next day***

"Did anyone have anymore interesting dreams?" asked Minako. Hotaru numbly nodded.

"Sailor Scouts. I was Sailor Saturn, The Messiah of Silence, and the bringer of the feared silence."

"I was Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, Super Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos."

"I was Sailor V, Sailor Venus, and the Senshi of Love and Beauty."

"I was Sailor Mars and the senshi of the flames."

"I was Sailor Pluto, keeper of Time."

Hotaru looked over at her companions. "I wonder if I am ever going to get my complete memories…I mean, from what we know now, the next time period that we were sent was this one, so that means that no one will be visiting you in your dreams. Is that the same with me? Am I ever going to know what happened to me?" Giving a comforting pat on the back, Minako shrugged and said, "Why waste time wondering? I want to be with Quarte for as long as I can." Hotaru stood up and quickly excused herself. She remembered reading something that she wrote on her laptop. According to her entries, she had another plan. Quickly, she uploaded the file and printed it out, making sure not to touch it directly so that her fingerprints would not be on the paper. Folding the paper carefully underneath her gloves, she slid the paper into an envelope and walked out of the mansion. Vaguely, she remembered where the police station was, so transformed into a falcon and carried the envelope in her talons. She flew over the building and dropped the envelope on an officer's head. By the time the officer looked up, she was already out of sight. When she got back, she was shocked to see that everyone was there. 

"What's going on, Puu-mama?" She asked, using her past nickname. Setsuna explained, "We never did finish sharing our memories with you." Rei chirped in, "Yeah, Odango Amata still has to tell you her part. Then, Fei-chan needs to talk to you." "Hey! What about me?" complained Duo. Shushing him, Usagi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "If you don't talk to Hotaru, then that means more time with me!" Hotaru felt her lioness senses overwhelming her body as she could feel Usagi's obvious happiness. The instant that Hotaru's mind thought about having to separate them, she unknowingly growled and transformed into a wolf, and stalked out of the room.

"What is the matter with Miss Hotaru?" asked Quarte. Setsuna looked up from her chess game with Trowa and answered, "She is torn. It is best if she is left alone for a while." Heero looked out the window and saw a very depressed looking cat. Walking out to the backyard, he sat on one of the benches, observing the cat. When the cat noticed his presence, it slowly walked to his feet. Heero picked it up and set it in his lap, stroking the fur gently. 

"Hotaru, don't worry. The others will find a way to overcome the obstacles and they won't get hurt. You have to trust me." The cat rested her head on Heero's arm as he continued. "It may seem like they are in pain at first, but they will find a way to get together again." Hotaru jumped off his lap and landed gently in the space next to him. The next second Hotaru de-transformed. 

"Thanks Heero." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Standing up, she waited for Heero to follow her. So, the two of them walked back to the rest of the group and the memory sharing continued.

***One month later***

Hotaru was at the gym training with her glaive. "Darn it! Why can't I remember! We've done everything that we can to try to revive my memories, but as for now I have no freaking clue whom the heck I am! All I know is what the others told me…that isn't enough! I don't know if I'm some psychopath killer, or a caring friend. This is **not** good!" With that, she threw up her glaive, which was sucked into her sub-space pocket, transformed into a dove, and then flew up to her bedroom. She was exhausted from not sleeping at all the past week, and she was thankful that the others were on dates. Sighing, she threw the covers over herself and dreamed a dreamless sleep.

"That was so much fun, Duo! We should go miniature golfing again!" exclaimed Usagi, while wrapping her arm around his. Duo looked down and answered, "Anytime, babe."

"Where's Hotaru?" Rei asked. Looking around, Wufei turned back to Rei and said, "She can take care of herself. As for you…" With that, he dipped her and she smiled. "You can't even keep your feet on the ground!" He used his other hand to pick up her feet and he set her down gently on the couch as he sat down next to her.

"Quarte, would you like some more tea? Um…Quarte? Where are you?" asked Minako, head searching for her blonde lover. A pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes as a voice said, "Guess who?" Minako spun around and faced him. "I'll never forget you, Quarte." She sealed her promise with a kiss.

"Stalemate." Announced Setsuna, signaling the end of the chess game. Trowa asked, "Since we tied…in a way we both won. When would you like to collect your bet?" Setsuna stood up and walked over to him whispering, "Now." Trowa gave a rare smile and stood up as well. Cupping her face with a hand, his other arm slinked around her waist. Setsuna leaned forward, as did Trowa, as their lips met, and held. 

Heero was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, observing everyone. One leg was propped up as his elbow rested on his knee, and the other leg was laid out. Leaning back against the wall, he searched the room. A sudden movement caught his eye. A small dove was seated on a branch, looking in. As he kept his gaze on Hotaru, he noticed that she was looking around the room. When she had enough, she flew away. Knitting his brows together, he walked out to the backyard once more. Surprised when he heard human crying, he quickened his pace as he ran to the site of the crying. Shocked, he saw Hotaru huddled in a ball, crying bitterly. Walking up to her, he sat down next to her and put his arms around her, providing comfort…for what, he didn't know. Hotaru sat up and looked at his prussian blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "What for?" Hotaru sighed and answered, "For crying…for messing up everyone else's life." Heero stood up and helped Hotaru get up as well. Taking his hands, Hotaru held them, and then looked up at him once more. "Heero…We must never see each other ever again. She…my memories…they're back…you should go." Hotaru dropped his hands and took off running back to the mansion. Heero walked over to the bench and sat stiffly, staring into the blue sky above. 

The door opened and all eyes were on her. Walking over to where Minako and Quarte were happily kissing, she put a hand on Minako's shoulder. "I am so sorry." Walking back to the center of the room, she announced, "Thank you all for helping me. It is greatly appreciated. I…I apologize for ruining your lives. I apologize for my wishful thinking, that everything would be all right. I apologize for making you go." She transformed to a small firefly and flew out of the room, but they didn't see her come right back in and rest on the banister, watching everyone.

"I guess this is goodbye." Whispered Setsuna. Walking Trowa to the door, he reached down and gave her a farewell kiss, the other boys doing the same. Tears fell down Minako's cheek, and with each tear, Hotaru felt her heart crumble, making her feel like a monster. When Usagi's kiss ended, she wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and Duo pulled her close. "I'll miss you, babe." Wufei looked into Rei's eyes and whispered, "I'll never forget you, onna… **my** onna…" Rei broke down and cried onto his shoulder, and he held her for support. Heero walked in from the backyard and out the door. Taking a last look behind him, his eyes noticed the firefly. He put a hand to his lips, and held up his hand towards the firefly. He pulled out a letter and set it on the table. Motioning the other boys to follow suit, he left, never to return again. The four girls crowded around the door, watching their loved ones leave them behind. Not one of them looked back, for they knew that the tears would make them stay. Hotaru watched all with sorrowful eyes, cursing herself every second. Noticing the note, Usagi picked it up and read the name. "Hotaru…this is for you." Flying towards her, she transformed back to a human and took the letter. Sitting down on a chair, she opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Hotaru, goodbye doesn't mean forever. ~Heero."

End!


	6. Mission Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Destructional Assassins ***CONCERT LATER!!!!! ALL OUT MISSION NOW!!!!!!!***

A/N: I know that you all wanted another all out mission, so here is **the big one**…

"I have a plan everyone." Hotaru announced to the group. She handed out some folders and everyone looked at the contents. Setsuna frowned as she read over the plan. "What do you mean that this is the last mission?" Hotaru shook her head and answered, "Don't worry about it. You all have your checklist. Get going. I have written out directions so that mission briefing is not necessary. I need to tie up loose ends." With that, Hotaru grabbed her backpack and walked out to the garage and drove off. 

The girls nodded and walked down to the basement. They had to be extremely careful with their packing. 

(A/N: I realize that in the past mission, many items went unused, such as parachutes, but let me assure you, you will 'see' everything used in this mission!)

Setsuna looked at her checklist. "I need a laser reader, a disk, a metal detector shield, an x-ray shield, a plane ticket, spare wires, a formal gown, mind modifiers, parachutes, some rope, handguns, knives, communicators, smoke bombs, daggers, a body suit, tear gas, mace, a containment system, a life, and a love." 

Rei looked at her checklist and saw that she needed pliers, flares, a disk, a metal detector shield, an x-ray shield, a plane ticket, spare wires, a formal gown, mind modifiers, parachutes, some rope, handguns, knives, communicators, smoke bombs, daggers, a body suit, tear gas, mace, a containment system, a life, and a love."

Minako started packing her items. She smiled when she saw that she would need climbing equipment again…this would be fun for her. "Let's see. I will need climbing equipment, screwdrivers, a disk, a metal detector shield, an x-ray shield, a plane ticket, spare wires, a formal gown, mind modifiers, parachutes, some rope, handguns, knives, communicators, smoke bombs, daggers, a body suit, tear gas, mace, a containment system, a life, and a love."

Usagi put her list on the table as she began altering the items. "I need my carrot explosives, a disk, a metal detector shield, an x-ray shield, a plane ticket, spare wires, a formal gown, mind modifiers, parachutes, some rope, handguns, knives, communicators, smoke bombs, daggers, a body suit, tear gas, mace, a containment system, a life, and a love."

(A/N: If this was a movie, you would see five screens pop up and you would see all the assassins doing what I am describing…this is the pre-mission…remember, the mission starts when Destruction turns on the communicator.)

The next day, everything was set and ready. Every three minutes Setsuna spoke the time. 

6:00-four alarms rang, signaling the movements of four people heading for the shower.

6:03-Destruction finished setting the table and started placing the food there.

6:06-four people got out of the shower and got changed.

6:09-four cheerleaders walked towards the kitchen and started eating while Destruction did their hair.

6:12-four cheerleaders were done eating and went upstairs to brush their teeth

6:15-four cheerleaders put glitter in their hair and tied ribbons in their high ponytails.

6:15-Destruction got into her black body suit

6:18-four cheerleaders checked their makeup

6:18-Destruction tucked her cell phone into her bag along with a small box with a red button

6:21-four cheerleaders did last minute alterations to their skirts and tops. 

6:21-Destruction loaded the bags in the car

6:24-four cheerleaders got their athletic bags and headed towards the garage.

6:27-five assassins stood in a circle, holding hands, concentrating on the mission

6:30-the circle broke as Destruction ran to her car and sped off

6:30-four cheerleaders began the drive to the airport

6:42-Destruction reached the docks and began unloading the bags from her car to the boat

6:51-four cheerleaders reached the airport and activated their shields

6:54-four cheerleaders presented their plane tickets and entered the plane

7:00-Destruction set the coordinates on the boat and set it on autopilot. As the boat began to drive away, Destruction jumped back to the shore.

7:00-the plane took off towards France

7:03-Destruction got on her private jet and flew towards New York

7:03-Love took her bag and entered the bathroom on the plane

7:03-Time took her bag and started making her way to the cockpit

7:03-Bunny took her bag and walked to the back of the plane

7:03-Blaze walked to the middle of the aisle

7:06-Love took out her screwdriver and began re-wiring the lighting system

7:06-Bunny and Blaze activated their smoke bombs and tear gas

7:06-Time took out her daggers and slit the throats of the two pilots

7:09- Love got back to her seat

7:09- Time cleaned up and locked the cockpit behind her

7:09-Bunny placed a carrot in the back of the plane and set the detonation time

7:09- Blaze gets back to her seat

7:12- the smoke and gas start to fade

7:30- the four assassins walk towards each of the four emergency exits

7:33-the carrot blows up as the four assassins open the door and leap out

7:36-the four assassins join together in the air, linking arms. 

7:39-the four assassins let go of Love as she dives down to meet the helicopter

7:42-the three assassins activate their parachutes

7:45- Love pilots the helicopter towards New York 

7:54- Time instructs the other two assassins to ditch their parachutes. They activate the hidden jet-packs

8:00-Time breaks off from the group after synchronizing their watches

8:12-Time reaches the boat and drives off towards New York 

8:12- Bunny and Blaze split as they both dive into the Atlantic Ocean, only to come up to the surface courtesy of their hidden rides 

8:30-all assassins reach New York at different location

8:33-Destruction enters the hotel and goes to their room

8:39-Love enters the hotel and goes to their room

8:42-Time enters the hotel and goes to their room

8:45-Blaze and Bunny enter the hotel and goes to their room

8:48-Destruction hands them their gowns and they quickly changed

8:51-Destruction puts her earrings in and turns on the communicators.

(A/N: **Now** the mission begins…oh boy…what am I getting myself into? This is going to be so hard for me to think up!)

Alright…so, expect the next chapter in a few hours, I promise I will have the next chapter out before today ends, okay? Come on…this is four chapters in a day!!!!! (The chapter before this, this chapter, the mission, then the concert…cut me some slack here and REVIEW!)


	7. Mission Accomplished?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Alright people…since I am going to be typing around 30 pages of this story within three hours, you had **better** be reviewing this! I hate to have to say, "If I don't get #___ reviews, then you won't get the next chapter!" But, if I have to, I will. Anyway, on with the story…geez, you had better be happy…

Destruction Assassins-Chapter 7 (GEEZ!)

As Destruction flipped the communicator on, Love asked, "What was the point of blowing up the plane if we could have just gotten here by boat?" Destruction turned around and pointed to her head. Getting the message, Time answered, "Think about it, Love. If we didn't blow something big up, your boyfriend won't keep an eye out for you. He wouldn't know that we were coming and he won't be expecting you." Still unsure, Love slowly nodded, agreeing anyway. 

"Let's do this!" Bunny exclaimed. She tucked in an extra dagger and packed her purse.

At 09:00:00, five girls exited their room and went their separate ways.

(A/N: Each girl is doing their own thing so I will follow each person until a certain time)

~LOVE~

At 09:00:00 Love took a taxi to the convention. She reached the embassy at 09:12:23. Making sure that her dress won't get caught, she began climbing up the side of the building, making sure not to be seen. She got to the 63rd floor at 09:32:03. Flipping over the edge of the building, she stashed her equipment along the edge. She opened the hatch at the roof and climbed down the ladder where she met two guards when it was 09:35:48. Smirking, she pulled out her handguns and shot the two before she could get hurt. Making her way across the top floor, she found the lighting system. Placing her disk into the machine, she uploaded the data into the main computer at 09:37:10. She ran back to the roof and jumped off, abandoning the equipment. As she was a few feet away from hitting the ground, she quickly pulled the chord of her parachute package and landed gracefully on the ground at 09:40:00. 

~TIME~

At 09:00:00 Time started the walk to the convention. She reached the embassy at 9:21:52, being the speed walker that she was. When it was 09:23:32, she walked into the reception hall and approached an officer. Smiling sweetly, she ran her hand across his cheek, flirting. When he wasn't looking, she reached up with her other hand towards his neck. She got the mind modifier to start working at 09:28:29. At 09:30:23, she noticed that Trowa had entered the building as well as the other pilots. She watched as the officer called a few other officers from their stations and reassigned them positions at 09:33:58. Laughing, she entered the basement and kicked open the door. When her laser reader started beeping loudly, she waited until it was 09:36:39. She ran in and found the main electrical box. Opening it, she rewired the system and then closed the box. Looking around, she saw the computer nearby and uploaded her new information from her disk at 09:40:00.

~BLAZE~

At 09:00:00 Blaze also took a taxi to the convention. After paying extra money, she successfully bribed the driver to get her within five minutes. She paid thirty dollars to the grinning driver at 09:04:59. Taking an elevator to the fifth floor, Rei got rid of the security guards by throwing her knives at the hearts of the police. She gained access to the security room at 09:09:23. Using her pliers, she cut the wires that connected to the ventilation system at 09:10:34. Carefully rewiring the security cameras, she spent the next few minutes wiping out the tapes. When she finished, it was 09:17:23. Backup officers came up behind her and she pulled out her hidden handgun and shot rounds at 09:19:36. Searching the bodies, she retrieved the keys to the computer. Hastily, she uploaded the information from her disk into the computer and waited for the security system to freeze for a few moments. During those moments, she turned off the lasers that blocked entrance to the roof. At 09:25:28, she cooled the ventilation system so that her assassin friend could be able to get through. At 09:30:23, she noticed Wufei and the others enter the building. Sitting down, she watched through the screen. Looking down at her watch, she quickly got up and worked on the lasers for the electrical system. When she finally finished decoding the password, the lasers shut off at 09:36:39. She began walking down after her watch read 09:40:00

~BUNNY~

At 09:00:00 Bunny ran from the hotel and tried to hail a taxi. When she failed to get one, she hot-wired a motorcycle with some of her wires. Sitting awkwardly in her dress, she rolled her eyes and hiked her dress up. Grinning, she sped off towards the embassy. At 09:06:23, Bunny leapt off the motorcycle and walked into the building, trying to act as normal as possible. Getting to the 7th floor at 09:08:02, she threw her knives and daggers at the men blocking the door. Entering the room, Bunny wondered how Destruction could stand the cold and windy room. Walking towards the center, she knelt down and started pushing the buttons for the computer to open. At 09:10:34, the entire system cooled off, all the wind fading. Thanking Blaze through her communicator, she proceeded to upload the information on her disk. She sprayed her mace into the eyes of a man who tried to sneak up on her at 09:11:56. She stood up and suddenly she thought, "Hm…I finished early…," Yelling into her communicator, she paged Destruction. "Destruction here. What do you want?" Sighing slightly, Bunny exclaimed, "I FORGOT TO MEMORIZE MY PLAN AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Bunny could hear Destruction hit her head on the wall. "Um…just kidding?" she tried meekly. Bunny cringed as a low growl was heard through her communicator. "This is not the time to be joking around, Bunny. I'm in a tight spot. I need you to get to the 3rd floor **now**. I could use some back up, and since you have nothing else to do, you can give me a hand." Destruction scolded. Jumping over the pile of dead officers, Bunny got back in the elevator and reached the 3rd floor at 09:16:23. Pulling out her gun, she shot some soldiers who were trying to escape. Walking towards her comrade, she heard Destruction whisper, "They saw me transform…they cannot live to tell about it." Nodding she grabbed her rope. Thanking Duo's lessons on the rodeos, she made her rope a lasso and starting trapping soldiers that were hurrying out the door. When they killed off the soldiers, it was 09:32:52. "Lassos?" Destruction questioned. Shrugging slightly, Bunny answered, "Duo took me to a rodeo and he convinced the cowboys to teach me how…" Bunny headed towards the first floor at 09:40:00 while Destruction disappeared into the shadows.

(A/N: This mission takes place during a formal luncheon and meeting…hence the dresses. Keep track of time.)

***Meanwhile***

Heero passed by a cat outside the building. Swearing that it winked at him, he made a double take. Duo saw this and scoffed saying, "Dude, it's not Hotaru. Get over it, she's not here!" Quarte turned around and noted, "I beg to differ. Do you remember that report of the airplane bombing? That could have been them." Heero felt a tugging at his arm and glared down at Relena who was making kissing faces at him. Feeling his face turn green, he quickly looked away. "Why do you care about her, Hee-chan? Don't you love me? Huh, Hee-chan? You are coming to my party, aren't you, Hee-chan?" Wufei shook his head as he started to walk into the building. They had gotten so used to Relena's ramblings that none of them paid further attention. Heero convinced himself that the cat was indeed a normal cat. Turning his head to look back at it, he saw it walk into the bushes. A second later, a white dove flew out of the bushes, and it went in the windows on the 3rd floor. Heero stood there, transfixed…Hotaru **was** here…

Trowa entered the building and he noticed several guards grouped around an officer. Upon closer inspection, he saw a green haired lady talking to the officer. Smirking, he walked back to the other pilots. 

Wufei walked around the area after hearing Trowa talking about seeing Setsuna. Soon, he spotted a security camera. Suspecting, he rolled his eyes and walked back to the group…he knew that he was being watched.

At 10:00:00 all five assassins had made it on the first floor and were hiding in the shadows, careful to not draw attention to them. The door opened to the banquet hall and the guests started pouring in. Inside were many round tables draped with white tablecloths and gold silverware in the large room. At the front of the room there was a large podium, where many people were seated next to it. Spotting the pilots easily, they walked the opposite direction, and sat with other men that invited them to sit at their table. 

Nervously twisting her hands in her lap, Love looked around and saw on the balcony overlooking the hall that there were many guards, trained to shoot assassins. This was not where she wanted to be. Making an excuse, she got up and walked towards the restroom. 

Blaze smoothed out wrinkles on her red satin gown as she half listened to the small speech on peace that the man was giving. Letting out a polite smile, she interrupted him and made an excuse to go to the bathroom so that she could get away from the chatterbox. 

Time signaled one of the waiters to bring a drink. Watching the man in front of her intently, she nodded as he made assumptions that no assassin would be stupid enough to try anything that day. Seeing that Love and Blaze had left, she followed suit, and went to the bathroom.

Bunny saw Time across the room order a drink, so she decided to do the same. As the waitress came, Bunny took the glass eagerly and began to drink her champagne. The man to her right shook the table suddenly, and the glass flew forward and soiled her white dress. Muttering apologies, the man offered to help Bunny. Shaking her head no, she got up and went in search for the nearest bathroom.

Destruction entered the bathroom to get changed when she stumbled across the four assassins talking. Looking around the empty bathroom, she was thankful that no one was listening in. Frowning, she walked forward. "What is the meaning of this? We are having a mission, not a party. We have another hour until they start serving the appetizers and two hours until they start serving the real food. If you have nothing else to do, then you can help me." The four assassins looked at her, and then nodded, grabbing the last of their supplies. Destruction wrote out the mission plans on the mirror using soap, as the other girls started memorizing the details. When they finished, they spend a minute to smudge the writings, leaving the mirror impossible to see through. 

Blaze grabbed her flares and sent them headed towards the building next to them. The four assassins took off towards the 2nd floor. Upon reaching there, they each set off the smoke bombs and quickly placed the mind modifiers on all the officers before the smoke cleared. 

Destruction ordered the four girls to fan out to the four corners of the building that overlooked the first floor. Looking around and seeing that no one was around, she decided to have a little fun. Flying out the window, she perched herself on the edge and started calling all the birds in the wonderful language of bird chirping. As she accumulated a rather large group of birds willing to do as she said, she instructed them to do their business on a certain blonde peace leader. They were instructed to only target her, and to make sure that nothing unpleasant splattered the men sitting around her. (A/N:::grinning:: **payback** for trying to steal Heero away from Hotaru!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha….) Hotaru lead them to the 2nd floor where there was an open window. After pointing out Relena to the birds by chirping, she went back to human and watched her bird friends have their fun. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Came the shriek. Turning into a falcon, Hotaru looked closely at the other pilots, who seemed to be smirking. Quarte was trying to keep a straight face and be polite and not laugh, while Duo on the other hand, was falling out of his chair. After the birds exited, Hotaru flew down to their table. Resting on the tablecloth between Trowa and Heero, she looked up innocently at Relena. As Relena made a mad dash to strangle her, Quarte spoke up, saying, "This bird has done nothing to you! Leave it alone!" At that, Duo coughed **very** loudly. After being stroked by Trowa and Heero, she flew back up, but not before quietly saying to Relena, "Leave Heero alone."

When Love came up to talk to Destruction, she noticed that Destruction had a smile on her normally impassive face. "What happened?" She asked. Destruction just shrugged and motioned to continue on with the mission. 

***One Hour Later On the 8th Floor***

"I thought this floor was already covered." Muttered Destruction through gritted teeth. Concentrating on claws only, she flipped around and sliced the arm of the man who tried to kick her from behind. She needed to be in her human form to use her gun, but it was helpful when she had some additions. Looking out the window, she cursed as she saw a flare igniting a bush. Quickly discarding her human form, she became the lioness and bolted down the stairs, getting to the second floor faster. She tore apart the door when she searched for Blaze. As her senses were on the brink from the recent smoke, her eyes scanned the area for her friend. Standing up, she saw Rei. Hurrying over, she noticed that Blaze had several bullet wounds on her arms, legs, and around her stomach. Putting her hand to her mouth, Destruction searched for Time. Calling her up on the communicator, she demanded the pens. Flying across the room, she returned to Blaze with two pens, Mars and Saturn. 

"If you transform then you will be able to stay alive. I need you to teleport to the hotel. Let me handle the rest. When you meet up with the other three, get back to the mansion. Wait for me there. Be careful." With those last demands, Destruction turned tail and sped off, her ears hearing slight crying. 

"Bunny!" Lifting her head, Bunny looked at Destruction with a face streaked with tears. "Destruction, they outnumbered me. I was about to be taken when Time showed up and got rid of the rest. She had to leave to give you the pens, though." Walking closer, Destruction observed major cuts and wounds on Bunny's body. Frowning, she replied, "Transform to a scout. You'll live longer that way and I can heal you later. I need you to teleport to the hotel and wait with Blaze. Go now!" Nodding, Bunny pulled out her pen. After transforming, Destruction dried her tears, and sent her off. Looking over the balcony, she saw several watches flying over the edge. Knowingly, she cleared her mind and tried to reach Trowa.

Trowa had always been able to accept signals from others, but tried not to, as he often ended up reading minds. Clearly, he hated invading other's privacy, so he just sat at the table, listening to what people said, not thought. As he was about to add to Duo's argument, a shrill scream pierced his mind. Searching the voice, he froze when he heard the voice of Hotaru. Making a link he asked, "What happened?" 

Destruction ran towards Time who was still heaving stolen watches over the balcony. When she saw Destruction, she stopped taking the watches of the officers and pointed to Destruction. "I got shot in both of the lungs. The only thing that is keeping me from dying is the power of Pluto. I don't think I'm going to make it…" 

Trowa's body went ridged as he 'heard' what Setsuna said to Hotaru. Opening a link with Setsuna, he desperately pleaded, "Oh God no…you can't die on me, Setsuna. Please hold on. Do anything that you need to survive. You have to live. If you need a lung donor, I'm here. You already have my heart, nothing matters if you are gone. I'm will gladly give it to you." 

Destruction rationalized the situation…and decided on Plan B. Taking out her pen, she touched the tip to Time's forehead. Carefully merging powers, she commanded, "I added my power. I need you to teleport to the hotel, meet up with the other girls, and wait for Love. The moment that you get there, I need you to cut the link between my power, for I will greatly need it, okay? Hold on, Puu-mama." 

After seeing off Time, she calmly walked down the stairs, and entered the banquet hall. Some people had fled, scared of the bullet shots and the smoke spilling over the balcony, but most stayed. Keeping calm, she searched for her last friend. She passed by officers who started to question her, but stopped when they saw the look in her eyes. Gulping slightly, they called for reinforcements. Then, in the corner, she saw Love. 

Her heart broke just looking at her. Her blonde hair was stained with blood…her blood and the blood of her victims. Her face had a long cut under her eye, making her look as if she was crying tears of blood. Even though her lips were bleeding, she still managed a small smile for her violet-eyed friend. Destruction looked at the condition of Love's body. Visible bruises and marks were apparent on her arms and legs, and many bullet holes showed that the agile assassin was greatly outnumbered. Destruction pulled out Love's pen. Kneeling softly, she handed the pen to Love. Taking out her own, she whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Transform now." Love grasped the pen in her cut hands and looked at it in awe. "I haven't seen this in a good hundred years…" Smiling slightly at Love's lighthearted behavior, Destruction nodded. "Let's do this…Venus."

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"

At the sudden burst of light that erupted from the darkened corner of the hall, all eyes turned towards the source. When the light died down, two badly beaten up senshi stood, still looking proud. Turning around, Saturn glared coldly at the officers starting to approach. Holding out her arm, her glaive materialized and she held it in front of her, protecting Venus and herself. Setting up a very strong silent wall, she walked forward, the wall shoving back anything that got within a ten-foot radius of her. Reaching the entrance to the hotel, she turned around and faced the group of starring people. "Do you know who I am?" came her cold, superior, demanding voice. A brave officer stepped forward and answered, "You are the legendary Sailor Senshi, destined to protect the innocent from harm." At that, several officers gave slight bows and asked, "Did you, by any chance, meet any assassins?" 

Venus raised an eyebrow. "They really don't know who we really are?" she thought. Sending a telepathic message to Saturn, Saturn nodded and took a step forward, breaking the wall. 

"We are indeed the legendary Sailor Senshi, but we were also destined to protect the princess. Today, the princess has left this convention torn, bruised, and suffering from many bullet holes, as did the other protectors." A wave of apologies broke forth from the officers, saying that when they caught the assassins that caused her harm, that they would pay dearly. Saturn shook her head.

"It was not the assassins who caused my princess harm." Giving no more hints or clues, she turned to face Venus. "I know what I am doing." She said telepathically. Walking into the hall and looking around at all the fallen soldiers and leaders, she saw the destruction that she caused. Making up her mind, she requested, "Please give me a second." Walking up to the pilots, she raised her glaive, saying to Relena, "Please step aside." Shaking, Relena complied, leaving a clear path to the boyfriends. Duo rushed out from behind Wufei and asked excitedly, "May I have your autograph?" Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Do you know who I am, Duo?" Not recognizing the voice, Duo shrugged. "You're Sailor Saturn!" Looking at Trowa, she smirked as his laughter filled her head. Ignoring Duo for the moment, she focused on her conversation with Trowa, giving him precise instructions. Trowa nodded, showing that he understood, so Saturn started walking back to Venus. She stopped when Heero's hand fell on her shoulder. "You're hurt." He observed quietly. "Not for long." Came his reply.

Walking back to Venus, she announced, "If you are injured, don't worry."

"Saturn Healing Power!" a ray of purple energy flew from Saturn's Silence Glaive and started to circle the room, reviving dead soldiers and healing all injuries. The light came back and circled Saturn and Venus, healing them. Taking a last look at the place, Saturn dashed out the door, Venus close at her heels.

"Alright, Hotaru Tomoe, you have a lot of explaining to do." Demanded Minako. Rolling her eyes, Hotaru turned around. "Not now. We need to teleport to the hotel. Come." They linked hands and concentrated on their hotel room. Upon entering the room, Hotaru was bombarded with questions, as Minako conveniently informed them the situation on the way to the room. "Wait, so this entire mission was for nothing?" demanded Rei. Hotaru smiled mysteriously and answered, "This mission had a purpose." Setsuna looked at Hotaru.

"Mission accomplished?" She asked.

Shaking her head, Hotaru said, "The mission hasn't really begun." Giving out her orders, Hotaru left the Hotel to get back to the mansion, leaving the other four girls leaving by plane. 

***Meanwhile outside***

"What do you mean Hotaru is Sailor Saturn?" Duo asked. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Just forget it…" he muttered. Trowa's voice filled everyone's mind as he spoke, "Hotaru wants us to meet us at her mansion in a few hours. She said that it was very important that we come." Cocking his head to the side, Duo asked, "Don't you mean Sailor Saturn wants to talk to us?" Wufei took out his beloved katana, threatening.

As Hotaru finished setting up the device the boys rang the doorbell. Getting up, she took her time opening the door, just for fun. As she leaned on the door listening to the conversation outside, Trowa asked, "Are you enjoying yourself over there?" Smiling brightly, she answered, "Hey, Trowa! Actually, it's kind of interesting hearing Duo and Wufei fight!" She opened the door and saw Wufei yanking Duo's braid. "You seem relaxed." Trowa noted. (A/N: Trowa is like her adopted father/brother…you know, Setsuna is her adoptive mother/sister, so since Trowa is with Setsuna…well, you get the picture, lol)

The boys walked into the living room and saw the other four girls sitting on the sofa, across from them. "Stay out of my head now, Trowa. No cheating." She warned. The guys sat across from the girls and started asking them questions. Giving them five minutes, Hotaru walked to the kitchen and took her time pouring her tea. She was in no rush. When their time was up, she cleared her throat, demanding attention.

(A/N: The boys know not to lie to Hotaru cause she's glaring at them like crazy)

"Duo, you're first. Everyone else, get out of the way. Now, Duo, if Usagi wasn't an assassin, you would happily be her loving boyfriend, right?" Duo nodded happily. Hotaru continued. "You wouldn't be rude, interrupt her, make her mad, make her cry, make her disappointed…" Duo looked Hotaru straight in the eye. "I personally will make sure that none of those things happen to her, I promise." Seeing the sincerity and honesty in Duo's cobalt eyes, she nodded. "Very well. Please stand aside. Wufei, you are next." Duo stood up and leaned against the wall, gazing at Usagi. 

"Wufei, do you believe Rei to be weak?" The Chinese man pondered the question and answered, "Rei is not weak physically, but emotionally, all women are weak. They have a tendency to break and let their emotions spill out." Half satisfied, Hotaru continued. "Do you plan on making her show that she is emotionally weak just to prove the point that you are stronger than her?" Wufei looked at Hotaru strangely, then said, "When we first met I planed to make the point that I was stronger than her, but now it doesn't seem to be important. When she does break, I plan to be there…to help her." Knowing that she had received the best answer from Wufei, and that Rei would get justice, she nodded, showing her approval. 

"Miss Hotaru, would you like some more tea?" Asked Quarte. Nodding, she watched the blond Arabian retrieve the kettle and re-fill her tea cup. (A/N: My friend was reading over this as I wrote it, and she was like, "GROSS!" so…just to remind you, this isn't sick. Just take the meaning of everything as I say it **and** get your mind out of the gutter!) "Quarte, when you are with Minako, how does she make you feel?" Locking eyes with Minako, he answered, "I feel like I don't deserve being with her…but it makes me feel special that she choose me. She chose me because she liked me, not because of my money, not because I am a gundam pilot, not because she was stuck with me in the mission, but because she liked me for me. Does that make any sense?" 

***Ten minutes later***

"Trowa, please take the seat that Quarte just got up from." Trowa complied, and he glanced at Setsuna. Hotaru watched his movements, and she knew that he wasn't reading any minds. Her eyes widened as he did a double take and then glared at Hotaru. "What did I do?" He asked her in her mind. Hotaru shrugged. "What do you mean?" Glancing at Setsuna once more, Trowa answered, "Her eyes…they don't shine when I look at her. She doesn't seem to care that I am here…so close to her." Hotaru smiled softly. Announcing to the other pilots, she proclaimed, "Trowa has passed with flying colors. I didn't even have to ask him any questions. I didn't have any doubts to begin with anyway. Please sit." The other four pilots sat and looked at her curiously. 

"First off, Trowa could tell Setsuna's emotions by just looking at her. He didn't have to read her mind…and he didn't, for Setsuna wasn't thinking. I'll explain later. Anyway, I had no doubts because of what Trowa said earlier. He literally feared for her life. I could hear how frightened he was at the thought of losing Setsuna. He offered to donate one of his lungs so that Setsuna could survive. He's the only one who I believe is truly worthy for Setsuna's affection." Hotaru smiled at Trowa. Hotaru walked over to the table and pushed a gray button. Instantly, Setsuna disappeared. 

Duo's eyes bulged. "WHAT HAPPENED TO SETSUNA?!" he questioned. Realization hit Heero first. "A mere hologram…a very well made hologram. Am I correct, Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded and pushed three other buttons, signaling the other girls to disappear as well. As if on cue, the **real** girls walked through the door. Usagi threw herself at Duo, hanging by his neck and asked, "Did you really mean it, Duo?" Duo nodded, saying, "I never tell a lie, rabbit." Trowa pushed past the happy couples and walked over to Setsuna. "You okay?" He voiced. "Thank you, Trowa. All my life I have been so lonely…guarding the gates never allowed me the privilege of being loved. You mean so much to me." Tears streamed down her face and Trowa softly wiped them away. 

Hotaru walked out the door, then returned carrying four envelopes. 

"Time, Bunny, Blaze, and Love, it is my deepest regret to have to give you these. Please know that I have spent the past years of my life with you very happy, and I am very grateful of meeting you all." Staring at the letter, Setsuna looked at Hotaru whispering, "You're letting us go?" Standing up, she hugged her violet-eyed friend. Shedding tears once more, she said, "Thank you…I know how much pain this will cause you, and I know how much happiness this will bring me. Thank you." Each of the other girls did the same. 

Duo cocked his head. "But what about the records?" Hotaru pushed the button once more. "Duo, hold the hologram's hand. Feeling his hand touch the hologram, he kind of freaked out. "THIS IS SOLID?!" Laughing, Hotaru nodded her head. "My holograms are very well made, like Heero said. I combined the real DNA with the air particles as well as lasers. A couple days ago, I dropped off a letter explaining my holograms, and I cleared their record. So, as far as they know, there is only one assassin with many holograms." 

"You're very intelligent, onna." Wufei commented. Rei silenced him from making other comments by occupying his mouth. 

"We'll still live here, Hotaru, this will be our second home!" The other girls nodded and waved goodbye. Minako broke free of Quarte's hugs and kisses (A/N: CHOCOLATE! Just kidding!) And told her, "Thank you for giving me a mission to remember." 

Heero sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "What about you?" His warm breath blowing hot on her neck. Turning her head to look into his deep blue eyes, she sadly answered, "I'll disappear, never to be seen again. I still don't plan on seeing you, Heero…I'm sorry. I wish that it could work out, but there are many things holding me back from joining you." Letting her go, Heero felt like she had slapped him. Looking down at the ground, he mumbled his apologies and got into the car. Minako went to the garage and pulled her car out and took the rest of the group back to the guy's mansion. Smiling softly, Hotaru ignored her own heart breaking at the lose of her friends, but her heart soon mended, seeing the look of pure joy on their faces. 

That night, Hotaru went over the events of that day. Before she fell asleep, one thought lingered in her mind. 

"Mission accomplished." She silently thought.

END!

Don't worry, I'm still going to continue this! I changed my mind about the concert. It will be the chapter after the next one. I have something cute planned for Hotaru/Heero lovers for the next chapters, and also I'm going to focus on the other couples as well. The concert will be very emotional, so I need to be in the right mood. I am not in the right mood right now, so just give me time! School starts on Tuesday…. I know that I am very behind…sorry! 

Also, I said that I would get this chapter and the next chapter out yesterday, but I'm a day late! Many apologies! Um…I have the sequel all typed out, I just need to finish writing this story, and then I can just upload the side story thing! It's really cute! Um…bye!

I have failed to recognize the authors who reviewed my story…I have decided to do a little author's thing at the last chapter. You will be recognized!


	8. Finding jobs, tears, anger, and gay chor...

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER! LONG, BUT IMPORTANT!

Wow! I'm on my 8th chapter, isn't this great? I didn't think it was possible for me to get the chapters out so fast, but here it is! Oh yeah, notes on my other stories, I feel like working on this piece of work first, and then when this story is done, I'm going to work on In Remembrance Of Me and Where To Turn. Then, I'm going to do a sequel for this story! Yup! I have the entire idea all figured out, and it's gonna rock! Um…there will probably be 10 chapters for this story, I know I changed it, but unless I have a new idea, then it's gonna be it. The main deal is this chapter will be a bridge between the concert and the 7th chapter. The 10th chapter will be like summing everything up. So, happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be actually making my crossovers come to life…but instead I'm a girl in 9th grade…(My boyfriend is getting jealous that I'm spending so much time writing and not spending time with him…but hey! He's in Florida! So there…)

Destructional Assassins-Chapter 8-A.K.A-Finding jobs, tears, anger, and gay choreographers/managers…

Weeks after the girls had left; Hotaru gradually became less worried, now certain that they were going to be alright. A letter had come for her in the mail, courtesy of Heero. Inclosed had been a picture of the gang, minus Heero, for he was the one taking the picture. The group was crowded around the television, which was showing a movie. Minako and Quarte were making out in the corner, as was Setsuna and Trowa. Duo and Wufei were in the middle of a popcorn fight, and Usagi and Rei were trying hard to calm them down. Lipstick on both Duo's and Wufei's lips made apparent that Usagi and Rei had been giving them a little relaxing time as well. Looking at the bottom left corner, she noticed Heero's writing and read, "Wish you were here, love, Heero."

Before Hotaru could further ponder his writings, her cell phone rang, breaking her concentration. Hardening her face, she answered it, in the best monotone she could create…which was very convincing. 

"Destruction Here. What do you want?" Pete, the boss was on the phone. "Why, hello, Destruction…or should I say Time? I have a new mission for you." Setsuna had told Hotaru that Pete was the big boss…the one who gave her their job. Since Setsuna was gone, Hotaru had to play along with her lie, that being that Setsuna never existed in the first place. Listening carefully, he continued.

"There is a man by the name of Blake Johnstone. I need him dead. You will find him as a new model for the Picture Perfect Company, or the PPC. You are to be undercover as a model as well, so you will need to hold a second job. I need him dead by the end of the month. I do not care how you kill him. That is all."

The sound of the phone clicking made clear that the conversation was over. Hotaru walked up the stairs and began searching through her hair dyes and color contacts. Finally finding a package of black hair dye and green color contacts, she decided that she was ready to go. (A/N: The hair dye will be temporary and if you haven't noticed, having green eyes and black hair is a very interesting combo, lol.) Fitting herself into a pair of white short shorts and sandals, she decided on a green halter-top and a blue jean jacket. Tying her long hair in a loose ponytail, she walked out the door to the garage.

She picked up her portfolio from Jacob's house, as it was her contact point. Pete had never actually physically contacted Hotaru, it had always been Jacob's father. Reading over her new personality, she mentally groaned…she was supposed to be another Minako. Rolling her eyes, she entered the PPC studio. 

"Hi there! May I help you?" Asked a pretty secretary. Smiling sweetly, she answered, "Yes, please! I believe my agent called already. I am here for the modeling opening interview." The blonde secretary nodded and said, "Perfect! We were waiting for you to come! Please, have a seat. I'll inform him that you're here. By the way, I love your hair, what conditioner do you use?" she added. Making up a company, Hotaru answered, and then sat in the black leather chair. Moments later, the choreographer/manager arrived. Spending a few minutes looking at her portfolio, he looked up. "Please stand up, dear." Nodding, she stood up, glad that what she wore flaunted her long legs and her fit body. The manager smiled saying, "This is what we want. Jackie," he said to the secretary, "this is what we are looking for. If you see another person like her, hire her immediately!" Knowing by the way that the manager gestured his arms and by the way he was talking, Hotaru knew that he wasn't straight. Taking off her jacket and flipping it over her shoulder, she started to "glide" over to where the manager and Jackie were standing. Immediately, the manager burst into happy giggles and rapid applause. "I knew it from the moment that I saw you that you would not let me down!" He praised. Nervously smiling and trying to keep her act up, she nodded her head. Within ten minutes, she had her entire contract signed…not that she needed to have it anyway. 

"Bridget Stone, please follow me to meet your photo partner, Blake Johnstone. He is new as well." Widening her eyes, she was pleased that she could meet her "victim" immediately.

Heero received a call that there might be a possible assassination of a man who was the heir to a large fortune. Wondering why the guy would want to be a model, Heero accepted the protection mission. The deal was that he had to impersonate the model and try to apprehend the assassin…not that hard, he thought. He ran a hand through his brown hair, now highlighted with blonde streaks for the job, and waited. Clearly not comfortable in the same room with the manager, he was glad when "Richie", as he called himself, left the room to meet another model. 

As the duo walked towards the room, the manager introduced himself to "Bridget Stone." "Oh, by the way, I am Richard Cunningham, but you can call me Richie. I am also the man who will photograph you for the ads, the one who decides your wardrobe, and the one who decides your fate as being a model." Raising an eyebrow, Hotaru cursed Pete in her mind for making her do this.

"Blake, I would like you to meet your new partner, Bridget Stone. Bridget, this is Blake Johnstone." Hotaru checked out the guy she was supposed to assassin. Looking into his prussian blue eyes, and smelling the familiar cologne, she recognized his true identity. Judging by his actions, he hadn't figured out whom she really was…no matter. She needed to find where the **real** Blake Johnstone was. Seeing Richie flirt with Heero, she tried to stifle a laugh, so she excused herself.

Coming back to the room once she had "laughed herself out," Hotaru noticed that Richie had a few outfits hanging on the chairs. Walking up to them, she fingered the material, and figured that it was for a beach scene. "Ah, Bridget, you decided to come back!" Giving a dazzling smile to Richie, he forgave her in that instant, for he said, "Yes, you have erased all my doubts when you smiled. You are gonna make me rich!" Handing her several hangers of bikinis, he told her to show up in her favorite one on the set in five minutes. She ran to the bathroom, as she didn't have a dressing room yet, and slipped on the black string bikini. All others had been merely pieces of cloth that resembled a bathing suit. Walking to the set, she saw sand on the floor, in front of a green screen. "Figures." She thought. Not affected by the cold temperature, she walked to where Richie was standing and waited. Pretty soon, Richie spotted her and noted, "That bikini looks good on you! If this sells, then you can keep it!" Forcing herself to thank him, she listened as he started commenting on "Blake." 

"As you can see, his dark blue swimming trunks bring out the color of his beautiful eyes. His yummy (A/N: lol) abs and his blonde streaked hair give him the 'surfer look,' don't you think?" Knowing that he wanted her to agree with him, she hesitantly nodded…very slowly. 

"Okay, enough talk everyone, let's start shooting!" The lights came on Hotaru blinked away the circles that she saw. Richie handed her a pair of sunglasses and added, "This photo is for Calvin Klein. Just sit over there like you're tanning." He motioned towards the middle of the pile of sand. As he started shooting away, Heero looked on in amusement. "There is something familiar about her…but I don't know why…" he thought. 

Richie soon added Heero in the picture, saying, "Blake, here is a blue surfboard to match your blue trunks! Stand off towards the right, as if you're looking at Bridget. That's it! Now, balance the surfboard with one arm, and here are some sunglasses! Put them on! Yes yes! Now, lift them slightly forward as if you're checking her out! PERFECT! Hold still everyone!" This continued for a few more minutes. Deciding that Bridget should have ruby red lips, he called the makeup people. They used a sponge and dusted glitter on her body as well. Richie walked over to Heero and started spraying him with water, explaining, "So that it looks like you've just come from surfing." After a few more shots, he decided to change the pose. 

"Alright, Blake! I need you to walk by Bridget and sit next to her. Yeah, get real close! Bridget, sit up and lean slightly towards him, that's it! Now, prop your knees up and tilt them towards him as well. Blake, I need you to put both of your arms around her waist. No, not like that! Move your right arm lower! NO! The **other** left arm!" (A/N: In modeling, there are "four" arms. Your right arm, the photographer's right arm, your left arm, and your photographer's left arm…got it?) "Now Bridget, tilt your head towards Blake's, as if you're gonna kiss him, but then turn your head to look at the camera, as if you're caught. Part your lips! GOOD! HOLD STILL!" As Richie was rambling, Hotaru softly muttered, "Baka." Even though it was very quiet, Heero heard her, as he was **right** next to her. Recognizing the voice as Hotaru's he then tried to figure out if it was really her or not. Then, he figured that she wouldn't have dyed her hair for this job. (A/N: STUPID! In another words, Heero doesn't think that she is really Hotaru.) 

"WARDROBE!" Richie cried loudly, signaling for the blinding white light to shut off. Eyes readjusting to the dim light, Hotaru blinked while several crew-members helped her up and lead her to the wardrobe room. Looking back, she saw Heero doing the same.

"Hey, Bridget! I'm Faith, your wardrobe designer! Richie already told me what he's looking for, so I have it all laid out! Here it is!" Hotaru took the white bathing suit and headed once more to the bathrooms. Taking a look at herself in the mirror when she was done, she scowled. It tied at her neck, and then the material was completely at her front, leaving nothing showing at her back. Then, the fabric wrapped around her waist, and then formed the bottom. Now walking out in the back-less bathing suit, she plastered on another fake smile and greeted Richie.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLES! THIS IS FOR A MEN'S COLOGNE COMPANY!" He shouted. When people quieted down, he motioned for Heero and Hotaru to enter the water. Slightly sniffing, she said, "You're not wearing that cologne…" Shrugging, Heero answered, "Doesn't matter, I guess." (A/N: Heero's acting normal! **Yay**! Actually, he's doing an acting job cause he's on the mission. Hotaru is also doing an acting job because she doesn't want to give away her identity.

"Blake I need you to face the camera, and I need Bridget to turn her back! Now, wade into the water until the water covers her waist. Let your hair down, Bridget! Blake, put one arm around her waist, and put the other arm around her back, and pull her in tight." Liking the effect, Richie signaled for the electricians. Suddenly, small waves started to form in the pool and Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. 

"Blake and Bridget! Act like this is actually happening in real life! I'm trying to create the illusion that Bridget is unclothed because of Blake's cologne! SELL THE ILLUSION!" Shaking her head at Richie's perverted mind, she walked in closer. "The sooner he's happy, the sooner we can leave." She whispered to Heero. Nodding, he pulled her in tighter. Sounds of glee filled the room as Richie started to go crazy with the camera, taking pictures rapidly. 

"BRAKE!" He shouted. Instantly, a towel was draped around Hotaru's shoulder and she was lead to the showers, where her clothes were already waiting. Rinsing off the glitter, she finished washing and dried herself. After slipping into her clothes, she walked out where the lobby was. There were several tables filled with food, but Hotaru ignored them and got some orange juice. Jackie and Faith walked over to her, engaging her in a conversation that she would rather not be part of.

"Don't you think that Blake is a total hottie?" questioned the blonde secretary.

"DEFINATLY! He's so yummy! Did you see his muscles?!" squealed Faith. 

"…Yes…it really turns me on…yeah…" Hotaru stuttered…trying to find words to say.

Jackie looked at her weird, but then continued, "I wanna ask him out to Lunch, that is if Richie hasn't asked him first. Do you think he's straight?" 

The brunette wardrobe coordinator thought for a moment, and then answered, "If he is, that's great! If he isn't, then I guess we'll have to add him to the list." Hotaru's eyes snapped towards Faith. "What list?" She inquired. Jackie laughed loudly until she decided to answer. "We make a list of all the hot guys who work for the PPC. There are two columns, one for straight guys, and one for the others, like Richie. At the end of each month, we throw a huge part and invite all they guys from the straight list."

Understanding, Hotaru nodded and sipped her orange juice. Looking at her watch, she exclaimed, "It's lunch time!" Checking their own watches, Faith and Jackie agreed. "Come on, everyone leaves for lunch, whether it's during a break or a shoot." Hotaru grabbed her jacket and started heading towards the door. When she reached for the handle, it suddenly opened, and she stumbled back. 

"Excuse me." Came the a deep voice. Looking up, she looked into his blue eyes and highlighted brown hair. "It's okay. Who are you?" The man looked nervous, but then his eyes darted behind her. "Hey Blake!" He exclaimed. Turning around, she faced Heero. Looking between the two, she raised an eyebrow. Coming up with a plan, she asked him, "If you tell me your name then I'll let you take me to lunch…if you want." She offered. She could see that he was torn. Heero stepped in and said, "Make it a double, I'm coming." Faith ran up and exclaimed, "Then I'm coming too!" Shaking her head, she smiled and glanced at the guy. "So…what's your name?" Heero answered, "His name is John Stone." Thinking of the pun that Heero used, Hotaru smirked in her mind. Faith gasped and asked, "Are you two related? Like, long lost cousins…cause you have the same last name!" Lightly blushing, "John" answered, "I hope not." 

"So tell me, **John**, what do you do?" Hotaru inquired, stressing heavily on his name. Seeing that Heero's eyes narrowed slightly, she grinned. She might actually have a little fun! "Well…I'm…I'm a president of a company." Faith turned her attention from ogling at Heero, to flirting with John. "She's such a gold digger…" Hotaru thought. Meanwhile, Heero was having a mind conversation with Trowa…

TROWA!

Trowa here. What is it, Heero?

I'm eating Lunch with Blake…why did you let him come?

He wanted to make an appearance at the PPC. Besides, Setsuna and the other girls wanted him to go…they said that he was hitting on them. Naturally, we want him out of the house.

Trowa?

Yes?

I think I found the assassin.

Is it Hotaru?

I don't think so. But, I'm not sure…she knows something.

Right. Well, I'm going to take Setsuna to eat Lunch. Talk to you later.

Later.

***Next day***

Hotaru found herself dressed in a silky prom gown, and Heero was wearing a tux. Richie was describing the scene. 

"Okay, this is prom night. Bridget and Blake are not dates, but they want to dance. So, Bridget, act shy, and Blake, walk towards her with your hand held out. Good! Tilt your head to the left, as if you're sneaking a glance at him, Bridget. Blake, fan out! Bridget, place your right foot a bit behind your left foot. PERFECT! HOLD!" Hotaru then froze, with the fake shy smile on her face. Once he had enough, Hotaru relaxed, growling softly. The moment that the mission was over, she was going to get as far away as the PPC that she could. Hotaru walked back to change. Halfway there, Richie let out a small scream. 

"Uh oh…he has an idea." She thought. During the short time that she had been working, she had easily learned that whenever Richie let out the scream, a new idea had hit him, and he wanted to sign up a new contract. Walking forward to meet Richie, she asked, "What is it this time?" Giggling, Richie replied, "I just got an idea for the Rampage ad that they were begging me to make! Take a 1 hour break and then meet me back here." Hotaru sighed. Rampage was known for their…revealing…clothes. Slowly changing out, she walked towards the lobby and met with Faith and Jackie. Jackie was a bit of a flake, while Faith seemed to have at least common sense (A/N: I AM NOT DESCRIMINATING AGAINST BLONDES! I just have a friend name Jackie that she is modeled after, and she is kind of a ditz…) Faith was gushing out gossip to Jackie, who missed their Lunch "double date" with Heero and the real Blake. Jackie was giggling excitedly and her eyes were shining with giddiness. Rolling her eyes slightly, Hotaru stood up and got some more orange juice. There was simply nothing else she could do. Other than finding a way to meet Blake again, she couldn't really kill him. She started to walk back towards the group, but Heero called out to her. 

"Bridget, could I talk to you for a second?" Heero asked. Turning around, Hotaru answered, "Sure, Blake. What is it?" Walking closer, she whispered, "What's the matter Heero?" Shocked, Heero subconsciously reached for his gun. "Hn. So you know who I am," was his reply. Hotaru smiled mysteriously and then walked back, knowing that Heero had gotten his answer…she was not who she said she was.

***Back at the mansion***

Her cell phone rang. Getting up from her sofa, Hotaru reached for the purple Nokia. "Destruction here." She stated flatly, in that normal cold voice. "New Plans, Time." It was evident that Pete was used to calling Time, so he didn't even bother changing his habits. "Blake is in hiding, so there is no way of getting to him, but I'm sure that you knew that already." "Of course," was his reply. Listening to her directions, she hung up after she was done. Frowning, she went up to her closet to check on her formal gowns…she would have to attend the company party.

***The next day (again)***

"I want to try the more club-ish look. I presented the data file to the Rampage editors, and they didn't like it so much. Faith, get out the clothes. Raising an eyebrow, Hotaru decided that what she wore was actually acceptable and not completely slutty. She wore a pair of tight black leather flared pants that were low cut, leaving them hugging her hips. She wore a red tube tope that cut off, showing her belly button. On top of the top, she wore a black leather jacket with open toed high heels. Glancing at Heero, she noticed that he was leather clad as well. The moment that they walked up to the green screen, Richie shook his head.

"I don't like it…try something different."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered to Faith, "He doesn't like it that I'm actually covered for once…or that Blake isn't showing his abs." Faith stifled a laugh as she handed Hotaru her new outfit. Coming out in a tight black leather mini skirt and no jacket with the same top, she now wore high platform shoes that laced around her ankle. Faith handed her a package of bracelets, rings, necklaces, and earrings, telling her to pick out a few. Minutes later, Hotaru wore a silver anklet, black bracelets, a red satin choker (Think Sailor Mars), a silver ring, and dangly red and black earrings. Faith quickly braided the top half of her hair, and let the rest hang down. 

"I LIKE IT, BLAKE!" Richie yelled. Hotaru shot a look at Faith who couldn't help but turn away in laughter. Heero was still wearing black leather pants, but he wore just a leather jacket unzipped, with nothing else inside…showing his abs, just what Hotaru predicted. As if on cue, the other models came in, but they were dressed differently. Each person had his or her hair sprayed white. The guys' hair was slicked back, while the girl's were pulled back in a tight bun. They wore gray old-fashioned ball dresses, and stood behind the duo, or as Richie called them, the BBs. (BB= Blake and Bridget) After selling the cologne add, they had suddenly become his favorite models, and promptly gave them a raise. 

"OKAY! This scene is at a old ball. I want the other models to pretend to be waltzing. BBs, I need you to be dancing to modern music with drums and the whole enchilada. Just to give you some ideas, I'll let you listen and 'dance' to the music while I'm taking the pictures."

"May I have this dance?" Heero jokingly asked. Surprised, Hotaru looked at him carefully. "You've changed." She noted. Heero's face became grim. "I haven't changed at all. It's just that my emotions and feelings were suppressed, as you probably already know. My friends are helping me become more human." Hotaru nodded. Hearing no clicks of the camera, she bit her tongue from talking more as she concentrated for making picture perfect movements and photo opportunities. 

"That's good! Now I want a slow song!" Richie commanded. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her towards him by the waist. Swaying slightly from the music, they listened as the clicks of a camera were going on at a steady beat. 

"So who are you anyway?" Heero asked. Placing her cheek on his shoulder and turning her head to face his, she whispered, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to kill you." Heero slightly nodded, showing that he agreed. Both were careful about their actions, for they both knew that Richie would make them stay after for talking during a shoot. 

Changing out, Hotaru took out her color contacts and slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses, to cover her eyes. She passed by Heero, who briefly nodded to her, and then she walked out the door, wanting to see Jacob. 

The little boy looked out the peephole, and when he saw Hotaru, he opened the door quickly. "Where is Bunny?" Jacob asked. Knowing that Usagi was Jacob's favorite sister; she naturally understood why he wanted to know where she was. Nodding sadly, Hotaru explained, "I was the only one who could make it, today. Would you like to get some ice cream?" 

***Meanwhile at the pilot's mansion***

Heero entered the room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I talked to the assassin today." With a knowing look, Trowa walked over, with Setsuna following closely. Heero continued. "I know that it can't possibly be Hotaru, but I just can't get her out of my mind! She seems so familiar." Trowa thought for a second and then asked, "Why isn't it Hotaru?" Heero answered, "Her hair and eyes are a different color, and I'm sure that it isn't a wig." Setsuna sighed inwardly. "Heero, we have a large supply of hair dye and color contacts at the old mansion. If we ran out, Hotaru could always make some more." Raising an eyebrow, Heero asked her, "So it might be Hotaru?" Setsuna sensed hope in his voice. "How sweet." She thought. Shrugging, she replied, "There is only one way to find out if she really is the assassin. Let's go to the mansion!" Calling Usagi and Duo to come as well, they left in Setsuna's black convertible. (A/N: Minako and Rei are on a double date with Quarte and Wufei, FYI) 

Usagi rummaged around Hotaru's large bathroom. Surprisingly, their own rooms were kept clean and well dusted. Triumphant, Usagi pulled out several empty bottles of hair dye and the empty contact case for the color contacts. Handing them to Heero, she walked over to where Setsuna was, observing the picture frames. Inside each frame, were pictures and a small captions. Setsuna walked over to the last one, and then motioned Usagi to look at it. Heero peered over their shoulder and saw the picture that he took and mailed to Hotaru. Reading over the caption, he grew confused. It was titled, "Mission accomplished…at last!" Asking Setsuna his question, she answered, "Hotaru meant that her true mission was to try to make up happy…and to do that, she tried to get everyone together again. She's such a nice person." 

Hotaru walked back to the mansion after taking Jacob back to his house. Seeing the car that was in front of her house, she turned into a dove and flew into her room, where the window was hanging open. Once she was inside, a lioness took her place. Sheathing her claws, she growled, "Show yourself." Setsuna ran out of the bathroom and hugged Hotaru tightly. "Hotaru!" She exclaimed. Usagi promptly ran out as well and joined the hug. Out of the bathroom, Heero, Trowa, and Duo walked out as well. Finally getting out of the hug, Hotaru questioned, "What are you doing here?" Setsuna sat on her bed and asked, "Have you been doing any missions?" The lioness dropped her head. "You know I have to." Came her quiet reply. Duo whispered to Usagi, "What does she mean? From what you told me, you all have enough money to go into retirement right now!" Hearing the loud whisper, Setsuna answered, "She needs to keep working so that the boss doesn't get suspicious. According to him, if you don't accept a mission, you're a traitor because you have turned to the 'good' side, and you must be killed. Hotaru has to keep working so that we won't be killed. When the men come here, they'll see many bedrooms and they'll know that we actually **do** exist. They'll come looking for us…and with Hotaru gone, we don't stand a chance at hiding."

Sitting down and leaning against Setsuna, Hotaru finally let the tears fall. "I really don't want to…I really don't…but I can't not kill." She cried. Setsuna put a comforting arm around the lioness and continued to soothe her. "I'm so sick of killing. I…I need a hologram." Lifting up and eyebrow, Setsuna replied, "Holograms won't work, Hotaru. Even if the DNA testing is accurate, and even if everything is believable, Pete isn't stupid. You can't fake suicide. He knows that you don't want to kill. He's keeping an eye on you, Hotaru. You have to watch out." Nodding, Hotaru shook her head. As she turned, she noticed Usagi looking at a picture of Jacob. "He misses you, Usagi. I just got back from talking to him…he misses his sisters." Usagi agreed, saying, "I miss him too." A small noise brought Hotaru's senses on full alert. Bolting upright, she ran to her bathroom, shutting the door with her tail as she searched for her body suit. When she de-transformed and got into the black suit, she took a quick glance at the mirror. Glad that her hair dye was made so that it would leave once she transformed, she opened the bathroom door and stepped back out to the bedroom. She ran towards the hidden panel in the wall and got it open. Pulling out a gun, she placed a few hair clips in place. "Stay here. Intruder downstairs." She said, cryptically. Setsuna and Usagi both nodded, before dragging the three boys to the closet. Once inside, Setsuna pressed the hidden button and a pair of stairs appeared. Running down, they hid in the cellar, unseen, and undetected in the room. The two girls ran to the end of the room and opened a hatch. Stepping out into sunlight, they ushered the boys to quickly follow. Sneaking around the back of the mansion, they reached the car. Jumping in and turning the key, they sped off, leaving Hotaru to finish. "Aren't you afraid of bombs?" Duo questioned. Usagi shook her head no. "We have an anti everything in this car. Even if there was a bomb, it couldn't go off." 

***At the studio the next day***

(A/N: Don't worry, Hotaru is safe and she killed the spy, BTW)

"Bridget!" Heero called. Hotaru looked at Heero. "Yes?" she asked. Making sure that no one was around he said, "Hotaru, would you like to be my date for the end of the month party?" Looking confused, she replied, "My name is Bridget." Heero sighed and tried again. "Listen, you don't have to pretend. I know who you are! So, will you be my date?" Still playing dumb, Hotaru replied tartly, "Listen, Heero, my name is Bridget. My code name is also Bridget. I am not this Hotaru that you speak of." Hotaru glared at Heero, hoping that he would leave her alone. Heero had a look of defeat clearly imprinted on his face. Looking up, he shocked Hotaru by showing despair and pleading in the cold eyes. "Please, Bridget. Do you know an assassin named Hotaru?" Smiling, she answered, "Yes, we both work for Pete. We report only to him, no one else has that privilege." Inside, her heart was aching, wishing to be with Heero. She was going to get hurt anyway…so why bother trying to make it work? She reasoned. Heero went through the rest of the photo shoot not talking to her, as he now believed that she wasn't Hotaru. Unknowingly, he was breaking her heart, making her feel like a complete failure. As she stared into the mirror, she looked into her eyes. "Why do I feel like this? I'm not supposed to…" she whispered quietly.

Reaching home, she quickly changed and got rid of her black hair and green eyes. Making herself a cup of hot chocolate, she stared out the backyard, and watched real birds flying around, enjoying the weather. A doorbell broke the silent atmosphere, and she pulled out a gun from the drawer. Walking up to the door, she opened it, gun ready. Seeing Heero and the gang, she backed off, letting them in. After saying hi to Minako and Rei, Hotaru walked to the kitchen to prepare Quarte's favorite tea. Heero followed her. 

(A/N: I added some Romance/anguish…depending on how you look at it…read this very slowly and don't rush otherwise you'll ruin the atmosphere!)

"Will you not talk to me?" He asked, leaning against the counter. Hotaru sighed and continued boiling the water. The sound of Heero's footsteps drew closer, and Hotaru closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. 

"Heero?" she asked. 

"Hm?"

"You know that I can't be with you."

Heero turned her around. Kissing her lightly on her cheek, he kept his face close to her's, replying, "I don't care. I don't care at all." Hotaru was about to protest, but Heero silenced her with their first kiss on the lips. He brought his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Letting it linger on, for a split second, Hotaru felt like everything would be okay, just because she was in Heero's arms. Doubt suddenly clouded her mind as she was pressed against his body. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes, full of emotion…emotion for her. Hating herself for having to do this, she explained, "Heero, you know I love you." Heero nodded, unsure of what she was trying to saw. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her neck, asking, "What's the problem?" Feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions pass through her body, her voice shook and cracked. "Heero…you know we can't be together…you know that I'm an assassin…you know that no matter how hard we try I can't change it…you know that I will never be able to truly be with you." Heero stopped giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and asked, "You think I care?" Hotaru scoffed. "In a few weeks you will…we can't be together." Heero's body stiffened, and then he placed his head on top of Hotaru's. Smelling her violet and lavender scented hair, he inhaled it, trying to savor the memory. "Hotaru." He began. Snuggling into his chest, she brought her hands up and rested them on his chest, breathing in his nice smelling cologne. "Hotaru, I just want to be with you. I just want to hold you…to kiss you…to be where you are. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to think about not being able to see you everyday. The first people that Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quarte see are their girlfriends…why can't it be the same for me?" Hotaru lifted a hand and gently stroked the back of his head. "It can't be the same because I can't be your girlfriend. Heero, please try to understand. I feel the same way you do…but if I do…if I do run away…and if I don't do any missions, then my life and the lives of our friends are in grave danger. I can't allow myself to put their lives at jeopardy." Heero thought for a moment, and then tilted her chin up, so that she looked up at him. "Even if it's at your loss?" Hotaru locked her eyes with Heero's blue ones and answered, "Yes. Even at my loss." Swiftly, Heero leaned in, and captured her lips with his own, trying to stall her a bit longer. Hotaru pulled away, ending the kiss once more. Curious, he knitted his eyebrows. "Hotaru, listen to me! I don't care. Do you understand? I don't care! I love you! I never thought I could feel like this, but I do…and you caused it! Please! Just try!" he pleaded. Not able to look into his eyes…not able to look into his soul, filled with such love and sorrow, Hotaru looked away. "Heero, please." She whispered. "Heero, the more you talk, the more you kiss…the harder it is going to be for me to stop myself. I want you to talk more…I want you to kiss more…but…I know I can't." A tear slid down Hotaru's cheek and Heero kissed it away, looking straight into her eyes. He knew that she spoke the truth. Begging, he asked, "Just one last kiss." Agreeing, she closed the distance between them, kissing back. Hotaru's closed eyes shed tears…tears of sorrow…tears of pain…tears of love…tears of hope…

REVIEW! My beta reader used up a lot of tissues, or so she told me. For what, I do not know. She could have been crying cause she loved it, or cleaning up the stuff that she threw up, cause she hated it so much…I have no idea. If you hated this, let me know. If you loved this, let me know! If you want more romance, let me know! This is only part one! Expect part two soon…I'm not doing deadlines anymore cause school is about to start and I have no idea when I can finish typing this out. I hope you enjoyed the gay manager…was it too much? Think the guy from Rush Hour 2, the one who worked at the Versace place in Los Vegas, okay? One of my friend's manager is gay…luckily, my agent is straight. Yes, I am a model, so I **do** know what I am talking about!

By the way, I am listening to Evan and Jaron's "The Distance." Song, so just in case you are wondering, this is the mood that I am in…very depressed, sweet….you know. I have it on a cd, so I'm just letting it repeat over and over again…I just love this song! My boyfriend burned me this CD before he left for vacation…I miss him! 

Lyrics:

The sky has lost its color

The sun has turned to gray

At least that's how it feels to me

Whenever you're away

I crawl up in a corner

As I watch the minutes pass

Each one brings me closer to

The time you'll be back (You're coming back)

I can't take the distance

I can't take the miles

I can't take the time 'til the next time I see you smile

I can't take the distance

And I'm not ashamed

That I can't take a breath without saying your name'

I can breathe a hurricane and

Still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down

But I can't take the distance

I still believe in feelings

But sometimes I feel too much

I make believe you're close to me

But it ain't close enough 

Not nearly close enough

I can't take the distance

I can't take the miles

I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile

I can't take the distance

And I'm not ashamed

That I can't take a breath without saying your name'

I can breathe a hurricane and

Still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down

I cant take the distance

I cant take the miles

I cant take the time until the next time I smile

I cant take the distance

And I'm not ashamed

That I cant take a breathe without saying your name

And I cant take the distance

(whisper) The distance

(A/N: Isn't that such a sweet song? I have the piano version on the CD, not the guitar version, so the lyrics vary. Oh yeah, be prepared to see this song being 'sung' by the g-boys in the concert!) 


	9. Finding jobs, tears, anger, and gay chor...

Part 2

You guys had better be freakin happy with the ending of my last chapter! Geez…anyway, I changed the idea of my chapters **again**. This is how it's going to be

9th chapter- (this one) part 2 of Chapter 8

10th chapter- part 3 of Chapter 8

11th chapter-concert

12th chapter-ending

13th-author's credits

Hey! Thank you to all my reader! You mean so much to me! Anyway, I'm writing this today (January 7, 2002) but I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish, cause Ethan is coming back from the airport today! ::giggle:: I'll be sure to inform you the status of everything at the end of this chapter, okay? Oh yeah, this will stay Hotaru/Heero, make no mistake, alright? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be one happy person! 

Destruction Assassins

***Meanwhile in the Living Room***

Setsuna and Minako were discussing the situation with Hotaru. "I feel so bad for her, I mean, she really wants to quit, but she can't!" Minako nodded while saying "I wish that there was a way we could help…" Usagi looked at Duo and asked, "What do you think, Duo?" Playing with the tip of his braid, he answered, "I really don't know. I never had to face something like this before." Minako stood up from Quarte's lap and started pulling out the photo album. When she got it, she walked back and Usagi and Setsuna poured over it. "She was so happy…" Noted Usagi. "Do you think we can help her run away? I mean, like, we blow up this entire mansion and move far away?" Minako asked. Rei looked over and answered, "That would be just plain stupid. Do you realize that Pete has spies around the entire world, in every city? They'll find her…and they'll find us." Eyes tearing up, Minako just replied, "I just want her to be happy, that's all…" Wufei snorted. "Stop crying, onna." Rei's head snapped back towards her lover. "She's just worried about Hotaru, is all." She defended. Wufei retorted, "We're all worried about Hotaru, but that doesn't mean that we start crying to prove our point. Crying is such a weakness." Eyes flashing dangerously, Rei quickly answered, "So since crying is a weakness, I guess you're saying that Minako is weak…and since you believe that birds of a feather flock together, that would make Usagi and the rest of us weak…including me." Wufei's temper started to rise. "I never said any of that, Onna! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Still glaring, Rei replied darkly, "Lying is not a good thing." "I **don't** lie." He gritted through his clenched teeth. Rei rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, just like Duo." Duo jumped up from his seat, and in the process dropping Usagi on the floor. "HEY! I NEVER LIE!" Usagi whined and told him, "Duo, you dropped me! It hurts!" Not really caring, Duo replied, "This is much more important, Usagi. Rei was implying that I lie, which I don't." Setsuna glared coldly at Duo. "Are you saying that your pride is more important that how Usagi feels?" Walking towards Setsuna, he taunted, "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Not believing what Duo was saying, Usagi's face hardened. Facing Trowa, she asked, "Are you just going to let Duo talk to Setsuna like that?" Shrugging, Trowa replied, "It's none of my business." Minako asked in wonder, "Isn't Setsuna your business?" Setsuna looked at Trowa. "Well?" she prompted. Quarte interrupted and said, "Don't gang up on Trowa." Facing her boyfriend, Minako stated, "He is saying that he won't even defend Setsuna! Some boyfriend he is." Quarte answered, "He can do what he wants to do. You can't expect your boyfriend to agree with you on everything." Eyes cold, she spat, "That is true, but this is **very** important." Rei looked around and observed, "You know what? You guys **suck** at being boyfriends. You won't even stand up for us!" Wufei just waved her remark away, "Say what you want, onna." The flame in Rei' eyes blazed brightly as she replied, "The name is REI… **not** onna." (A/N: These guys are being **jerks**! If Ethan said half the things, he would have been slapped so many times, plus dumped…) 

***In the kitchen*** (MOOD CHANGE!)

Hotaru and Heero pulled apart slightly. It was then that Heero noticed Hotaru's tears. Eyes filled with concern, he brought his face closer and kissed them away. Hotaru put a finger to his lips, telling him to stop. "I don't know if I'll be able to let you leave if you kiss me again." Kissing her index finger, he replied, "Are you sure you want me to leave?" She slid her arms around his neck again. Whispering softly, she answered, "You know that I want you to stay with me…but I must make you leave." Tightening her grasp, she added, "I never want to let you go." Heero cupped her face in one hand and asked her, "How do you think I feel? I don't want to let you go either, but you insist on pushing me away." Her eyes started tearing up again as she whispered, "I don't want to…but you know I must." Turning her face to rest on his chest, she listened contentedly to Heero's steady breathing. "Nothing can go wrong." He stated, whispering in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He rested his head upon hers and held her, savoring the moment. 

The next instant, they were shoved apart as Wufei and Rei tore into the kitchen. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, Hotaru! He's one of them!" Meanwhile, Wufei was pulling him towards the door. "Let's go, Yuy. We don't want to get involved with **them**." As many questions filled her head, she subconsciously reached for Heero's hand, seeing Heero do the same. The next moment both of their hands were slapped away from each other, courtesy of Rei and Wufei. "Heero." She called. Heero's head craned to see Hotaru's face before he was shoved out the door. Setsuna announced, "I'm going with you only to retrieve our things, and then I'm leaving." "FINE! LEAVE! THE SOONER THE **BETTER**!" Trowa shouted in everyone's mind. 

Confused, Hotaru asked, "What's going on?" Rei spun her around to look at Usagi and Minako. "Our so called **boyfriends**." Rei answered. Seeing Usagi and Minako's tear stricken faces, and Rei's anger, Hotaru made the connection. As Quarte and Duo were about to step outside, a lioness pounced on their backs. "Just **what** did you think you were doing?" She growled. The other boys turned around. Glaring at Trowa, she added, "And to think that I actually trusted you…" Wufei took out his katana and held it in front of Hotaru, saying, "Get off their backs or **else.**" Raising an eyebrow, the next instant, the katana was grabbed out of his hand and pushed against his neck. "Don't you **even** think of threatening me, baka." Hotaru said, voice laced with venom. Wufei glared. Hotaru transformed back to a lioness. Easily tossing Duo and Quarte by the necks into the car, she slowly stalked towards Wufei. Giving him two quick slashes on his arm with her claws, she then threw him into the car as well. "That's for the katana." She explained. Trowa was already in the car, getting ready to leave. Taking a last look at the group, she caught Heero's eye. "Until we meet again." He whispered. Though it was a mere whisper, Hotaru's hearing heard his comment. A tear slid down the lioness's cheek as she watched Heero speeding off in the car. Walking back inside, she sat down next to Usagi and Minako. Kindly handing them tissues, she asked them, "Care to share what happened?" Instantly, the story flowed out of their mouths, telling Hotaru everything.

"…And that's what happened. Oh god the more I think about it, if we just calmed down, we could have evaded that entire argument. I miss Duo so much now." Usagi sobbed. "Anger makes people do stupid things and say stupid words. When you are angry, you don't have control…it's not completely your fault." Hotaru calmly rationalized, still trying to soothe Usagi's crying. Rei looked down at the ground and softly stated, "They won't want to see us ever again." Anger brewed inside Hotaru, and for a moment, she felt like ripping their heads off. Then, she calmed down as Minako happily said, "At least we're not angry anymore! Let's take Jacob to eat some ice cream! Hotaru can invite him here, and we can make him promise not to tell about us!" Content with the suggestion Hotaru set off to pick Jacob up. (Jacob is now 11, okay? Lol, let's just keep changing his age. By the way, Jacob is Ethan's cute little bro. ^_^ Just in case you were wondering…)

***At the guy's mansion, after Setsuna leaves***

Duo was munching on his popcorn savagely. Trowa was **trying** to concentrate and read a book. Quarte was pouring himself some more tea. Wufei was sparring in the corner. Each was trying to burn off their anger and calm down. Suddenly, Duo broke the silence. "Ya know…I kinda wish that I could change how today went. I mean, we were all mad and all, and I said some things I shouldn't have said. I miss Usagi." Quarte answered, "I suppose that everyone said things they shouldn't have said. It's too late now, though. I miss Minako as well." Wufei stopped sparring with the practice dummy and added, "Rei probably doesn't want to see me ever again." Trowa nodded in agreement, thinking about Setsuna. Blake looked over at Heero. "Does that mean that they are available now?" Wufei punched Blake in the head. Explaining, Wufei said, "I know that we are supposed to protect him, but he was going to try to take our girls." Heero nodded, knowing he would have done the same thing.

***The next day***

"Here is your invitation, Bridget! It's tonight…I'm sorry for forgetting to give it to you!" Faith exclaimed. "You can make it, right?" Jackie asked. Shrugging, Hotaru nodded. "Sure!" Smiling from her answer, Faith smirked when an idea popped in her head. "Who will be your date?" Hotaru thought for a moment, and then answered, "I'm going stag." Smirking, Faith added, "I'm going with John, that new guy that we met with Blake when we went to Lunch!" Raising her eyebrows, Hotaru figured that it would be a perfect opportunity to kill, **if** Heero didn't stop her first. Faith examined Hotaru's gown that she planned to wear that night. "Bridget…this is much to plain! Come! After work, I am taking you shopping!" Hotaru looked at her black dress. Sure…it was a bit plain, but it was very nice. It had spaghetti straps in the front, and laced down the back. There were no slits, and it went down to her toes. Figuring that Faith wanted something more revealing, Hotaru reluctantly agreed. 

***At the gown store*** (I got the dress ideas from Carabella.com. they specialize in evening gowns, and they are so pretty and expensive…) 

Hotaru was sitting in a chair, watching Faith run around the store, grabbing dresses off the rack. After one hour of exploring the shop three times, she ran back to Hotaru, carrying a **lot** of dresses. Faith motioned with her head to walk into the dressing room. Handing Hotaru a dress, she changed. When she came out, Faith started examining it. "Hm…this doesn't look bad…I like the color…but the waist doesn't pull in enough. Here, try this one." Faith handed her a blue silk, floor length gown with a sheer layer of ice blue mesh dotted with glitter. It came with a matching wrap, which Hotaru took as well. When she stepped out of the dressing room, Faith exclaimed, "PERFECT! **But**, I want to see if one of these dresses will fit you better." Hotaru next stepped out wearing a silver two piece dress. The skirt was low cut, but went down to her feet. The top was a pleated handkerchief style that was laced with rhinestones at the top. Being a halter, it looped around her neck in a necklace. It tied in the back, leaving her arms bare. "That's good, too. Try this one." Sighing, Hotaru took the new dress and went back to change. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless black gown with an off center laced up slit to the waist that was embedded with rhinestone eyelets that also trimmed the neckline. She hesitantly walked out and Faith's eyes lit up. "I'll put that in the 'to think about' pile. Here's the next one!" This went on for another good two hours. The sales lady put the other dresses back on the rack while Hotaru and Faith looked at the remaining 17 dresses. "So, pick your favorite on, Bridget!" Looking at her choices, Hotaru finally found one to her liking. Faith insisted on paying for the dress, so Hotaru bought her jewelry and crystal tattoos. They both raced towards the studio, where they showered and changed. When they finished, they met up again at the set, which had been cleared and decorated. The loud stereo system was blasting music as Hotaru tried to merge into the wall. She saw Heero and rolled her eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo-like suit, but the inside shirt was black as well, the same with his tie. 

Heero looked around the room. He soon spotted Bridget and his eyes nearly bulged out. Cursing, he reminded himself that he had Hotaru, but he couldn't help but notice her dress. She wore a red satin dress. It was cut very low, and had spaghetti straps that laced in the back. The fabric joined at the waist, and then it separated at the side, leaving the high slit. There was a light black mesh layer that was iced with sequins. She wore a small flower crystal tattoo and she wore dangly silver earrings with a crystals forming the shape of a small flower at the end. Her hair was set in a bun, and had some strands of hair framing her face. She wore a small silver tiara that accented her hair. Heero cursed himself again; she looked so much like Hotaru. Deciding it to be best, he turned around and sat in the Lobby, waiting for the party to end. Blake had convinced him to take him, as he was Faith's date, so he was forced to stay. Looking at Blake, he was glad that Faith was occupying him, otherwise he would be trying to convince Heero to take him to the girl's mansion. 

Hotaru walked over to the punch. Picking up a cup, she inspected the cup's edge. Sure enough, there was a very small speck of PCP, a drug. Rolling her eyes, she poured herself a very small amount of punch. Tilting the cup towards her, she dipped her pinkie in the cup and tasted a small drop. Coughing, she threw the cup away. The punch was spiked, and so was the food, no doubt. She walked over to where the tables and chairs were set up, and to knock some sense into the men that were trying to take advantage of the drugged ladies. Making sure that no one important could see her, she went into wolf mode, and started slashing the legs, arms, and chests, of those who tried to carry the drugged models to a room. Gently pulling her fellow models into a corner, she paced back and forth, protecting them from the perverted men. Richie approached her and asked, "What is a wolf doing here? No matter…please move. I just want to take one of these ladies to my home." Hotaru growled at her manager. The manager slowly backed off after she showed her teeth. That was just gross, he swung both ways. Glad that the wolf wouldn't throw up, Hotaru thanked the lucky stars that when she was in her wolf form, she couldn't be easily grossed out. Making up her mind, she went back human when everyone was out of sight. Re-doing her hair into a tight ponytail, she changed into her body suit. Slipping off her heels, she silently made her way towards the chairs, determined to protect the models until the party was over. When she was there, she already saw the group of men surrounding the unconscious girls and she pulled out her gun. Running up and jump kicking the first guy she came in contact with, she threw a punch at the next guy and started clearing the area. When they men started hitting back, she muttered, "It's not nice to hit a lady." She twirled her gun and pulled the trigger, aiming for the shoulder of a male model. "Anyone else?" She asked. The man she recognized as the real Blake Johnstone stepped up. "Hey there. I like what you're wearing!" He said, while checking her out. Several men nodded their heads in agreement, clearly liking the black skin-tight body suit. Hotaru glared. Before she could slap Blake, Heero gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out. Pulling out **his** gun, he aimed it at random guys. "Leave." He commanded. Soon, the entire place was evacuated, save the drugged models, the unconscious Blake, Hotaru, and Heero. 

Walking up to Hotaru, Heero said, "You lied to me." It was a question, not a statement. Hotaru answered, "I had to. If I didn't then you wouldn't have left me alone." Glancing at Blake, she told him, "It won't be your fault." Setting off the strong sleeping gas, Hotaru saw that Heero was knocked out cold. Taking out her rope, she tied Blake up. Before she left, she set Blake down and walked back towards Heero. Propping him up against the wall, she pulled a pillow and set it behind his head. After giving him a light kiss, she grabbed Blake and set off towards Jacob's house.

"You completed the mission successfully. Now I will be able to hold him for ransom…for he is indeed worth more alive than dead." A voice said. Turning around, she faced Pete. Gasping at the person, she whispered, "I thought we killed you. I wondered why your voice sounded so familiar." Chuckling, the man answered, "I was underground when that boy's bombs went off. It's such a shame that you don't even know your father's first name, hm?" "You're not my father anymore." She coldly replied. Before he could say anything more, she shot him in the heart and threw daggers at him, making sure he was dead for good. Jacob's father entered the room, unfazed by the dead boss. 

"I was wondering when he would die." He said, lightly laughing. His face became grim. "You need to hide. Go to Jacob's room, they know that I do not allow them to enter my house. The doctor's guards will come in. Thank you for leaving a hologram device here, I will use it now." 

Hotaru smiled, knowing that she was among friends. Running up the staircase behind the bookshelf, she entered Jacob's room, in which he was reading a book. Upon seeing Hotaru, He stood up and gave her a big hug. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" She offered. Eagerly nodding his head, he crawled into his bed, listening to Hotaru tell the tale of the Silver Millennium.

***Meanwhile downstairs***

Jacob's father hurriedly set up the hologram and hid the body. Thankful that he had pre-programmed the device, he walked off to the corner, hidden by the shadows, and intended to stay and watch the show. 

"Hey boss, we loaded Johnstone into the car. Are we ready to go?" 

"Yes…I have different plans. Let Johnstone go. I have a new idea. Send everyone to Chicago and wait in the warehouse there, even the spies. Get everyone working for us to meet you there, except for the team working here. Instruct them to finish their mission, then meet you up there. Also, I will join you shortly. If I do not come within a month, do not worry. No matter what is on the news, do not leave the warehouse. Pack enough food. Now, get out of my sight." The hologram commanded. 

(A/N: Hotaru's holograms are very special. Hint: The sequel will involve a **lot** of holograms, so let me describe them, okay? They make the intended person solid, due to complicated altering of the lasers and dust particles around them, making a chemical reaction. If Hotaru wants, she can inject DNA strands into the melted laser beams and make it so that if the hologram bleeds, the blood would be exactly identical to the real blood. You can program them to say stuff, pretty cool, huh? Oh yeah, remember, this is **FICTION**!) 

(A/N: About the orders that the hologram gave. All the assassins working for Professor Pete Tomoe will be assembling at a warehouse in Chicago, including spies. They are instructed to bring food, and are ordered to stay in the building. Knowing the boss, the assassins and guards will not leave, even if it means starvation. They are also instructed to not leave the building, no matter what news they hear…do you get the idea? If not, then instant-message or email me and I will explain further.)

The guard left, leaving Blake untied, sleeping on the ground. Jacob's father went upstairs and found Hotaru tucking Jacob in. "Hey, Destruction, they are gone, and everything is going according to plan." Hotaru smiled. She was now truly free. Smirking, she nodded. "Perfect!" She left the house and drove back to the mansion, now not fearing for her life. 

***Three months later*** (The other four girls don't know that she is now free. To make them think that she is still an assassin, she leaves for most of the day and is a substitute at Jacob's school.)

"Hotaru, the other three girls and myself have decided to move out and try to make our own living. I mean, it's just so boring when we are just stuck in the house doing nothing. Do you understand?" Setsuna asked. 

Hotaru smiled, knowingly that they needed to get away from memories. "Of course, Setsuna. You can have one of the mansions in New York that I own. Take your pick, country or city?" Thinking, Setsuna answered, "City."

***Three more months later***

Usagi and Minako were scanning the newspaper for some more jobs. Walking in, Rei asked, "Find anything good? I'm sick of being a waitress." Setsuna nodded from the couch. "My feet are so sore from standing in those heels every day. Is there anything else?" Sighing, Usagi shook her head no. "Good thing we have money, clothes, food, and this mansion, huh?" Minako said.

***Meanwhile***

The manager of the record's company was signing a deal with a person wearing a long black cloak that covered her face. "So, I'll make you the lead singer, and the other four people can either sing or play the instruments, right?" The figure nodded. "I am writing the lyrics." She demanded. A bit frightened by the new artist, the manager meekly nodded. "Anything for my best singer!" As she turned to leave, the manager asked, "I understand that we went over your name before, but what should I saw when then fans ask for your identity?" Looking back, she replied, "I'm sure you can think of something." 

***At Jacob's school***

"Now class, today for story time, I will be telling you an old tale about three little pigs." Hotaru sweetly said. Normally the class was loud, but luckily, they were quiet during story time. Besides, it was a plus that Jacob was in her class. Eventually, all the kids discovered that he was her favorite student, naturally, but thought nothing more of it, for Hotaru was just the assistant teacher. Her old job as a substitute had gone noticed by the principal and she was given a job at the school. Ending the story, Hotaru put the ancient book away and picked up another book. Instantly, the kids perked up after seeing the title. "Now kids, do you remember the chapter we were on?" She asked. The kids replied in unison, "33!" Smiling, Hotaru turned to chapter 33 in the 7th Harry Potter book. 

***In New York***

"HEY!" Cried Usagi. Instantly, Minako was reading over her shoulder. Setsuna and Rei quickly entered the kitchen, only to find Usagi and Minako reading a magazine while eating cookies. "What is it?" Asked Rei. Pointing to the ad, Minako explained, "The Jive record company is looking for four females our age to be singing in a band and/or doing the background music for their new singer! I hear she's pretty good!" Usagi choked at Minako's statement. "Good? **Good?** She is **more** than **good**! She is an amazing singer! I heard her single on the radio…strangely, no one knows her name, not even her manager, imagine that." Minako added, "I really want to meet her!" Setsuna read the address and date of the audition. Rei pointed out, "That's next week…so we should start choosing songs to sing!" Setsuna shook her head. "The songs are already chosen. All we have to do is show up. They'll decide on the best looking group and the best sounding group. **She** will decide who will be in the group in the end." Sighing, Usagi said, "Then I guess all we can do is wait." Minako answered, "No, we can do something! There is a list of songs that **she** wrote…we can go check them out. I mean, we should know what kind of songs we might sing, right?" 

***One Week Later***

The four girls walked into the concert hall that the studio rented from the American Ballet Company. Gasping at the number of people that had showed up, Usagi then just shrugged, remembering that you really didn't need any talent to be accepted. They walked registered, and then sat in the 5th story balcony, as the seats on the bottom floors were already filled. Ten minutes later, the curtain rose, and Minako was impressed with the size of the stage. In the center, was a lone figure, clad in a long purple cloak with a silver clasp. Lifting her head, she saw all, but knew that no one could see her face, as the hood shrouded it. Holding up the microphone, she began to speak, disguising her voice. However, it was still light, airy, and melodic.

"Ladies, and perhaps a few gentlemen, I welcome you today. If you have not registered, please do so now, for you will not be able to audition for me if you do not have a number. I realize that there are a lot of people here, wishing to become a band, so let me set some boundaries. If you are over the age of 20, or younger than 15, I must ask you to please kindly leave." At that, half of the people sitting got up and left. Setsuna remarked, "Didn't they read the ad?" 

"If you have not pre-read any of the lyrics before hand, I must ask you to leave." 40 people left.

"If you do not like my lyrics, please leave." 160 people left.

"If you do not like me right now, please leave." Several laughed. 

"I want you to know that I was hardly kidding. If you really do not like my voice, my songs, my singing, or that I will be the lead singer, or one of the five singers, then I must ask you to leave." She firmly stated. To her surprise, only 4 people left. 

"If you are still here, please get new numbers, move down to the first floor, and let's begin!" 

The cloaked figure stepped down from the stage and sat at the table in front of the chairs, papers ready. The first group got on. "Alright, I need your ages, names, if you are going to sing, and a suggested name for the band." She prompted. 

After hearing many groups, she started to get a large headache. Many of the people who chose to sing could not sing well, and the name for the band was downright insulting…for they were all too cheesy or not good at all. "Why would someone call themselves the 'Teddy Bottlecaps?' I mean, Bottlecaps **could** work I suppose, but only if it was a last resort." She complained to the manager. Deciding that they needed to thin out the crowd, she started walking down rows, taking down numbers of promising groups. Giving the list to the lady, he could see her smirk. "I have an idea." She told him. Not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, she got back on the stage and made an excuse.

"The ladies that are left, please listen closely. It is time for Lunch, and I am sure that every single one of you is hungry. Before we leave for break, I would like to speak to the following groups: 15, 63, 26, 18, 73, 35, 49, 72, 42, 51, 30, and 27. Thank you." The people started getting up and leaving their seats, some going out the door, some walking towards the stage. The lady got down from the stage and started speaking to the groups that she called. "I would like the groups to split into three groups. One group which is purely singing, one group which is purely accompaniment, and one group who wishes to do both." After five minutes, the groups have been sorted. "I am now giving everyone new numbers. Please listen to your number as I call it out. I will do the instrumental group first. Group 18, you are now 1. Group 51, you are now 2. Everyone else, please take a seat while I listen to these two groups."

Group 1 and 2 got on the stage and they were handed the music. Group 1 didn't know how to play the drums, keyboards, or guitars…they were mostly violinists. Not really looking for an orchestra, she listened to the 2nd group. Listening to the depressing music, she suddenly got an inspiration and began jotting it down on a napkin. The other groups were eating the pizza that she ordered. 

Finally finishing the second to the last group for the rest of her life; she rubbed her temples…she hadn't found a group that she found to her liking. "Group 27." She called. She lifted her head and took a look at the group in front of her. They introduced themselves.

"I am Setsuna Meiou and I am 18 years old." Said a green haired lady.

"I am Usagi Tsukino and I am 18 years old." A blonde said.

"My name is Minako Aino and I am 18 years old!" Chirped another blonde.

"Rei Hino. 18 years old." Stated a raven-haired girl.

Setsuna then added, "The name of the band that we chose is 'Planet's Requiem.' However, the name is really up to you." The lady nodded, smiling. She liked this group. The girls got behind their instruments. Setsuna, taking up the keyboard, Rei, sitting behind the drum set, Minako, getting an electric guitar, and Usagi, getting the other guitar. Rei gave them the starting tempo, and they started. Cocking her head to the side, she listened as the group harmonized, and played the song beautifully. There was no doubt about it…they got the job. 

***In an ice cream parlor the next week***

Jacob and Hotaru were sitting at another table, Jacob eating a sundae, and Hotaru eating a snow cone. Some names on the TV caught her attention, and she turned to face it, watching. "Last week, the mysterious young singer held an audition for four other band members. The results are out, and we have the new group with us right now! As you can see, they are clearly excited and pleased that they are now part of the group. The lead singer, who is still keeps her name private, has informed us that they will be holding a rather small concert next month, and begin touring. Other groups are welcome to audition for the opening acts later on in the month. The winning group will also be invited to join them on their tour. We'll keep you informed, I'm Dave, signing out." Jacob looked back at Hotaru. "I'm happy that Bunny is happy. Aren't you?" Smiling, Hotaru ruffled his hair. "I'm always happy." 

END!

School starts tomorrow…so I don't know when I will get the next chapter out. I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING, so please don't yell at me for breaking everyone else up. I am the author, not you, so there, ::blows a raspberry::…just kidding! Actually, I will most likely get a new chapter out every Saturday, if I'm lucky. So, review! Part three will most likely come out this week! Bye now!


	10. Finding jobs, tears, anger, and gay chor...

Part 3

Goodness! I am so late! SORRY! I typed out this chapter the first time, and I didn't like the way it ended, so I retyped it, only to be accidentally deleted. Oh, about the sequel. Should I actually make a sequel, or should I just add it onto this fic? Don't tell me yet, wait for the 12th chapter to come out, okay? 

10th chapter (This chapter)- part 3 of the 8th chapter

11th chapter-concert

12th chapter-ending

13th-author's credits

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon…darn, huh? Then all my great stories would be on TV!

Destructional Assassins (This chapter will focus mainly about the g-boys)

"Whoa, check it out!" Duo exclaimed, pointing to the TV. Turning his head so that he could get a view, Quarte's eyes widened when he saw what was on the screen. Hearing the beginning announcement, Wufei, turned the volume higher. "Last week, the mysterious young singer held an audition for four other band members. The results are out, and we have the new group with us right now! As you can see, they are clearly excited and pleased that they are now part of the group. The lead singer, who is still keeps her name private, has informed us that they will be holding a rather small concert next month, and begin touring. Other groups are welcome to audition for the opening acts later on in the month. The winning group will also be invited to join them on their tour. We'll keep you informed, I'm Dave, signing out." Looking down at his feet, Trowa sadly noted, "It seems like they are doing fine without us…" 

"We should be happy for them." Heero calmly stated. Duo raised an eyebrow, wondering why. Heero caught the look and answered, "Now we know what Hotaru felt like…I guess it's only fair for us to go through that much pain." As the thought of Hotaru crossed his mind, Heero's eyes flickered darkly, cursing fate. Noticing the sudden change in his friend's voice, Quarte decided to help Heero out. "Let's just be happy. Meanwhile, I have an idea. Heero, do you think you can get us five plane tickets to New York?" He asked, trying to get Heero's mind off Hotaru. Nodding slightly, Heero stood up and walked over towards his laptop, and began booking them their flight. Having that taken care of, Heero grew restless and decided to hack into the airport's files. He reached the passenger list of their plane and his eyebrow rose when he read a name. Quickly searching for the person, he noted that the record showed that every Saturday morning, the person flew to New York, and then flew back on Sunday night. Trowa's voice/thoughts interrupted his search for more information. "Heero, you might want to come back to the kitchen. Quarte has told us about his plan, and we need your decision." Closing his laptop, Heero stood up and strode to the kitchen. Upon getting there, he saw that they were all seated around the table, so he took the vacant seat. Remembering that Heero needed to be filled in, Quarte gave him a compressed version of his plan.

"Heero, the four of us have decided to try out for the opening act and the group that will tour with the girls. We feel like it would be a great chance to talk to them and make up. Anyway, if we were already a music group, and had a company supporting us, then it would be much easier for us to enter the competition, and win. So, my plan is that we go to New York and start practicing at our songs. I can probably get a record company to back us up, so it should be okay. We need five people…will you join us?" Leaning back in his chair, Heero closed his eyes briefly, wondering if he would ever see Hotaru again. Making up his mind, his eyes opened. Duo looked at him expectantly. "So, are you coming with us?" he asked, voice full of hope and energy. "Are you going to help us get our onnas back?" Wufei asked. "Will you come with us?" Quarte asked. Standing up and walking to the door, he turned around and announced, "You better start packing. The plane takes off at 8 in the morning. I suggest that we wake up at 5. That gives up one hour to get ready, one hour to get to the airport, and one hour to get past the security, baggage problems, and board the plane." 

***On the plane***

"What would you like to drink?" The kind stewardess asked the three boys. Heero had managed to book them seats next to each other…however, each row only held three seats, so Heero and Trowa sat in the aisle across from them. Quarte politely woke Duo up, and the stewardess once again repeated her question. "I'd like some coffee, and then some coke, or other form of caffeine." Duo sleepily answered her. The waitress handed Quarte his tea, Duo his coffee and soft drink, and Wufei his water. As Duo easily downed the scalding hot liquid, he slammed the cup back down on the tray, now completely awake. He took the cup filled with ice and popped a piece into his mouth, to try to revive his burning throat. As he felt the pain leave, he stared out the window, eagerly waiting to see Usagi again. Trowa cleared his mind, and then began focusing on Duo. "My friend, I understand that you wish to see her again, but you must remember that none of us slept much last night, so sleeping now would be a good idea." Duo leaned over. "As if I can sleep now! Anyway, I'm still have my coffee to keep me awake!" he cheerfully answered.

***At the hotel***

"The appointment is at three, so that gives up some time. Is there anything that you would like to do?" Quarte asked. Duo told him, "I want to eat Lunch somewhere, and then go to sleep…I'm tired." Rolling his eyes, Wufei retorted, "Figures." 

They got back to the hotel and split up. Duo went straight to his room in the suite, Trowa picked up another book and sat next to the window, Quarte was on the phone talking to the manager, Wufei was meditating, and Heero was researching more things in his laptop.

***Duo's Dream***

"Whoa…this is really spooky." Duo muttered, as he wandered around the room. Kneeling down, he used his hands to move the mist on the ground, so that he saw the floor. Surprised to see black marble, he got back up and continued walking forward. The instant, a silver blade was thrust towards his neck. Feeling a strange power within him, his hand shot out and something materialized in his hand. Without thinking, he swung the object and blocked the attack. The figure he was fighting laughed heartily…and Duo recognized the voice. "I should have known it was you. Besides, this **is** your palace, after all." Duo looked at the cloaked figure. "Take off your hood." Duo commanded. The figure holding the scythe did as he was told, and pulled back the hood, revealing what could pass for his twin, except that his hair had purple streaks in it. Wondering out loud, Duo asked, "Who are you?" Chuckling, the figure answered, "I am you. Or, the past, or future you, if you want to be more precise. I am here to revive some of your memories." Duo cocked his head. "I'm going crazy…" The figure rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Lifting the edge of the staff towards Duo, he let go, letting it float. "Take it." He commanded. Duo nimbly reached forward and his fingers curved around the cold metal staff. Instantly, millions of memories, pictures, voices, and habits flooded his brain. The light died down, and Duo looked down at himself, startled to see himself dressed in his royal robes. Looking back up, he raised an eyebrow, wondering where his past and future self had gone. Shrugging, he walked forward, only to fall down in a black hole.

Sitting straight up in his bed, Duo's eyes readjusted to the light, namely, the sun streaming into the room. Groggily rubbing his eyes, he staggered into the bathroom, intending to wash his face. Not seeing straight, he ran straight into the wall, missing the doorframe by a few inches. Cursing, he turned on the faucet, and splashed the water into his face. Wiping his dripping face with a towel, his eyes wandered forward, to the mirror. Upon seeing his reflection, he rubbed his eyes once more. Seeing no change in his appearance, Duo reached behind and pulled his braid forward, to examine it. Raising another eyebrow, he noticed that the purple highlights were starting to show. Sighing, he wondered how he would be able to explain this to the other pilots. A sudden light adverted his attention from his hair to his forehead. To his horror, his planet symbol was glowing more brightly than before. Unlike his sister, his planet symbol glowed black, and the symbol was altered slightly. A lopsided smile filled his face as he remembered his dear sister. He flung the towel behind his back, not caring where it landed, and walked out. The sooner he talked to the others, the better, he reasoned. When he reached the main room, his eyes widened in shock.

Quarte had hung up the phone when a sudden feeling of exhaustion swept through him. Wordlessly, he collapsed on the couch, falling in deep slumber.

***Quarte's Dream***

He found himself in a well-lit room, a throne room to be precise. The figure sitting in the throne lifted his head, and heard Quarte's soft gasp. "Are you surprised to see me?" He asked. Shaking his head, Quarte answered, "I just figured that I would never live to see the day when I am talking to myself…" Laughing, the figure held up the Sun Staff and pushed it into Quarte's hand. "Remember, Prince." Yellow light erupted from the staff, making Quarte shield his eyes with one hand. When the light died down, a prince, clad in armor, stood tall, grasping the Sun Staff in his right hand. "Thank you." He whispered to himself, as everything started to fade.

Quarte bolted straight up. "Was that just a dream?" He wondered silently. Seeing his reflection in the teapot, Quarte's eyes stared unbelieving at the symbol on his forehead. As thoughts filled his head, he failed to acknowledge that the other three occupants of the room were starting to awaken.

Wufei was meditating, but unconsciously was drifting off to sleep. His posture relaxed, and his back slouched a bit. When he fell asleep, his body fell backwards, slightly. However, the couch that was located behind him supported his weight, letting him lean on it.

***Wufei's Dream***

Wufei was fighting a masked fighter that held a very interesting sword. It had a gold and emerald handle, and engraved in it, was the design of a dragon. The dragon's eyes were rubies, and it breathed out fire. The figure stopped fighting, as it held out the sword towards him. Curious, he reached forward and held it by the hilt. A symbol appeared on his forehead as he remembered his past. Slowly floating back down to the ground, Wufei's eyes opened, taking a good look at his opponent, who was taking off his mask. Wufei scoffed at discovering his identity. "It figures that the only person that can beat me is myself from the past…" 

As Trowa was reading his book, his eyelids grew heavy, and they closed, allowing him rest. The book fell from his limp grasp, and landed softly on the floor. His head rested on the window next to him as he dreamed…

Heero's fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, retrieving as much information as he could. Looking over his laptop screen, he noticed that the other three pilots had fallen asleep as well. "Not a bad idea myself…" He thought. Saving his work and putting his laptop in stand by, he wandered over towards the balcony and stepped out, allowing himself to collapse on the cushioned chair.

Unlike the other pilots, Heero's dream took the least time, and he awoke within ten minutes. Looking around, he saw the other three pilots glowing their respective colors. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled inwardly, thankful that they had been in each other's company without knowing it…for it would make their journey much easier. True, the personalities of a person depends solely on how they were raised and treated, but strangely, things didn't really change. In the Silver Millennium, he was brought up to be a soldier, to protect the others from the prophesied war that Sailor Pluto foresaw. Shaking his head slightly, he thought it ironic that the cliché that many people said was actually quite true. Some things never change…

Trowa awoke and his eyes scanned the room, wondering how long he was asleep. His eyes fell on Heero, who was typing at his laptop, Quarte, who was staring at the teapot, and Wufei, who was meditating. Clearing his mind, he attempted to speak to them. "Friends, I am sorry to trouble you all right now, but we need to abort our mission…we have a long journey ahead of us." Quarte turned his head towards him, and Trowa wasn't surprised to see that his symbol had not faded. Wufei got up and nodded, while Heero shut down his laptop. Just then, the door opened, revealing the pilot of Deathscythe Hell. 

"You're starting to change, Duo." Quarte remarked. Duo pulled his braid in front of him and shrugged. "I guess I have. You all remember." He stated. He walked towards the center of the room, where all the others were assembled. Heero spoke up. "We do not have to necessarily abort the mission. I have a feeling that the journey will unravel itself as the days pass. We have plenty of time." 

"You're time is running out." 

All the pilots turned their heads towards the window, the source of the new voice. Lightly leaping from the windowsill, the guardians landed softly on the floor. A small green dragon approached Wufei. (Think Mushu from Mulan!) "The time has come, and…" "The rift has opened." Completed the lion that was seated in front of Trowa. The black falcon that was resting on Duo's shoulder added, "The destined battle has begun again. We need to seal it away for another millennia." The labrador retriever standing by Quarte nodded. Eyes searching for his friend, Heero asked, "Where is…" Noting his gaze towards the window, the dog answered, "He's out searching for the other guardians…but not to awaken them." Understanding blossomed in Heero's mind. "We won't be helping them." 

Getting the contract for their group was no big deal for Quarte, for a little bribing helped as well. Getting ready, the boys headed out the door, with a falcon flying overhead, a dog beside them, a dragon on Wufei's shoulders, and a lion sauntering close by. Heero looked back at the mansion. As his attention was turned back on the group, he remembered that lions and falcons were not common in New York. Calling everyone back, he reminded the others of their slight problem. The guardians smirked, as a bright light covered them. When the light faded, four watches hovered in the air. Walking over to their own watch, the four boys let it clasp itself to their own wrist. They had their audition to attend.

***At the auditorium***

Setsuna, Minako, Rei, and Usagi were sitting in the front row, while their lead singer was standing in the middle of the stage once more. The balconies were filled, all ten levels. 

"We welcome all of you. Again, I must thin out this competition. If you do not have an agent or a company supporting you, I regrettably must ask you to leave." At that comment, a rather rude person retorted, "YEAH RIGHT!" The cloaked figure frowned slightly. Meanwhile, the four girls had run up on the stage, to defend their fellow band member. "She really does regret that many of you cannot try out! She means what she says, and she doesn't say anything she doesn't mean!" Usagi replied. The figure's eyes narrowed dangerously, though none could see it, for the hood was once more shading her face. "Please leave. It seems to me that you have something against me already, so I do not believe it would be pleasant to tour with you. Please **leave.**" Her voice was icy and cold, dripping with venom, so unlike what everyone else was used to. Raising their eyebrows, the other four girls looked at her, surprised. "You should never judge a firefly by her appearance." She quietly whispered. Minako grinned. "So you really like your new name?" She asked. Firefly smirked, though no one could see that as well, as she recalled the previous meeting.

***Flashback***

The five singers were sitting at a round table. The door opened and the manager entered, carrying a lot of paperwork. "We still need your name. The company needs your name." He explained. The cloaked figure scoffed. "Yeah, right! I released a single without having to give my name. Like I said before, I'm sure you can come up with **something**." Setsuna looked over at the girl. "You remind me of someone…" Catching on, Rei added, "Do you mind if we come up with your name? I mean…it can just be a nickname." Turing her head to look at Rei, the girl waited. Usagi blurted out, "How about Firefly? You remind us of one of our old friends." Looking back at the manager, she answered, "So be it." 

***End of Flashback***

Though several groups left, there were still a lot of people still left. Sighing, the five girls walked back down, and sat at their tables once more. The manager peered over their shoulders, and looked at the ratings that the groups got. In front of each girl were pieces of paper, with the name of the group they personally liked. Looking down at Minako's list, he inwardly cringed as he saw almost every single group listed. It got better as he walked onward. Usagi being a bit better, Rei being manageable, Setsuna being reasonable, and Firefly being very selective with her choices. So selective in fact, that none of the groups had the privilege of getting their name on her paper. Glancing uneasily at Firefly, he watched as she twirled her still sharpened pencil in her hand, as she listened to yet another group sing more sappy love song. "Something wrong?" He asked. The person cloaked in purple replied, "This isn't what I'm looking for. The opening group needs to set the mood…this coming concert will not be a concert that many will be able to understand. This concert will be what the other girls need." Pausing and taking a last look at the group, she added, "I need to make another announcement."

"I understand that you all want to choose the songs that you will open my concert with. I still believe that every single one of you should sing songs as he or she sees fit, according to their life. So, I must ask more of you to leave. If your song contains lyrics of profanity, I must ask you to leave…I for one do not wish to have that atmosphere for my concert…" Her announcement lasted for another few minutes, and when she was done, she sat back down. The other four girls looked at her in surprise. "I apologize for narrowing the crowd, but I still firmly stand in my decision. I know what I am doing, trust me." She claimed. Reaching in her purse, she pulled out four disks, and handed them to her fellow singers. "These contain the lyrics to the songs that I was hoping to sing at the concert. Perhaps if you read them over, you might understand better." She explained. The manager, nodded, realizing her silent requests, and came back with four laptops. Setting them in front of the four girls, he left, to go grab his own Lunch. Each of the ex-assassins turned on their laptop, and popped the disk in, ready to read. Firefly walked back up to the stage, and was surprised to see that only a few groups were left. "It is time for Lunch. We will resume this audition in one and a half hours." Getting back down, she told the girls, "You can leave for Lunch now." 

Duo looked at Heero. "The songs that we are going to sing are too happy and too perfect for her taste. She specifically said not to sing any songs that involved a perfect relationship, or one that suggested that everything would be okay. She said that it would offset the mood. What are we going to do?" The other boys looked at Heero for an answer. "We sing from the heart. We'll work out something during lunch."

***At the restaurant where the boys are eating***

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Heero took a quick glance at the beeping watches, and pointed to them. Understanding the signal, the other four pilots got up and walked outside.

After transforming into the eternal protectors, the boys teleported to the park. There, they saw Jadeite battling four senshi. "How many times do I have to kill you?" Muttered Mars, with clenched teeth. With mock hurt, Jadeite replied, "Now, is that a way to talk to your fiancé?" Glaring heavily at the general, Pluto retorted, "You were never her real fiancé to begin with! You just tricked the king and queen into the deal! YOU TRAITOR!" Eyes blazing, Mars added, "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE DIED! NOW I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!" Clearly frightened by Sailor Mars's outburst, Jadeite tried his hardest not to show it. Before Mars could attack him, he teleported out, leaving behind two monsters, one visible, one hidden. Still angry, Sailor Mars powered up and launched her attack at the enemy. "**Mars Flame Sniper!**" Blinking at the easy defeat, Sailor Moon walked over to where the monster used to lay, and noted, "That was too easy."

Duo's eyes scanned the area, looking for more possible threats. Normally, if he were transformed, he would be running towards Usagi, but when he was transformed, he knew where his place was. Trained to be a fighter, all the pilots learned control, and their priorities, even though some didn't show it during every day living. Eyes catching the cleverly hidden monster, he telepathically made his found secret known to the others. Summoning his scythe, he saw Quarte summon his Sun Staff, and Wufei his sword out of the corner of his eye. Without a doubt, he knew that Trowa and Heero were getting their own weapons ready. Just as the monster rushed forward to attack, and just as the protectors were about to stop it, another attack was uttered, stopping everyone's plans. The pilots quickly retreated back into the shadows.

"World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The four attacks bombarded the monster, killing it on the spot. Eyes widening with shock and glee, Sailor Moon ran forward to embrace her fellow senshi. Many greetings and questions were exchanged. After a few moments, Uranus noted that their adopted daughter was missing. "Where's Saturn?" She questioned. Mercury glanced around. "Did she even bother to show up?" Jupiter spat, "I **know** that she has her memories back, because Luna told us that everyone's memories were revived. I wouldn't worry about her, Neptune. She's probably a traitor." Trowa couldn't stand it anymore. Cousin or not, he refused to let his blood relative bad-mouth his friend. Walking out of the shadows, he commanded Makoto, "You **will** stop talking about Saturn like that." Shocked at seeing her cousin there, Makoto hastily retorted, "Oh yeah? Well, what would you know?" Unable to control his temper, Duo ran out as well. "We would know a lot, more than you would." Uranus glared for all it was worth at the two boys. "How dare you try to defend our fellow senshi! You try to act like you're the good guys by defending her, but you still haven't introduced yourself. If you don't within the next 30 seconds, I won't hesitate to hurt you, for you are the enemy." Quarte stepped out as well, wishing to calm **his** cousin's anger. Seeing that three of his comrades had already abandoned their position in the shadows, Wufei left as well, leaving Heero to follow. 

"I am Prince Triton, Protector, cousin of the crown princess of Jupiter, and my civilian name is Trowa Barton."

"I am Prince Quarte of the Sun, Protector, cousin to the crown princess of Uranus, and my civilian name is Quarte Rababera Winner."

"I am Prince Wufei of the Draco constellation stars, and my civilian name is Chang Wufei." (A/N: The Draco Constellation is the constellation of dragons, lol)

"I am the God of Death, Shinigami, twin brother to the crown princess of Saturn, and my civilian name is Duo Maxwell."

Taking a look at Heero whom was still silent, Uranus questioned, "Who are you?" Glaring at Uranus, he answered, "Prince Odin. Heero Yuy. The rest is none of your business." Trowa spoke up next. "Now that you know who we are, I would like my cousin to know that Saturn is anything but a traitor to you all. I would know." Duo nodded, adding, "Both of us can sense her thoughts. Trowa, because of his telepathic abilities, and me, because of my link that I hold with her." 

"That was a touching reunion." Scoffed Jadeite, who decided to reappear. Rolling her eyes, Mars retorted, "Won't you ever leave us alone?" Still acting hurt, he asked, "Does that mean that you don't love me anymore?" A soft growl erupted from Wufei's throat and his eyes narrowed, as he prepared his sword for his attack. Still slightly angry from the remarks made about his sister, Duo was already charged up. "Death Slice!" Before Jadeite could counter attack, Duo received a telepathic message. Charging up, he softly whispered "Sibling Ultimate Destroy." Only known to Duo, another voice uttered the same words, but from farther away. Feeling the added power enter his scythe, he swung it at the general, injuring him greatly. As the other senshi and protectors got ready to attack again, the pitiful general teleported away. Upset by his cowardly actions, Wufei punched the ground. Quarte noticed his bleeding hand, so he raised his staff high in the air. "I call upon the powers of the Sun, grant me your light and energy." Instantly, rays of light entered his staff, which was now glowing a faint yellow color. Tilting it towards Wufei, he let it hover above his hand, and it healed his wound. The sailor senshi stood with their mouths slightly open, in awe. "I thought that Sailor Saturn was the only one who can heal!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. Duo shook his head. "The moment that we became protectors, we inherited the added ability. The only restriction is that we cannot heal ourselves, so others must heal us. The only exception was Saturn and I, for the children of Saturn are naturally gifted with the ability." Heero silenced Duo from saying more and turned to walk away. The other pilots followed, but took a quick look back towards the object of their affection. Sighing, the sailor scouts turned and walked the opposite direction, de-transforming. Unknown to them all, a cloaked figure had witnessed the entire battle, and heard the dialogue after.

***Back at the auditions***

"Have you read over the lyrics?" Firefly questioned. Getting nods from the other singers, she got up and walked back up the stage. Sighing inwardly, she thanked the heavens that she wouldn't have to give announcements ever again…hopefully. "Welcome back. We will continue now." 

The manager made another round when they were down to the last two groups that wanted to audition. Noting the late time, he hoped that it wouldn't take longer. Seeing that Minako's list had many groups crossed out, he was happy that he list was now cut in half. The same went for the other three girls. Finally getting to Firefly's paper, he raised an eyebrow. "I hate to say this, but if you have no one else written down, the band that the other girls choose will become the band that opens and tours with you." Firefly nodded stiffly, and then added, "I understand, but there has not been a group that has caught my eye yet."

"Yo, Q-man! We're next!" Duo happily exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, Wufei retorted, "We're the only ones left that need to audition, Maxwell." Sweat-dropping, Duo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I couldn't tell, with all the people waiting, you know."

The boys walked up the stage, and were met by confused stares, courtesy of Usagi, Rei, Setsuna, and Minako. Wufei sat behind the drums, Quarte took the keyboard, Trowa reached for the sound box grabbed the electric guitar, and Heero took the other. All had Microphones that were set up to where they wouldn't have to hold them. The cloaked figure looked straight into Heero's eyes, and for a split second, Heero swore that he saw her face, uncovered by the shadows. The guys took a deep breath, and then Wufei counted off the beats. (This song is "Next Time," By BBMak. Don't worry, for the concert, we will have everything ranging from BSB, to Linkin Park, to Aerosmith, and then to N'Sync, including some others! I just picked this song cause I like the lyrics, okay?) 

Heero: I lie awake and die

I try but can't deny

That I can't make it without her

I can't forget the day, I let her slip away

And I'm still dreaming about her

Can a heart forgive

Cuz I just can't live without her

All: The next time you see my girl

Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her

The next time you see me girl

Maybe the next time, mm hmm

Quarte: I walk the streets at night

See lovers passing by

And it's all a reminder

Of what it used to be

When she was here with me

I only wish I could find her

Duo: Did she disappear

Cause I'm waiting right here for her

All: The next time you see my girl

Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her

The next time you see me girl

Maybe the next time, mm hmm

Wufei: I close my eyes

I see her face and I realize

Trowa: Right in front of me, I had it all but I set her free

So next time you see my girl

Oh, won't you tell her that I'm sorry

And tell her that I love her

Duo: The next time you see my baby

All (Harmonizing): The next time you see my girl

Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her

The next time you see me girl

Maybe the next time, mm hmm

All (Ab libing): The next time you see my girl

Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her

The next time you see me girl

Maybe the next time, mm hmm

As the song closed, many of the other groups sitting down clapped, while the four girls added their group to their list, for personal reasons, and for the obvious reason that they were good. The manager looked expectantly at Firefly. She stood up and asked, "Will you sing another song?" Duo turned towards the others, and shrugged. Quarte whispered, "But we don't have another song prepared!" Wufei snorted. "Let's just play something and the words will come. It always has, anyway." Nodding, Duo decided, "I'll go first, and then when you feel like singing, just cut in." (This song is "On Bended Knee") 

Duo: Darling I, I can't explain

Where did we lose our love,

'girl it's driving me insane.

An I know I just need one more chance, 

To prove my love to you.

And if you come back to me,

I'll guarantee,

That I'll never let you go.

All: Can we go back to the days

Our love was strong

Can you tell me how

A perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me

How to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God, give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee.

Wufei: I'll never walk again

Until you come back to me

I'm down on bended knee

Trowa: So many nights I dream of you

Holding my pillow tight I know

That I don't need to be alone

When I open up my eyes 

To face reality

Every moment without you

It seems like eternity

I'm begging you, begging you 

Come back to me

All: Can we go back to the days

Our love was strong

Can you tell me how

A perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me

How to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God, give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee.

Quarte: Baby, I'm sorry

Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done

Please come back home girl

I know you put all your trust in me

I'm sorry I let you down

Please forgive me

Heero: I'm gonna swallow my pride

Say I'm sorry

Stop pointing fingers

The blame is on me

I want a new life

And I want it with you

If you feel the same

Don't ever let it go

You gotta believe in the spirit of love

It will heal all things

Won't hurt any more

No I don't believe our love's terminal

I'm down in my knees

Begging you please

Come home.

All: Can we go back to the days

Our love was strong

Can you tell me how

A perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me

How to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God, give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee.

All: Can we go back to the days

Our love was strong

Can you tell me how

A perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me

How to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God, give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee.

Quarte: Baby, I'm sorry

Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done

Please come back home girl

I know you put all your trust in me

I'm sorry I let you down

Please forgive me

Wufei: Wanna build a new life

Just you and me

Gonna make you my wife (A/N: ^^ yeah, this is actually the lyric to this song, I just had to have Wufei sing this line, lol) 

Raise a family

All: Can we go back to the days

Our love was strong

Can you tell me how

A perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me

How to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God, give me the reason

I'm down on bended knee.

The applause was even louder than the first time, and the manager was pleased to see that on the four girl's lists, all the other bands have been erased and scratched off. The boys walked off the stage and walked to their seats. Standing up, Firefly faced the other groups. "The group has been decided. That you for all showing interest with touring with us, however, not all of you can tour with us. We will contact the group that got the place tonight. Thank you, and have a pleasant day."

***At Quarte's mansion***

"That was really good singing!" Duo's falcon complimented. Smiling lopsidedly, Duo added, "The second song was totally made up! I still can't believe that we pulled it off!" Quarte was seated on the couch; the phone had been glued to his hand ever since they got back. "Relax, Quarte." Advised the labrador. Releasing his grip on the phone, Quarte set it on the table. That moment, the phone rang, making nine heads turn towards it. "Pick it up." Suggested the lion. Reaching forward with his hand, Quarte lifted it up to his ear and nervously pushed the on button. "Hello?" He meekly whispered. The first words that he heard were, "You're a Winner!" Frowning, he thought, "I know…I have always been a Winner all my life…" (A/N: This is a pun, by the way. Remember that Quarte's last name is Winner.) After listening to a few more sentences, he slammed down the phone, much to the surprise of the other occupants of the room. "It was an advertisement for a Hawaii trip." He explained. Duo rolled his eyes. "Figures." He muttered. The phone rang once more. Seeing that no one else reached for it, Heero raised an eyebrow and picked it up. 

"Hn."

"Is this Heero Yuy?" A feminine voice asked.

"Hn."

"Good. I am Firefly, and your group has been accepted. Come to the meeting that is to take place next week. More details will be mailed to your address. Thank you and goodbye."

Ending the call, Heero looked at Quarte. "We're in." As the words slowly sunk in, Quarte whispered, "Minako…" 

***At Hotaru's mansion***

Hotaru watched the news that night, a small smile forming at her mouth. As she walked into her room, she passed by Jacob's pictured frame. She slightly frowned at the thought of not being able to take care of Jacob for three months, for it was summer, and his was going to take a vacation. Her eyes wandered towards her open suitcases, and noted that she had yet to pack her weapons, hair dyes, color contacts, and the raw materials for her sleeping gases and bombs. Sighing, she started gathering things together. 

***The next day***

Hotaru got out of the airplane and found the baggage claim area. Paying for a cart, she lugged her 19 oversized suitcases towards the taxis. A little while later, she stepped out and looked around. "Another home…another life."

END

A/N: Concert next chapter! The long awaited chapter! I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get this chapter out! Grrr…..it's so late now, I don't suppose dear Onii-chan is still awake, nor Rouge Angel, nor my other favorite authors…sniff sniff. Anyway, I'll be sure to check the reviews, so review! ^_^ It makes me so much happier, it really does… 


End file.
